Vengeance of the Wilds
by mongiedknights
Summary: A dark force is reawakening after having been gone for fifteen years. It seeks vengeance on the ones who had slain it. But a new band of heroes stands in its way. How will they fair against this dark force? The next legacy of the Dragon Age begins!
1. Prologue

Hello everyone reading this fan fiction. This is my first time writing a fan fiction so please bear with me ;p. I've seen my brother and his friends writing these so I thought I would give it a shot.

Now to get the legal stuff out of the way. I do not own Dragon age: Origins, nor am I affiliated with any of its companies. Blah blah blah. :)

Now please enjoy, read and review.

_0_

_Prologue_

_0_

In the dark depths of the Korcari Wilds an ancient enemy is arising, wishing to take revenge on the people that betrayed it and taking back what is rightfully theirs.

0

0

0

A family was passing through the Korcari wilds to reach the village of Redcliff. That night they spent in the dreaded wilds was to be their last. They stopped at an old hut which was slightly torn and broken down and was the resting place of the remains of what looked like a dragon's skeleton.

"We should keep moving, it's dangerous here, you lot know the stories about this place. Hell it was me who told you about them…. Hey kids don't touch that thing." The father yelled whilst pointing at the skeleton.

"Oh relax they're just having fun. I mean we've been moving around for three days, we've found this hut and you're scared of _rumours_. What's the worst that can happen?" the wife asked with a smirk on her face.

"Don't you remember what happened in these wilds nearly fifteen years ago? Well if you don't let me remind you. The last blight started in these very woods and Denerim is still recovering from it." The father whined.

"Grow up! There won't be another blight for at least another hundred years and all we have to worry about here are the savage men that live in these parts. So let's just sleep here the night, then we can get to Lothering tomorrow." The wife calmly said hugging her husband.

O  
O  
O

That night the bones of the dragon began to stir and turn into dust. The dust formed into a shadowy figure which began to scream.

"MORRIGAN! WARDEN!"

The parents awoke suddenly after hearing the gruesome wail. Panicked they ran to the children's room only to find it in flames as an explosion threw them into the wall. The wife heard her children screaming as they were lifted into the air by a shadowy figure made of dust. The figure looked at the children, then to the parents and grinned.

"What a lovely family. You shouldn't have come here, but I am so glad that you did. For now you have given me the chance to retake what is mine and take my revenge on the bastard that killed me and took my grimoire."

The husband slowly picked up his sword and ran at the figure only to be killed by a bolt of lightning that streamed from the figure's ghost like hands.

"NO! Why are you doing this? Who are you?" the wife screamed with tears flowing down her face as she cowered over her husband with his head in her arms.

"Give me back my children you abomination!" roared the wife grabbing her dead husbands sword and slicing the figures arms in an attempt to break the creature's hold on her children.

"Hahaha an amusing effort but there is no point child. Your children are dying as we speak. As for who I am….. you already know you I am. Like your dead husband said you know the stories that surround these parts." The deathly image said cackling maniacally.

"No! No! NO! That is impossible, it is just a story, only a story. You can't be real. YOU JUST CAN'T BE _HER_!" The woman shrieked.

"Oh yes child I am she. I have returned to exact revenge and take back what is mine. But as you can clearly see," the figure said gesturing at her dusty form. "I need a body to take what I want… you aren't what I would have preferred but you'll have to do. So sorry about your family but you'll be joining them shortly."

The figure waved her hand in a mystical gesture.

The wife was forced to her knees by the magical force of the creature and began screaming as her body began to break. The creature then flew into the woman's chest creating an explosion which destroyed the hut.

From the flames of the huts wreckage, the woman stood up and clicked her neck from side to side.

She then looked at her hands, then the rest of the body. Along with her hair.

"I'm a blonde…. With no magical ability whatsoever. This is not getting off to a good start. Oh well. My powers will restore themselves into this body as time passes. But that will take time so whilst I wait, I need to find my _sweet, adoring _Morrigan, that warden bastard who killed me and return him the favour, and take my daughter's body for my own as it was meant to be. They will both regret the day they betrayed me, the almighty Flemeth! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Flemeth laughed as she raised her hands casting a powerful bolt of lightning from her hands.

"Hmm….it might not take as long as I thought…this brat had at least a spark of power…. Shame."

Then she started to walk off into the Wilds, to pick up the trail that would lead her to either the Warden or Morrigan. Woes betide anyone who got in her way.

0

0

0

Meanwhile at the edges of the Brecilian forest a young elf mage was wandering back to his camp with his fresh kill. On his way home he spotted a poor girl and her caravan being attacked by bandits. He recognised these poor people as they came from the nearest elven village to the forest, where he bought his tomes and supplies.

One of the bandits saw the girl trying to run and motioned to one of his friends to grab her.

"Well look at the knife ear trying to run, isn't that cute." The man chuckled as he touched the girl's face. The elf girl spat in the man's face. He slapped her to the ground and brought out his knife and moved towards the elf. At that moment the young mage pulled out his staff and shot out an arcane blast which struck the man with the knife in the head.

The elf walked calmly out of the woods onto the path shaking his head while smiling.

"Tut-tut, now gentlemen, is that any way to treat a lady, I mean someone could get hurt if you just keep bringing out knifes all the time." The elf said grinning.

The man with the knife got up slowly and began to laugh at the elven's man attempt at trying to save the caravan.

"Look here knife ear I like how you are trying to be brave and all but you are out of your depth. There are twenty of us and only one of you ….. That is willing to actually fight hahaha." The man said holding his head to stop the bleeding which the arcane blast had caused.

"Hmm you sort of have a point there, apart from the fact that I have magic on my side and I have more ability with a blade in my pinkytoe than all of you put together _and_ all you lot have is a bunch of pointy sticks and swords. So save yourself the embarrassment, leave the forest and take your prejudice elsewhere O.K, shlem." Said the elf mocking the humans whilst taking out his sword and starting to conjure spinning fire and lightning balls in his left hand.

"So just try and take me on because you won't live long enough if you continue to terrorise these nice people." The elf tilted his head and smiled.

The men looked to each other and started to charge the elven man. The elven man side stepped out the way of the men and blasted them with a flurry of fire balls and four of them fell screaming in pain as they burnt. The mage then created a fountain of water and drenched the burning men, putting the fires out. Those men fell unconscious. The next group moved to circle the mage; the elf looked around him and smirked.

"Ah now this attack of yours is a bit more thought out, you're actually using strategy to attack me. Bravo. Now let's see you use this strategy." The elf complimented.

The first one in the group took his claymore and charged at the elf swinging his blade like a madman. The elf nimbly avoided each attack whilst chanting something in his native tongue. The human swung his blade over his head and the elf took his shot at him and blasted the man away with a powerful arcane attack, sending the opponent through two trees. All of the men looked at their fallen friend and in a blood rage they charged at the mage. The elf then narrowly avoided three attackers but was hit in the side with an arrow and then bashed in the back by a great maul. The elf fell to his knees in pain.

"Ah ah, nice attacks there guys. Damn that archer of yours, he broke my concentration just as I was about to finish our little party." The elf panted grasping the arrow in his side and slowly standing up.

0

0

0

As the fight progressed the people in the caravan saw that the elf that had helped them was losing the fight as he was knocked to the ground and began to spit up blood. The elven girl who was beaten earlier looked over to the humans who were unconscious and slowly moved towards them and began to slowly take their weapons from them. She moved swiftly over to the other people in the caravan and handed them the weapons.

"Girl what are you planning we do with these weapons, we have no need of them." The elder said giving the girl back the weapon.

"Father, look over there, that man is trying to help us and he is losing that fight and if we don't help him now he will die." The girl pointed out handing back the weapon to her father.

"It was his choice to help us and not ours. If he dies then so be it. It is his own stupidity that will kill him." The old man whispered so the children didn't hear.

"Well if you won't help him I will and there is nothing you or anyone here can do or say to make me think otherwise." The girl said proudly.

"Now who is with me!" the elf girl shouted. There was a large cheer that followed the argument and the elves began to move against the human attackers.

0

0

0

The elf mage had been slashed down the side of his arm and was now using his staff to support his body. The leader of the gang walked towards the elf and kicked the staff away, making the elf fall to the ground. He then picked up the elf's head by his hair and put a dagger to his throat.

"It was fun whilst it lasted knife ear but where is all your pride now? What no snide comment at my expense? Hmm? No matter, I'm gonna enjoy this, you know the old saying. "An eye for an eye" wasn't it? Now there is no-one who can save you or this pathetic excuse for a trade caravan. Hahahaha." The leader laughed along with his men. Their laughing was cut short by a battle shout which came from the woods and the elven prisoners. Arrows streamed across the air killing many of the bandits. The leader stood up without killing the elf that had caused him all the trouble and shouted to his men to retreat. The elf mage stood up had picked up his sword and ran it through the bandit.

"If you are going to kill a man, just do it and don't keep on talking about how you are going to do it." The elf whispered into the bandit's ear. He took the sword out of the man's chest and let him fall to the ground. He then moved towards the other elves that had come to his aid.

"You are a little late to the party my friends. A second later and I would have died." The mage said being supported by another elf placing a bloody hand on the elf's shoulder in front of him.

"Come on. You think that we would just forget that our mage apprentice had gone missing did you? We just followed the sound of explosions and men screaming in pain to find where you were. And any way these elves had helped as well so are you going to thank them also." The elven hunter said removing the bloody hand from his shoulder.

"You can thank us when you come back to the village and sort out those injuries of yours. Shall we?" The elf elder said handing the young mage back his staff.

0

0

0

Three weeks later most of the mages injuries were completely healed. That day he and two of the hunters went out hunting.

"You shouldn't be up yet I mean you only just got back on your feet after that incident with those shlems." One of the hunters said with a hint of concern.

"You worry too much my friend" the mage replied "what could possibly go wrong? It's just a simple hunting day for us."

"Yeah that's why I worry. You always turn something simple into something complicated wherever you seem to go. Take that caravan incident for example, you were only meant to go out for hunting and gathering water. But instead you go and get into a fight with humans you had no business in dealing with. Sure you had good intentions by helping those people but you almost got yourself killed… again!" the first hunter complained.

"Shh both of you. This hunt just got a lot more complicated. Look down there." The second hunter said, pointing at a cluster of humans. "Hey mage, isn't one of the humans down there one bandits that you knocked out the other day…. who are the other ones… they look dangerous." The second hunter told them whilst lying on the forest floor.

"Yeah it is and I don't know who the others are, but the keeper always told us to keep diplomacy as our first means of communication and not our second … so let's go and say hello." The mage said grinning.

"Oh no we are not… hey where did he go?" the first hunter asked with a bemused look on his face.

"Hello fellas." The mage greeted the humans. "Me and my friends on the hill over there were just wondering if you were lost and were of need of assistance getting out of the forest."

"That's him templars! That's the knife ear that attacked our caravan!" the bandit lied pointing at the mage "He's the apostate bastard who killed my friends."

"Are you sure?" questioned the elder gentlemen in the robes. "I mean this boy doesn't even look as though he could cast the spells that you were describing."

"You have better not have wasted the Chantry's time otherwise we could throw you in the stockades." The man in the armour threatened.

"No he hasn't. But I'm afraid there has been some falsehood on this man's part. I was the man who defended the caravan that this man and his friends attacked." The mage confessed "Oh and I didn't catch your names and what you lot actually do."

"We are from the Chantry and this man in the robes is the First Enchanter of the Circle of Magi. The Templar Order's purpose is to maintain control over mages. If order cannot be maintained, we capture or kill apostates who threaten the safety of Fereldan. And unfortunately you are an apostate, now hand yourself over peacefully and you won't be hurt." The templar ordered.


	2. Chapter 1

**0**

**000000**

**Chapter 1**

**000000**

**0**

It has been six months since the events in the forest. The elven mage had escaped the circle after the first month of his capture and was being chased and hounded by the templars. The elf sought out refuge near an old fort which had been abandoned since the last blight. That same night a soldier from Redcliff was wandering the path roads when he came close to a wounded templar. He ran over to the fallen man and began to bandage him up.

"What happened here?" the young man urgently asked, bandaging the wounded templar. The templar sat up slowly grunting in pain as he did.

"It was an apostate that did this to me. He blasted me with a ball of lightning and left me for dead, still carrying the tomes he stole from the circle of magi." the templar panted still obviously in pain.

"Did you see where he went?" the Redcliff soldier asked, looking around as if to find any clues.

"Yeah I saw where he went, he went along the road to the old ruined fort, possibly to bandage himself up. He was limping away last time I saw him, most likely that limp came from the last templar that came looking for him." the templar replied, standing up slowly."Why are you asking? Your not thinking of going after him yourself are you? Nah you'll get yourself killed."

" Oh I don't think so. I have dealt with mages myself before, I mean look at me, I was around at the Battle of Ostagar and survived... if only just. I'm sure i can handle one mage." the soldier scoffed.

"That is what I thought, before got my ass handed to me on a silver platter and I was trained to hunt mages." the templar complained.

The soldier didn't listen and started to run in the direction that the wounded man spoke of, waving goodbye behind him as he went.

0

0

0

At the fortress, the elf was in the main chamber studying the tomes of magic he had taken from the circle's library. He took them over to the throne reciting the words quietly as he went. he clutched his leg when he sat on the throne, when he removed his hand he saw blood and shook his head.

"Blasted templars, they just don't get the message." he muttered to himself angrily.

"And what message might that be?" the man at the door said scowling at the elf. He slammed the door bringing out his sword and shield and got ready to attack.

"The message is that I want to be left in peace without templars at every corner ready to tear my head off just for leaving their precious tower/prison." the elf said closing the tome."But now, there is no need for any more bloodshed tonight, i mean I have no quarrel with you. Let's start this nicely. Tell me your name and I'll tell you mine."

The two combatants circled each other poised for attack. The soldier from Redcliff made the first move. He moved quickly slashing with his short sword then moving his shield to bash the elf in the face. The elf blocks the first attack with his own swords and then he bent backwards to avoid the shield bash. The elf rolled onto his back onto his feet and let out a mighty torrent of flame. The Soldier moves his shield in front of him, bending to one knee to allow the flames pass over his head. The flames had died down and the soldier had charged forward releasing a powerful battle shout. The mage flipped over the soldier as he charged and sliced the soldier's back. The elf landed on his feet and looked behind him to see the enraged soldier get back on his feet and look towards the elf and raise his weapons.

_That attack didn't even seem to faze that man, it just made him even more angry, but there is something about him and his stance. He isn't angry at me at all, he reminds me of Cullen from the circle tower. But I can't think about that now I need to finish this fight now, otherwise we are going to kill each other, I need to calm him down." _the elf thought as he was avoiding the man's attacks and returning some of his own attacks magical and non-magical.

The two men were attacking each other viciously, parrying and returning The clatter of steel rang loudly throughout the ancient halls. the elf rolled to the side of the soldier and sliced his leg with one of the daggers in his boot. The man cried out in pain and round house kicked the elf in the back. the elf fell to the ground and the soldier jumped at him, blood lust controlling his movements. The elf rolled away and got up quickly sending out a swarm of wasps from his hands. Then dispelling them when he got to a good strategic position over the soldier.

"Why are you doing this human? What have I done to you? I just want to be left in peace, so leave this place now!" the elf yelled.

The elf raised his hand towards the roof of the room and shouted a spell, firing a massive bolt of lightning at the ceiling causing it to fall towards the soldier. the soldier ran out of the way using his shield as cover from the falling rubble. The elf flipped off the balcony with his staff in one hand and a sword in the other. He landed in front of the soldier and blasted him back with an arcane blast. The soldier attempted to stand up and returned to his battle stance. The elf limped towards the man holding his side to stem any bleeding that the soldier had caused. The man from Redcliff began to fall to his knees in exhaustion. The elf ran to catch him, forgetting about his own pain and began to laugh quietly.

"Right that is enough excitement for one day...Don'tcha think" the elf smiled carrying the man to the throne.

"Now lets get a good look at those injuries that I caused, you see I like to inspect my work. Just so that someone can appreciate my work without calling out the templars after I make rain fall out of nowhere. Now come on I can't get a good look if you keep that armour on. " the elf said extending his hand to receive the armour.

The man removed the top half of his armour revealing wounds that the elf didn't recall making, and seeing the shoddy bandaging skills that were made to cover the wounds.

"By the creators, how long have you been in Redcliff's army for? You have enough wounds here that it almost makes a picture. Some of these are infected as well. Who bandaged you up any way? A five year old?" The elf said treating the wounds and replacing the bandages.

"Why are you helping me?" the man said sighing heavily.

"Did you just ask why I am doing this? Do I need a reason to help any man that can match my skills so well? And I bet that if you were not injured or tired you would have most certainly killed me. Or is your real question why didn't I just leave you to die like what I did with that arrogant templar?" the elf said tightening the last bandage.

"Yes it is. Now are you going to answer my question or not." the man said grimencing as the last bandage was tightened.

"Yes I am going to answer your question on one condition. You answer two of my questions." the elf told the man.

" that hardly seems fair, I ask you _a_ question and you ask me two." the human said tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah well I have your life in my right hand so I wouldn't be talking about what is fair." The elf said holding a dagger to the mans back pricking the skin with the point of the dagger.

"OK I get it just get that dagger away from by back it's making me feel uncomfortable." the man said as the elf was handing back the light drake scale armour.

"I like your armour by the way. Nice, light, flexible and durable and very strong however what you want is highdragon armour. Now that is quality materials. I have went off topic now haven't I? Oh yes original point. I spared your life because you could prove to be some use to me as an ally and not as an enemy, plus as far as I see it we both need a friend out here." the elf explained.

"What do you mean by useful?" the soldier said as he was putting his tunic and armour back on. He stared at the elf with a worried look.

"I don't mean that I would use you to my own needs it is just that we could learn so much from each other and protect each other from what ever we are both running from, however I am sensing that what your running from is more emotional than physical." the elf pondered.

"So that is basicly your first question whether or not I want to join you. I will think on that one." the human said standing up.

"It also explains why I am allowing you to live so be glad. My second question refers towards your obvious hatred of mages. Why do you not like us? It has something to do with the thing you are running from doesn't it?" the elf asked already guessing the mans response.

"That is none of your business and all I will tell you is that you are correct. I was fired from Redcliff's army because of emotional trauma that a mage caused. And I don't want to tell you any more, that is a discussion for another time." the man shouted angrily.

"I take it then that you have accepted my offer of an alliance." the elf said calmly. Extending his hands he grabbed his staff and awaiting the human to shake his hand. The human looked away and smiled.

"Yeah I accept I mean hell I might even teach you a thing or to about how to fight properly without magic." the man grinned. Shaking the elf's hand.

"Ha that is something I thought I was going to say. And anyway how can we be friends if we don't know each others names. Name's Arkan, I was originally of dalish origin before I was captured by the templars and taken to the Tower. That was nearly fifteen years ago." the elf said walking with the man towards the door.

"Well if we are making a clean slate then I'll introduce myself. I am known as Vakar, I hail from Redcliff and have been in many battles such as the battle of Ostagar. And also the Battle for Denerim." Vakar proudly announced.

"Hey I remember that Battle I was at Denerim that was nasty and that might be because of the fact that I was just a novice at magic at the age of eighteen and mostly knew how to use a bow and arrows mainly." Arkan said surprisingly.

0

0

0

The two were half way out of the fortress. Arkan stopped suddenly and looked around.

"Hey are we leaving or what we don't have all night." Vakar asked turning to face the elf.

The elf was looking around and knelt to the floor and put his ear on the floor.

"We need to get out of here NOW! Something is coming this way and it is coming here fast.

All of a sudden one of the walls exploded and sixteen people entered holding their weapons. The first man looked around and set his eyes towards the two people in the corridor. He sheathed his weapon and began to walk over to Arkan and Vakar. The two allies were backing off slowly, unsure of what this man wanted. The man stopped fifteen feet away from them and removed his helmet.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have found gentlemen, an old friend. Hello Vakar. Hmhmhm." the man chuckled looking at Vakar. Vakar looked at the man in complete shock, his hand wavering close to his sword.

"Ah... So you do remember me. Ha, the last time we met we were both in different circumstances. You were the promising young captain of the guard and I was just a common assassin doing my job to kill Bann Teagan. I was going to be paid handsomely for killing him by Arl Howe. But you got in my way somehow and ruined my career. But I am being rude, who is your friend over there." the man said pointing at Arkan.

"You don't need to know who he is traitor!" Vakar shouted taking out his sword and shield.

"Now is that any way to talk to an old friend I mean I was your old teacher as well as an assassin for Arl Howe. So if you won't introduce me properly then I will do it myself. My name is Kalor, master assassin and ex-weapons master of the Redcliff guard." Kalor grinned.

"I still can't believe that I trusted you to help me defend the Arl and the Bann during the Blight and you betrayed all of us for money and power." Vakar said.

"Oh quit the high and mighty act!" Kalor shouted "If Ser Perth hadn't warned you of the plot to kill the Bann you would never be the wiser and the Arl and the Bann and perhaps even the Wardens would have died that night before the Arl left for Denerim for the Landsmeet which had ruined Loghain."

Kalor drew his blade and motioned his men to surround Arkan and Vakar. The two friends dropped into their defencive stances and awaited their fates. Kalor looked towards five of his people and waved his hand at Vakar and sent another six people after Arkan.

"Well then elf looks as though you are going to learn how to fight from experience and not from the safety of a camp." Vakar told Arkan.

"Well OK... but you ARE going to have to explain yourself after we get out of this... If we get out of this." Arkan said sternly

The attackers lunged at the two allies full of hate and passion in their movements. Arkan avoided each blow closely and jabbed one of the attackers in the side with his elbow. Arkan yelled in pain, only realising that his attackers had very thick and sharp armour. he rolled back and got onto his feet and pointed his sword towards the largest group of people and sent a massive blast of fire towards them which sent them all flying into different walls and positions in the room. Vakar had ran towards Kalor and swung his sword quickly towards Kalor's head but was stopped by a shield bash at his side. He blocked the attack with his own shield and knocked the opponent away and turned his attention back to Kalor after stabbing the man in the heart. Kalor was laughing, obviously at how pathetically his men are trying to kill his enemy. Vakar fueled with rage charged towards him without stopping. He jumped into the air and raised his sword into the air to attack kalor head on. An archer saw it and fired a volley of arrow. Arkan had stabbed his final assailant and looked towards the direction he had last seen Vakar and swore under his breath.

"How came wherever I go, I always find at least one person who wants to kill me for no god damn reason. I mean it is Vakar this dude has a problem with so why in the name of Fereldan am I getting attacked." Arkan complained.

He stopped after he heard Vakar yell out in pain. he ran towards the direction of the yell and found Vakar rolled in a ball an arrow in his side and chest. He saw Kalor moving towards his friend and fired an arcane bolt at Kalor and jumped in between Vakor and Kalor.

"This ends now, we will meet again but hopefully not in the near future" Arkan said examining Kalor. He slammed his staff into the staff and vanished into fire and smoke.

0

0

0

"Hm those two will need to be watched" a female voice said as she moved in between the dead and the injured. Kalor looked towards the footsteps and knelt on one knee.

"Yes milady... but I still don't see the risk that these two people possess. I mean what can two infantile people possibly do to stop us from finding the ones we seek." Kalor said stuttering.

"I have learnt something during my time away... Do you know what that is? No? Well let me tell you my dear. Never underestimate anyone, both of us learnt that the hard way if you do not remember." the woman said stroking Kalor's hair.

"But milady if they are such a threat how then do we deal with them?" Kalor asked in fear.

"Well my dear Kalor, to draw the warden out we must first threaten Fereldan and with my seat in the Landsmeet secured I can sit pretty and safe while you command my forces. And to draw the other one out will take some looking into. That's where my spies come in. But these two; they can wait. Let us hope that they don't become a problem, otherwise I will hold you responsible for their escape and kill you myself." The woman pointed out holding her staff at Kalor's face lighting the end on fire.

"I swear they will not become an issue. I'll... I'll see to it personally I'll even send a spy to keep them unaware of our plans. If that so pleases you my lady." Kalor stuttered moving towards his men and then talking to one of them.

The woman smiled and breathed heavily and walked away with her staff and footsteps echoing down the long broken corridor. Kalor watched the young woman leave along with her men and one of them moved slowly towards him.

"I hope you know what you are getting us into. For your sake more than us, how can we even trust her we don't even know anything about her." the man said waving his sword threateningly at Kalor's chest.

"So do I my friend, so do I. But we can't dally here much longer, at least not with this keep in the sorry state it is in now. You men get a start on the preparations on rebuilding this place. Last thing we need her ladyship to do is kill us before the war starts." Kalor said with his hand on the man's shoulder. He led the man to the throne room reveiling his plans to the unknowing soldier.

0

0

0


	3. Chapter 2

**0**

**000000**

**Chapter 2**

**000000**

**0**

Arkan, after their escape from Kalor, had set up a basic camp along with fortifications like a magical barrier. Arkan stared into the fire pondering the whole days events. He walked up a slight hill that had overlooked the camp and stabbed his sword into the ground and began work on reading the magical tomes. Arkan looked over his shoulder to see Vakar shifting in his sleep and he was muttering a girl's name along with any other gibberish.

Three days had past and Vakar awoke suddenly. He sat up and began to pant loudly, sweating. He looked round the area while he was sitting, he then stood up and began to walk in the direction of Arkan. He walked up the hill and noticed Arkan's sword and staff embedded in the ground.

"Ah so your finally awake. Good, now you can answer some important questions... but first we eat and get you a bit more fixed up. You look a right state."Arkan chuckled leading Vakar back to the main portion of the camp.

Vakar looked at the fire and then to Arkan who's expression looked serious. Arkan then handed him a bowl of strange orange liquid. Vakar looked at it in wonder and confusion. Arkan saw the expression and laughed.

"It isn't poisoned and it won't bite back. It is just a potion I made up while you were out of it. Don't worry it won't hurt you. I've tried it myself. It is a bit fizzy though which actually worries me cause it ain't meant to do that at all. And also the book said it was meant to be green but on the whole it does its job actually better than the book described." Arkan said with a grin on his face.

Vakar's eyes widened at the prospect. Closing his eyes he down the bowl in one go. He then opened his eyes with surprise and smiled.

"Maker! That is some good potion. What is it meant to do?" Vakar asked handing back the bowl. Arkan brought out a large bottle from his bag and poured the drink into it and then sealed it and put it back in the bag and looked at Vakar.

"It is meant to be a healing potion and it worked to perfection... However it does make you a burb quite a bit if you just down it. But back to my questions I _need _to ask you." Arkan said looking deep into the fire.

"Always questions with you! Why not give answers for a change?" Vakar shouted.

"Because I don't need to tell you anything at this point. But you however do. Someone from your past came back and tried to kill us but something was a miss, like the fact he was dead! And you don't need to explain why you were mentioning a girl's name in you sleep but it might become necessary later on." Arkan said calmly.

"Wh-what do you mean... by he is dead? I saw him moving and talking so he can't be dead. But he sould be... ARGH none of this makes any sense. And how long was I out for?" Vakar yelled placing his hands on the sides of his head.

"Umph I don't really understand most of this either. But there was hearsay of some spirits coming through the fade taking over dead men's bodies... but that is very rare nowadays with most areas where the veil was thin have been blocked by templars. And it was three days just so you now." Arkan explained looking worried.

"So your telling me that that traitor _is _dead but now isn't because of some spirit or demon. And about the girl, yeah you don't need to know at this time so drop it. Kay?" Vakar snapped.

Arkan stood up and walked over to his staff and pulled it from the ground. There was then a strange hiss then the tip of his staff glowed.

"Whoa what was that?" Vakar asked standing up quickly.

"That was me removing the magical barrier that has been protecting this camp for the past three days, but we can't stay here it won't be long before Kalor sends his men after us. You can explain yourself later." Arkan said waving his staff to extinguish the camp fire. Vakar began to pack away his sleeping mat and put on his armour.

0

0

0

The two had walked for two straight days north then Vakar walked in front of Arkan and stopped him.

"What are you doing? Do you wanna set up camp now or what?" Arkan asked tilting his head.

"Um yeah let's set up camp I think it is time that we talk."Vakar said with a stern look on his face.

When the camp was set up the two sat down round the camp fire. Vakar stood up and began to pace.

Five minutes later.

"Stop pacing your making me ill." Arkan complained.

"Fine but I do believe that it is time I tell you about Kalor, still can't believe he's back." Vakar said shaking his head.

"It all started fifteen years ago when you know the Blight and the civil war were going on. I was the brand new inexperienced captain of the Guard of Redcliff. I had followed close to Ser Perth and Kalor in my training. I was assigned to protect Bann Teagan during his reign while the Arl was ill, and even after then I was designated to protect him and the wardens on the days before the Landsmeet which brought Loghain down. Unfortunately Arl Howe had bought one of us off to betray our Arl, heh guess which one that was. He hired Kalor to watch Arl Eamon to make sure he never recovered or at least got to Denerim. I trusted him, hell all of us trusted him. We all believed he was a good man who would never do that, he had always been loyal. That made his cover more convincing, he was the weapons master in the castle nothing more. Fortunately he became careless and forgot to make sure he wasn't followed. That was the night Ser Perth overheard his plot with one of Arl Howe's men and came straight to the rest of the guard with the story. At first no-one believed him because we all knew the man, but we then knew that Perth wouldn't lie about a plot against the Arl... So we all confronted them. I led the team to arrest Kalor...he go didn't go quietly. During the struggle he killed and injured some of the men to him and stabbed him through the chest, believing that I had punctured his lung and heart... if he had them. It was one of the saddest moments I had in the Arl's service but it had to be done. And now he's back, my days now got a whole lot worse than they already are. However I did learn one thing from him...Every man has his price, even if it is above the cost of his honour." Vakar told Arkan still standing.

"So he was your friend and you were forced by duty and honour to your lord to kill him." Arkan simplified.

"Correct but it was more complicated than that but like you told me we don't have time to spare anymore." Vakar said sitting down poking the flames with a stick. They then wed ent to their own tents. Just as Arkan was about to enter his tent Vakar shouted to him.

"Hey elf, just remember you have to share your life story with me soon. So don't forget that, night." Vakar yelled entering his tent with a grin on his face.

Arkan entered his own tent smiling, when he then sat down he began to frown.

_Something is amidst here. there is no way Kalor was acting on his own at the ruin, he is following someones orders cause from the way Vakar described him and the incident then he was no mage. So the question remains who is he following and is this alliance he has due to the fact this person brought them back to life to serve them or is it due to coincidence that brought him to the ruin? It looks like this is something I will have to look into. _Arkan thought to himself then he began to sleep.

The next morning...

The two men neared a small village off the edge of Denerim when they began to hear screams. A small child was seen running from the village and then shot by an arrow. The two ran towards the child and Arkan set up a magical barrier to protect them then ran into the village. Vakar knelt next to the child and closed the child's eyes when he died. Vakar looked towards the arrow that lay in the child's gut and removed it and showed it to Arkan when he returned from the village.

"Kid didn't survive. The wound was too deep, but something very familiar did this. Take a look at this. Recognise it?" Vakar said handing the arrow to Arkan. Arkan frowned and snapped the arrow in two and burnt the remains in his hands.

"Yeah I recognise it. It is the same make of arrow that was sticking out your gut five days ago. I also recognised the armour that the men were wearing in the village." Arkan said throwing a battered helmet at Vakar's feet.

"Chasnid? Why would they be here? And why are they working for Kalor? This really makes no sense! We need to warn Denerim of this development, otherwise we are looking at a full scale war." Vakar told Arkan.

Arkan moved silently towards a burnt home and knelt down to pick something up. The item turned to ash. Arkan stood up slowly and looked up into the sky and roared.

"Monsters! Absolute monsters!" Arkan yelled as he brought out his staff and embedded it into the ground and sat down quickly still holding the burnt remains of the strange object.

Vakar moved towards him to look at what he was holding. Arkan opened his hand to reveal a destroyed doll that had been burnt. The two men looked at each other. Arkan stood up and threw the doll to the ground in rage.

"Kalor will pay for what he has done here! I swear it! By all the magics and forces in this world he will pay. DO YOU HERE ME KALOR! YOU WILL PAY!" Arkan shouted as he let out a large bolt of lightning from his staff.

0

0

0

The two men began to walk from the village. After a while Arkan sat down on a tree stump and put his head in his hands. Vakar walked next to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Come on friend. We need to keep moving. We can't stay in these woods for too long we don't know what evils of Kalor lie in these dark depths of the world." Vakar comforted.

Arkan stood up and nodded his head and began to move forward. Vakar then stood still and placed his hand on Arkan's shoulder.

"Don't worry. We will stop him. No matter the cost he will be stopped." Vakar nodded.

The two continued through the woods until they met up with a refugee group who were under attack. Vakar started to run into the fight. Arkan firedm at five of the attackers with huges bolts of lightning. Vakar brought out his sword and slashed down the back of the one of the men saving two of the refugees.

"RUN! Get out of here! Get to safety!" Vakar yelled at the people that he and Arkan saved.

One of the bandits attacked Vakar in the back, Arkan pointed his staff at the man and blasted him through two trees. Vakar spun round and smiled at Arkan. After half an hour of fighting all of the men were dead. Arkan and Vakar met in the middle of the refugees. One of the refugees ran at Vakar and panted.

"Good sirs, one of those chasid men still yet breathes. What do you want to do with him?" The man said.

"Bring him here, unharmed." Vakar said holding his sword firmly.

The bandit was thrown to the ground next to Arkan's feet. Arkan stabbed his staff into the ground next to the man's face. The man looked up in fear.

"So, we have a few questions for you. Are you going to answer us or are we going to leave this decision about your life to these poor people?" Arkan mocked kneeling next to the man's face.

"Ha I don't need to answer anything. Your bluffing anyway, you wouldn't do that, your too soft." The man spat in Arkan's face. Arkan smiled and wiped the spit from his face.

"Umph... well I tried. Have your way with him as you see fit." Arkan said as he walked away from the villagers, leaving his sword in the ground next to the closest man.

The Chasind's face looked grim as he saw the elf walking away. He lifted his arm quickly and screamed.

"WAIT! WAIT! Please don't do this, I'll tell you what you want just don't let me die." The man panicked.

Arkan smirked and looked over his shoulder and gave a thumbs up to Vakar. He turned to face him and told the villagers to bring the man to him. The villagers dragged the man to him and passed him to Arkan's hands. Arkan nodded his head and began to walk away with his new prisoner. Vakar took Arkan's sword back from the villagers and ran to catch up with his friend.

That night Arkan set up camp while Vakar tied up the chasnid. After the camp was set up Arkan walked toward the prisoner and punched him in the gut. The man gasped in pain and glared at Arkan. He tried to struggle free of the bonds that Vakar tied. Vakar turned quickly and kicked the man in the side.

"I thought that you saved me to ask me questions not to beat me to death yourself." The chasnid snapped.

"I did. But that was for self satisfaction, for the destruction that you lot inflicted on that poor village that was near the forest. And this, this was for the lives you destroyed today against those refugees." Arkan shouted back and he punched the man in the face. The chasnid spat out blood and tried to struggle free. Vakar kicked him in the back.

Arkan and Vakar walked away of their prisoner and whispered to each other, they turned to face the prisoner, then to each other and smiled menacingly. Arkan brought out his sword and magicly set it on fire and walked to the Chasnid man. The man tried to back away, only to find Vakar standing behind him with a sword at his back. Arkan knelt on one knee and put the sword to the man's neck. The man felt the burning heat from the sword near his skin.

"Now it's question time." Arkan said grabbing the scruff of the man's tunic.

0

0


	4. Chapter 3

**0**

**000000**

**Chapter 3**

**000000**

**0**

The chasind man was thrown against a boulder and began to spit out blood. Arkan advanced on the man and picked him off the ground.

"Now tell us, why are you attacking Ferelden and who are you _truly _serving, cause to hell it isn't Kalor!" Arkan snarled as he threw the man towards the fire at Vakar.

"Why do you care? You're just a fugitive mage and he's a failed soldier, what love could you have for this place." The man snapped, freeing his hands from the ropes. Vakar took one large step and kicked the man in the head.

"We began to care when you killed innocent women and children in cold blood." Vakar yelled bradishing his sword and placing it at the man's face.

The man looked behind him to find Arkan preparing a spell. Suddenly the man was lifted into the air and felt a crushing weight on his bones. The man began to scream in agony.

"I'll tell you everything if you just stop...PLEASE STOP!" the man yelled writhing in pain.

Arkan lifted his hand, the man fell to the ground and clutched his chest. He looked up to see Arkan's sword directed at his face.

"Now talk...or I'll do a hell of a lot worse to you." Arkan demanded.

The man was dragged to the fire and put onto a tree stump. He spat out blood and glared at Vakar then Arkan.

"Ok first things first you two can really punch hard when your mad." The man cringed."But to the point of your brutal interrogation I don't actually know who it is that is giving Kalor these orders... but, but you should know that he has been acting weird. Every now and then he clutches his chest and he seems to be in a great amount of pain. Sometimes he nearly collapses and we don't understand why." the man tried to explain.

"What do you mean?" Vakar asked looking at Arkan for an explanation.

"He means that his connection to the fade is getting thinner by the week, he's getting a lot weaker, but its his master that's causing him the pain." Arkan explained grimly.

"Excuse me. What's that elf trying to say? Why is he talking about the fade and what connection does it have with Kalor?" the man asked standing up quickly.

"Your master is actually dead. Someone else is basically controlling his movements by making him an abomination, but it is the caster that is keeping the demon inside his dead body. So whoever is in power over him is very unimpressed with the way he is handling this war or it is an inexperienced or very old mage that is losing control by accident." Arkan explained as he paced around the fire.

"So Kalor's dead and is being kept alive by some demon inside him? Wait ... that's not important to _my _position right now. So I've told you all I know so are you going to let me leave?" The man asked hopefully.

The two men looked at one another and laughed.

"You seriously believed that we'd let you go for that. Hell no! We're going to take you to Denerim for trial and you can explain the full situation of your war and your plans there. Now get up!" Arkan shouted as he went to his staff and pulled it from the ground.

0

0

0

By daybreak the three men were a week's march from Denerim. The chasind man had his hands tied in front of him and was pushed forward every few steps by the ever nagging tip of Arkan's sword. Vakar was at the front of the party group. He quickly lifted his hand in a miiltary fashion for the group to stop.

"Why are we stopping Vakar? We still need to cover a heck of a lot of land to get to Denerim and I don't believe that our _friend_ is in any hurry to stop for a picnic." Arkan asked looking at their prisoner.

"NO, no I can wait. I'm in no hurry for my trial... so can we stop." The prisoner said smiling, he quickly retreated when he saw the two men glaring at him.

"We've stopped because of a very large, very heavily fortified camp and I have no idea if it's one of ours or one of the enemy's." Vakar told Arkan while trying to be as stealthy as possible.

Arkan knelt down to try and not be noticed by any tower guards, then began to grin. Vakan looked over his shoulder and grinned with Arkan.

"What are you planning? And am I going to have to save your ass again because of it." Vakar chuckled placing his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I'm planning on saying hello to our mystery campers. My clan's Keeper always said that negotiation was the first step to peace... even with your own enemy. Well let's see if it works. Stay here please, you see the first sign that I'm in trouble you get the hell out of here. Last thing that I believe we need is for the enemy to get one of their men back. Now... wish me luck will you and follow the plan." Arkan grinned and with a slight salute he flipped and landed into the mystery camp.

"I'll never understand that elf from the looks of it, but he does make a good point. Damn I hate that, oh well..." Vakar smirked and suddenly twisted his body to find the prisoner about to flee. Vakar ran after the escaping man. "Oy! You're not going anywhere."

0

0

0

Within the camp the elf strode plainly trying to attract as much attention as possible. All the soldiers stood up from their R&R and lifted their weapons. One of the soldiers ran at Arkan and stopped him in his tracks.

"What are you doing within this camp elf. If you haven't noticed there is a massive number of chasnid running amock in Fereldan." The man said motioning his men to surround the lone elf mage. The elf looked round, smiled and began to laugh.

"Arrest this man. We don't know if he is in league with the foul demons that now plague this land. The Ranger captians will want to question him. Now please elf come quietly and we won't harm you." the man asked politely still with his weapon trained on Arkan. Arkan nodded his head and followed the soldier to the centre of the camp which had a large veridian tent. The men walked to the entrance and the soldier entered the tent. Arkan looked around his captors and shrugged his shoulders.

The soldier exited the tent and motioned Arkan to enter. Arkan strode proudly in, hand on the hilt of his sword and staff in hand. He looked round the tent. The tent was dark only lit with one orb of light over the war table. The table was large and round and around the edge of the table it contained the coat of arms for every Arling and city of Fereldan. Arkan tilted his head and looked behind him to find the soldier had left. He the walked to the chair and found a heartwood bow of very fine craftsmenship.

Arkan chortled as he heard the slight footsteps of someone behind him. "So I take it that your in charge of this little rabble of ill equiped men I take it." He turned around and found a beautiful human woman standing in front of him. She had dark brown hair and green eyes and wore very well made dragonscale armour. Arkan was suddenly taken aback and smiled.

"So you do reconise me Arkan." The mysterious Ranger Captain smiled putting her hand on her hip. "Its been a while."

0

0

0


	5. Chapter 4

**0**

**00000**

**Chapter 4**

**00000**

**0**

Arkan looked at the girl and grinned, taking his hand away from his hilt he circled the girl. He stopped in front of her and looked at her.

"Oh how could I forget you? The one and only, the best and last one of my students. Summer Valor. Last time we met you called the templars on me, only after you stole one of my books and learned a lot of magic from me." Arkan said grimly looking at the girl's satchel. The girl looked at him and shook her head. Arkan moved around the room and laid his staff on the chair arm and removed his cloak and flew it to the table. He sat down on the chair overlooking the war table and put his feet up on the table. Summer walked toward Arkan and pushed his feet off the table and sat down on the table.

"So you remember me. But I am upset that you only remember the bad points. Well... we did end on a really horrible patch." Summer said looking through her pack and taking out a book and tossing it at Arkan. " I was going to return it, but the templars were so intent on killing you that I couldn't return it. I never said thank you did I? You know... for saving my family from the templars when they believed that we were harbouring you."

Arkan flicked through the book then slammed it shut and looked at her sternly.

"Pages are missing, mainly those involving traps and weapon enchantments." Arkan told her. He stood up quickly and moved to the opposite side of the tent. "So Summer how has your magical instruction been without a teacher?" He threw the book onto the table and stared intently at Summer.

"Uh I wondered if you would have forgiven me for what happened all those months ago but it still seems that you can't forget it. Even with all the chasnid running amok."Summer said still not facing Arkan.

Arkan walked over to her and offered her a drink of his magical orange drink. She took it and smiled.

"I have forgiven you. I know that you only did it to protect your family and I can honour that. So how has this war been going on the King's side of things. Because from what I saw, it's going crap." Arkan commented sipping the drink.

"So you've seen what is happening. So where does that put you in all of this? Are you a refugee fleeing the Chantry and the Chasnid or has your sense of heroism kicked in and landed yourself where you normally end up when you try to be a hero... trouble?" Summer asked crossing her arms.

"Ah so you still enjoy simplifying my issues. As you should remember I have _seven _stages of trouble. Right now we're at a stage five. Which is really bad, but it is not as bad as a full on Blight which is a seven." Arkan grinned as he sat back down. Summer giggled quietly then tried to quickly maintain her stern look, but it failed miserably.

"It is good to see that you still have a sense of humour at this time. Frankly I believe that we need a little more of that in these times. Hang on... you said _we're_ in trouble. Are you talking about us or have you found a friend who you have allied yourself with?" Summer asked quickly.

"Oh crap I almost forgot about him. Yes I have an ally. He's up on the hill over to the west with someone you really need to see." Arkan said smirking.

"Is he injured? Why isn't he in the camp! Why did you not bring them in?" Summer asked furiously.

"I didn't bring them in because we didn't know whether or not this was an allied camp. Oh by the way the man I was talking about was a prisoner. We captured him as a group of them were raiding a group of refugees that were headed west toward Redcliff for safety. Now I have to get them in here before the enemy get here, and trust me they will get here." Arkan told Summer taking a drink of his orange drink. Arkan walked to the tent's entrance, a soldier ran in and stumbled. He saluted both Arkan and Summer.

"Sirs we have sighted a small group of our soldiers coming this way. The most of them are wounded. It looks like a whole company's worth of men. Would you like the templar that was with them to be brought in to give a report." The messanger asked panting. Summer looked to me and nodded. The man ran off. Summer looked concerned. Arkan turned to face her.

"It's alright we're at war and anyway you know I can handle myself when it comes to templars, so you have nothing to worry about... But that's not what your concerned about is it?" Arkan asked stroking his chin. The templar arrived before she could answer him. The templar looked at Arkan and immediately drew his sword.

"You! Elf! You are under arrest by order of the Chantry! Good work Captain Valor on capturing this fugitive." The templar laughed. "So you believed that the chantry would forget you you are sadly mistaken elf." Summer looked at the templar in disgust, then picked up her bow and cocked it. " Huh, good now he has no escape points keep your arrow trained on-" The templar stopped when he saw the arrow trained on him.

" Oh it's so good to see that you two know each other. Now put your sword down templar. He is helping the King in this fight, so with me in command, the chantry can wait, and by the way you look, you don't look as though you can handle Arkan anyway. Let alone me as well." Summer commented, still with her arrow pointed at the templar. "Now give your damn report and end we can end this little reunion." Summer lowered her weapon and sat down. The templar did as ordered then stood at attention and gave his report.

"Um well yes. Right. As you know we have been pushing the chasnid back with little trouble for the past few weeks. But now they seemed to have changed tactics. They have all fallen back near ostagar and made a huge push, causing mass panic and also they are pushing us back at every turn. This base is now the furthest south that the king has now. It also now appears that the all now have a common goal and a leader to lead them to it. But whenever we capture one of them they kill themselves. So we have no way of telling who is leading them or why they are even attacking us." The tempar reported, he then saluted and left the tent snarling at Arkan as he walked away. Arkan just grinned and waved.

Summer turned and ran her hands through her hair. Arkan stared at her in concern. He walked over to her and turned her around by her shoulders.

"We are going to make it. We just need to hold for reinforcements or we get the hell out here and fall back to a more secure position. It's your choice your in command here. But remember we do have a prisoner. But we will give you any assistance that we can provide." Arkan reminded her holding her shoulders.

"Right...yes, your right but we won't fall back until everyone is back to base I still have scouts out there. One of them being my sister." Summer said looking at her feet.

"Well we can't wait long otherwise we will be surrounded and then there will be no chance for escape. Right now I'll get my friend and our prisoner in here, you try and tell your men that they are falling back." Arkan said about to leave the tent, a soldier ran in panicking. Arkan stopped to see what the trouble was. he looked out in to the camp to see soldiers scurrying for weapons and armour, and those already in armour was assisting the refugees that suddenly appeared. Summer ran to the soldier and tried to calm him.

"It's ok what's happening? Speak soldier!" Summer looked at Arkan then to the panicing soldier.

"It's the enemy, they made a huge attack on the last city in this sector. There are hundreds of people panicking and the enemy are coming this way from the west. And there has been no word from your sister, nor any of the other scouting teams." The soldier said pointing in the direction of the smoke and fleeing refugees. Arkan looked at Summer and quickly grabbed all his equipment and ran in the direction where Vakar was meant to be. This was also the direction of the smoke. Summer equipped her sword and grabbed twenty soldiers and followed Arkan quickly. Arkan stopped and turned to face Summer.

"No your not coming with me. You need to get your people out of here. Fall back to Dragons Peak to the north but get the citizens to Denerim so that they can flee to the other nations. This is now a full scale attack, something I was hoping to prevent. Now get out of here!" Arkan handed her his satchel and ran off to find Vakar. She looked in it to find books and tomes. She handed it to her second in command telling him everything Arkan told her and also mentioning to not trust anyone with the bag she just given him. She ran to catch Arkan. When she caught up to him she drew her bow and cocked it and continued running.

"Your not losing me that easily Arkan. Not again anyway now don't argue and hurry up. Your friend might not have stuck around to wait on you." Summer shouted over the screams as the two of them ran towards where Vakar should have been.

0

0

0

Meanwhile two hours before the attack, Vakar chased the prisoner into a small forest. The man had been running non-stop for a while. Vakar became annoyed and took off his shield. He pounded his fist against it and stopped. he stepped back four feet and with one mighty swing, threw his shield aiming for the prisoner who was a hundred feet away. The shield spun continuously and by immense luck the shield slammed into the back of the man's legs. The man flew backwards and landed on his ass. The man looked behind him to see Vakar sprinting towards him. In desperation the man rolled onto his front and tried to get back on his feet. Vakar caught up to him and kicked the back on the man's knees forcing him back on to the ground. Vakar picked up his shield and looked at the man.

"Hahaha I still can't believe you Chasnid. We told you that if you tried to escape then you would get severely hurt. Well you did make that chase long and hard I mean we must have covered three kilometers. I can't even see the smoke from the camp. Now let's get back. The next time you try to escape, I'll chop off your feet. Now get up." Vakar said panting as he dragged the man onto his feet.

He looked around and then suddenly felt a small sharp prick at his back. His pupils shifted to the edges of his eyes and quickly spin kicked the attacker. The attacker wore drakescale leather armour and a face mask, the attacker had the build of a fit girl. She flipped away from his kick and fired off a volley of arrows, Vakar blocked them with his shield quickly. He retreated to the chasnid and stabbed his shield into the ground and tied the chasnid's feet together to prevent another escape attempt. Knowing that his attacker hadn't seen his face he put his helmet on and put the face plate down. He stood up and drew his longsword and his shortsword and swung them in circles then charged at the girl letting out a mighty battle cry. The attacker lifted her arm and three attack wolves appeared and charged at Vakar. He rolled past the first one slicing off its right legs, jumping at the second and stabbed his sword into its head. The third one ran head first for Vakar and lunged at him, Vakar ducked and sliced the wolf's belly so that it was incapacitated. The wolf fell to the ground and began to whimper. Vakar ignored it and ran at his attacker.

The girl in a pit of rage dropped her bow and drew her swords and ran at Vakar. Vakar and the attacker's swords clashed so powerfully that sparks flew. The two performed precise movements dodging, parrying and slashing at each other. Vakar sliced at the attacker's head, the attacker bent backwards and kicked at Vakar. Vakar quickly grabbed her leg and threw her away from him, he jumped at her both swords in hands and sliced downwards. The attacker rolled away and got back onto her feet. Steadying herself she returned to her original stance. At the same time Vakar prepared his next strike. He circled his opponent then lauched himself into the air and started to spin making both his swords into a blur when he landed he started a barrage of strikes that forced the attacker back so quickly she could sometimes not block any of his attacks. Vakar when he realised that he had taken her off balance kicked her in the ribs. She fell against a tree, she looked up the tree and stood up, Vakar slashed down at her head, the girl fell to the ground to avoid being hit which made Vakar's blades become embedded into the tree. Vakar tried to pull the swords out of the tree, the attacker took advantage of this moment and kicked Vakar away from his weapons. Picking up her own she started a multitude of stikes which forced Vakar to retreat, Vakar ducked and dodged all of the attacks but with each one he lost more of his balance. The attacker made a slice at Vakar's feet forcing him off his balance, his back fell against a tree right next to the prisoner. The attacker shoved her elbow into Vakar's gut then into his neck just as she was about to make the final blow she looked at Vakar's shield and immediatly backed off.

She backed away and removed her face mask. Vakar, after gaining his breath back looked up and in shock backed away from her and removed his helmet completely.

"Vakar is that you?" She asked frowning as she tended to her wolf that Vakar hadn't killed. " It is you! Of all of the places in this war you couldv'e been you chose here."


	6. Chapter 5

**0**

**00000**

**Chapter 5**

**00000**

**0**

Vakar looked at the girl then turned to face the prisoner and took back his shield.

"Well hello to you to Winter. It's been a while, how have you been? Isn't it a lovely day we're having?" Vakar said sarcastically. The girl now identified as Winter, was frowning."So not in the mood I take it, where did you learn to fight like that? Only person I seen you can do that is the elf I was travelling with, until our chasnid friend here tried to escape." Vakar asked pointing at the Chasnid man. Winter looked at Vakar and laughed a little."What's so funny Winter?"

"You say you travel with an elf. What is his name? Would it be Arkan? If it is then you have to hit him. Because three months ago he taught me how to fight like this. Funny isn't it? If your friend hadn't told you if he had students what does that make you. A hired sword perhaps?" Winter told Vakar as he collected his blades.

"Actually he is teaching me how to fight against magic users and I am teaching him to fight larger and stronger opponents but now after seeing what you just did I'm unsure if that's what I'm here for." Vakar said scratching his head."We need to get back now before his friends find him and us. Let's go." At those exact words twelve men came out of the treeline and surrounded Vakar. One walked towards Winter.

"Are you alright milady? We heard fighting and immediately came to your aid. You over there! You will be taken to our camp to be interrogated." the ranger ordered. Winter shook her head and stood in front of Vakar looking at her soldiers.

"Lower your weapons damn it! This bumbling idiot is an old friend of mine and he brings us a prisoner who can shed some light on this situation. Now lets get back to base before my sister goes insane and sends a patrol after us. Have you lot seen any of the other scout teams."Winter explained picking up her bow and her swords. Two of the soldiers picked the Chasnid man up and untied his feet. Vakar walked next to Winter and he tried starting a conversation.

"So how much did Arkan teach you? Must have been most of his repertoire to make you that fast." Vakar commented. Winter just looked at him and snorted.

"I'm not telling you anything about him and his teaching skills. If he hasn't told you anything then niether will I. Where is he anyway?" Winter asked still not looking at Vakar. Vakar looked at her confused at her attitude.

"Have I done anything to offend you cause if I have then I apologise. Arkan is in the camp. Most likely talking with whoever is in charge." Vakar told her. Winter grinned and shook her head slowly.

"So he would be talking to my sister, figures as much, he taught both of us skills, he taught her magic and me how to improve my skills with a sword and he told me that with that then I could teach my sister what he taught me. That was three months ago when he left us because of the templars that threatened him, he told us nothing about why he left us or why he protected us when the templars came." Winter explained looking at the ground. Vakar looked at the sky and smirked.

" The sly dog, he never told me anything. Now I believe I know why."Vakar said laughing. Winter looked at him and pondered what he was going to say.

"Oh this is going to be good. Go on what's your brilliant idea as to why he told you nothing and originally didn't want to ally himself with you." Winter asked folding her arms as they walked.

"He did it to protect anyone. The bastard. I think he has always been like this. Always trying to protect those weaker than him and teaching them not to fear and hate mages. It makes sense now... Although I will ask him the true reason when this is all over." Vakar said looking back to the prisoner to check he was still there. The party kept moving forward. On the roads Vakar stopped when he saw an old doll. He picked it up and put his hands over the tracks next to it.

"Guys. Halt a second. These tracks are fresh, and from the look of them they were military boots." Vakar mentioned lifting the doll to Winter's extended hand.

"Wow master of the obvious. These roads are being used by the King's army to escort the refugees to Denerim. Nothing more. Now lets get moving before something of actual importance gets here and you know try to kill us like most things are at the moment." Winter told Vakar tossing back the old doll. Vakar looked at the doll for a final time then placed it back on the road." Hey pick that back up! This is the King's road so some little girl is going to miss their doll and now that we have it we can get it back to her." Vakar smiled and put it in his pouch and ran to catch up to Winter.

0

0

0

The group were now one hour away from the camp. The chasnid man cried out and fell to his knees. "Can we please rest now? My legs feel like they are on fire no thanks to that bastard and his forsaken shield toss." The man shouted pointing his tied up hands at Vakar. Vakar smirked and shrugged his shoulders."How did you throw that far anyway? No normal person could do that!"

Vakar turned and raised his hands. "Well guess what I am not normal and that my friend makes me a threat to your master!" Vakar continued walking. He thought to himself _It's the unextrordinary people that will make this fight long and hard, but it will also give us victory._

The group were half an hour away from their destination. That's when the peasants started to panic. Droves of them arrived from nowhere pushing their way past the Ranger squad in such a bustle that they knocked some of them over. Winter and Vakar kept together and Vakar forcefully grabbed the Chasnid man to get him out the way of the stampeding citizens. Those rangers that were on their feet then tried to take command of the situation but continued to fail in the attempt. Winter looked around for the King's men that were meant to be guarding this road.

"Where the hell are the escorts? This road was supposed to be protected! Men get these people to safety, lieutenant take four men your coming with me, Vakar and the chasnid, the rest of you stay with the people. Something startled them and I intend to find out. Get moving soldier!"Winter shouted. The group that Winter designated to go with her, grabbed the chasnid man and started to run through the large crowd of panicing civilians. The group ran as fast as they could through the civlians whilst drawing their weapons. When they reached the back of the crowd they found nothing but fire in front of them. Vakar looked up and quickly grabbed his shield and lifted it above his head.

"Everyone down! FIREBALL INCOMING!" Vakar screamed he pulled Winter next to him to get her out the blast area better. The fireball impacted against vakar's shield, throwing him and Winter to the ground. The two got up and looked around them.

"Is everyone alright? Casualty count please lieutenant... Lieutenant? Soldiers find the lieutenant and the Chasnid bastard. We need the Chasnid alive and hopefully so is the lieutenant." Winter shouted over the raging fires that now seemed to surround them. The men looked for the two men.

"Sir we can't find-" one of the soldiers was about to say before he was cut short by a flying arrow that pierced his chest. Then through the fire all around the group, what looked like thirty men appeared from the fire as if they were made from it themselves. The men grabbed thier weapons as fast as they could, drawing swords and axes and maces. The attacking force slowly moved towards the surprised team drawing their weapons from their blackened sheaths. All of the men wore heavy black plate armour that looked as though it was forged in hell itself. They stopped still and one stood forward and removed his helmet to reveal a face that looked liked charred and broken.

"So noble heroes of Fereldan will you stand down at the sight of your certain death or will you stand defient at the prospect that you will lose this tiny war." The man said his voice sounding like the darkspawn disiples. He raised his sword at Vakar's face and asked again. He then looked around the group and laughed."So you captured a pathetic chasnid worm who didn't follow orders, he will die for this but you could be sparred if you just surrender to the will of Flemeth."

The group looked at the creature in dismay but it was Vakar that stood forward drawing his blade and putting the flat end to his head he muttered something to himself and looked behind him to see Winter nodding at him and with that he shouted "We don't care if you work with the Archdemon as well you won't see this land taken by tyranny monster! Not whilst I still draw breath!" Vakar swung his blade at the creatures head and lopped it off then quickly retreated behind his shield. The enemy roared at the death of their captain's death and charged the group. The rangers proved that they were capible warriors and took down ten of the enemy soldiers in the first wave, but after that they started to drain and started to be beaten down one by one.

0

0

0

After half an hour of fighting Vakar and Winter were the last ones standing for their side. The enemy still had fifteen soldiers left. Panting, Vakar spit out some blood and looked at the dead rangers and also his prisoner. The enemy then sent five of their men at Vakar and Winter. Vakar swung his blade killing one of the men and quickly turned to kill the one that aimed at Winter. he turned to face a battle axe that looked like it was going to kill him. He shut his eyes, all of a sudden he heard the man be fired far away from him. He turned his head to find Arkan pointing his hand at the soldier that just got flown away and Arkan ran to meet his friend and drew his weapon and lay his back against Vakar's shield.

"So did you miss me? No? Of course not you found a small party and didn't invite me. I'm insulted, just joking. Where's the prisoner? He better still be with you. Or we're in trouble with the war effort. Oh hey Winter how have you been?" Arkan joked as he stabed through thesoldier to his right and sending the man to his front flying away with a lightning strike.

The fight continued for ten minutes and Winter and the others were victorious. Arkan clasped arms with Vakar and laughed. He then looked to Winter and her sister who were hugging at this point.

"It's good to see you again pointy ears, how come wherever you go you seem to find trouble?" Winter said smiling and shrugging her shoulders.

"I have no clue, lately I'm having no luck but you lot already seem to know each other so that's why I'm not doing any introductions. Vakar want to grab our friend and you can explain at camp... that is once we find it." Arkan looked around the dead men. He found the lieutanent and called Winter over and handed her his helmet and sword. He bowed his head in respect and closed the poor man's eyes.

"I'm sorry Winter I bet he was a good man." Vakar said putting his hand on Winter's shoulder. Winter shrugged it off and looked at Vakar, Summer and Arkan and turned and walked off."

"If we're going to make it to second base camp we better move it... come on what you lot waiting on let's move." Winter shouted still carrying her dead lieutenant's sword. Arkan shook his head and looked at the dead men and made an earth spell that buried them and gave them tombstones and with another flick of his wrists the names and ranks of the soldiers appeared engraved in the stones.

"That will do thanks for their names Summer that should help identify them after this is all over. Let's go before Vakar and Winter get in even more touble. By the way where is second base camp?" Arkan asked walking with Summer away from the newly made graves.

"Lotherine. That's where base camp is now." Summer said looking at the ground. She knew it was close to their original base but it was the best place at the minute. At least it had some defences.


	7. Chapter 6

**0**

**00000**

**Chapter 6**

**00000**

**0**

The five made it to Lotherine with no more difficulties and were met with warm welcome. Winter ran to the rest of her troops and passed the lieutenant's sword to them and told them of what had occurred in the battlefield. The group bowed their heads in respect for their fallen comrades. Arkan looked at Vakar then Summer and walked to the group of templars that were working on evacuations.

"What do you want mage? You come here to gloat at how we can't attack you for escaping the tower because your apparently under the army's protection." The templar snapped pointing his blade at Arkan's neck. Arkan just looked up to the sky and sighed.

"No I actually came to check how evacuations were coming along. We need these people out of here before the Chasind bastards and their creepy elite soldiers get here. Now give me a full report please so I can inform the Ranger Captains Winter and Summer." Arkan ordered the templar moving the man's sword away from his neck. The templar nodded in frustration and gave the full report and told Arkan to get lost. Arkan walked to the bridge to see about three hundred soldiers waiting for orders. Summer ran up to Arkan and nudged him.

"Here's your pack back I checked it was all there. Don't worry it all is, I might of peeked a tiny bit though." Summer giggled shrugging her shoulders handing Arkan his bag. He shook his head and smiled and rubbed her head messing up her hair and walked back towards the Chantry. She looked back and followed him. Arkan walked near an old building and looked at it. An old man appeared out of it and began to shout at him.

"You no go away from here you have caused me and my family enough grief and I bet this war is your doing as well. Templars arrest that monster he is an apostate." the old man shouted walking out with his walking stick. The templars looked at Arkan and at the old man, Arkan pointed at the old man.

"I believed that every civilian was out of here. The chasind are going to be here in less than three days and we need everyone out and sir..." Arkan said irritably. Summer walked over and shouted at the templars and then looked at the old man.

"Father I thought I told you that you need to be at Denerim. Your boat will leave without you if you don't hurry. Arkan is helping us again just as he done in the past and that's why he isn't being attacked by the templars." Summer explained to he father. The man looked at Arkan and began a massive argument with his daughter. Summer then asked the two soldiers next to the templars to move her father onto the carriage. Looking defeated the old man accepted and looked at his daughter with teary eyes and walked with the assigned soldiers. Summer watched as her father walked away and started to cry silently. Arkan walked over to her and went to see if she was alright. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm fine, really no need to worry." Summer lied, Arkan raised an eyebrow and shook his head and walked away. She turned to watch him go then looked away.

"Whenever your ready to tell me what's up you know where to find me." Arkan shouted as he walked across the bridge to Vakar. The two men clasped arms and Vakar looked around looking very confused.

"Um Arkan just wondering. Where are our tents?" Vakar laughed taking a swig of his ale. Arkan shrugged his shoulders and sat on the edge of the bridge. He took out a book from his bag and started reading. Vakar became slightly annoyed that Arkan didn't explain how he knew the girls or why he taught them a few of his tricks. Arkan looked up at Vakar and asked him to sit.

"So what's on your mind me honourable friend?" Arkan asked passing another bottle of his special elixer to Vakar. Vakar looked stunned at his friend's concern and turned away before answering.

"This is going to sound stupid. But I was just wondering how you knew the girls back there and why you taught them some of your tricks, and why I'm here if you can teach them to defend themselves from attackers." Vakar asked looking at the ground and shuffling his feet. Arkan just laughed and face palmed himself.

"You're wondering why I taught them how to defend themselves and what your here for if I can do that?" Arkan laughed but stopped after seeing Vakar look annoyed. " Alright I'll explain everything if that will make you happy." Arkan said laying his hand out to take a swig of the orange elixir.

"Go on then what's the story and is it long?" Vakar asked as if he was a child about to hear a bedtime story. Arkan rolled his eyes and began.

"Well, it was four months ago, about one month after I escaped the Tower of Magi. I came to that farm down that way to evade capture, and Creators did it work, for a while anyway. But whilst I was there a family just moved in whilst I was hiding in it. It was when Winter and Summer were exploring their new home that they bought and they looked in the barn where I was and caught me on the balcony reading _this_book I stole from the Circle. So instantly Winter grabbed the nearest pitch fork and with a pretty good throw nearly stabbed me in the head. So I jumped down to sort it out. Summer then tried to round house kick me in the gut. It was a good kick I had to jump very far to avoid it. But after a while of fighting them I realised that they could have been trained even if it was poorly by some form of military. Summer actually shown her first sign of magical ability in that fight cause she punched me at one point and a small gust of fire burst from her hand. At that point I became worried. Imagine, an untrained mage in progress and a girl who's form could be better but who's throwing arm was superb. I couldn't stand back any longer and so launched my first actual magical attack to incapacitate them so that I could negotiate. It worked Winter was lifted off her feet against one of the posts in the barn and Summer's feet were embedded in the ground. The looks on their faces was priceless." Arkan explained.

"Telling the story of how we all met are we elfy, that's a shame I liked this one left in the dark." Winter chuckled walked up behind Arkan along with Summer. They both sat down next to the guys and Winter asked Arkan to continue.

"Well as I said, You two became incapacitated... sort of. Summer and Winter still tried to hit me even when they were trapped. So I began to negotiate with them. I said that I'll let them go in exchange for safe harbour and also I give them some proper military and magical tutelage. So that Winter could get better at sword fighting and learn how to combat mages, whilst Summer learnt how to control her magic and also perhaps learn some bow and arrow techniques. So obviously you've seen what they said cause your ass was kicked by Winter. Also you saw the magic arrow abilities of Summer when we saved your pretty asses. But anyway for the next month I trained these two in proper combat tactics and also magical healing and fighting methods. This I done out in the woods, the field and the barn. I taught them to defend themselves properly so that they had nothing to fear if an attack like this ever indeed happened, but after I believed that their training was going brilliantly someone called out the templars on me." Arkan looked to Summer and Winter knowing that it was their father that did it.

"They stormed the farm in search of me and Winter, Summer and their father were nearly attacked for supposed harbouring of a mage fugitive. So I jumped from the top window and engaged the templars before they could lay a hand on Summer and her family and obviously the dumb lamebrains followed me. But those that didn't were soon attacked by any magic attacks that were aimed that them. So I left after I believed them to be safe. But I see that they kept the gifts I gave them for their training progress. For Winter it was well crafted swords which I got from an old dwarven friend and for Summer it was a beautifully crafted heartwood bow crafted by master Wade in Denerim." Arkan finished.

"So you lot knew each other for the past three months and you never told me of any connections you had which could be potentially useful to us right now." Vakar pointed out looking at his friend for an answer.

Arkan shrugged his shoulders and laughed. "It never came up! Anyway I was doing it to protect them from the templars. But that is a good point, some of the people I know could aid us in this war but we need to know our enemy and what their aim is in this endeavour. So we need to get our friend in the chantry over there to the King so we can get a true extent of what we're in for. So that we can make a proper plan of counter attack against who we're up against." Arkan stood up and walked away. Vakar looked up and pondered everything that was going on and who this elf truly was and how much he was keeping from him.


	8. Chapter 7

**0**

**0000**

**chapter 7**

**0000**

**0**

The next morning Arkan awoke bright and early, hoping to get a few more minutes of practice before any major defence of the town. He was not the only one with the idea.

"Morning sleepy head. I thought I'd find you out here before me. You always told me that practise is everything and that it should be done before anything else in the morning." He found Summer saying to him as she launched another arrow at the scarecrow in the distance. Arkan laughed and shook his head in disbelief.

_My own student lecturing me. Who'd of thought it. _Arkan thought to himself. He jogged next to her and brought out his staff. He aimed it at the scarecrow at about 90 metres from him.

"You'll never hit it. If you do it will only be just, I remember you could only manage 70 metres in range with your spells." Summer commented bringing out a pouch of coins. "Bet you don't hit it's head so hard that it explodes into dust." Summer smiled at him thinking that she made a safe bet against her former mentor. He just stared at her and said something in elvish and an arcane missile fired into the distance.

"Um you do know that you did not aim just there Arkan. So I think I'll take my money now thanks." Summer chuckled still looking at her master's face who still looked so confident.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch my young pupil. Look at the target my missile is still flying towards it." Arkan asked her smugly pointing at the scarecrow. Summer looked thinking that it was a way for him to stall on payment. But he was right, it was still flying at a fast rate at the target and looked to be on target. The missile flew straight at the scarecrow's torso and made contact with it. Summer cheered at her victory, until she saw Arkan counting down to something, she looked back at the scarecrow to find it explode from the centre of its chest. Its head then landed at her feet. Arkan looked at her and grinned at his victory then patted her on her head and walked off.

"Never underestimate a mage. It's bound to bite you in the butt if you do." Arkan told her as he walked off. Summer looked at the scarecrow's head as it smoldered away to nothing and looked at Arkan shocked at what he just done.

"How? How did he do that with out looking? It makes no sense! Has his magic grown so much in the last three months that it surpasses every thing that the circle taught him from those books. What is he?" Summer asked herself.

"Now that is a question we've been wondering ever since he reappeared." Summer sprung around to find Vakar and Winter walking down to her. Summer looked puzzled so Winter explained "From what Vakar told me about what he saw when he met Arkan and what he has done since they have been travelling with him definitely indicates that Arkan is not the same as he was when we parted company three months ago. He... he's more, well isolated from most things, his power has increased and he is hiding secrets about his past and also what we are truly facing here."

"What are you saying sister? That he knows who's behind all this?" Summer paused and considered what her sister possibly meant, she looked up in shock."NO! Please tell me you're not considering that he is behind all this! He has helped us so far... he saved both of you. He kept you alive when he could have killed you and he might not be telling us things for our own protection. We don't know what he is planning but it is not anything that will harm us...He wouldn't... not him."Her voice died away with all the certainty she had for her teacher and friend. She was beginning to believe her sister when she listened to her own words and those of Vakar and Winter. She looked away and went towards the where the scarecrow used to stand and touched the post where it once stood.

Winter looked at Vakar and whispered in his ear."Go into Arkan's room see if you can find his satchel bring it to me at the chantry once you find it we will find what he is hiding. I'll try and comfort my sister. She never liked it when she lost any trust in people she liked as a close friends. It'll be hard for her if what we said is true."

Vakar nodded and started to head off until Winter caught him and whispered again."Don't let him catch you otherwise we will have a very angry and vengeful mage on our hands and both of us know that isn't a good thing. Now go lug nut before he gets back and hurry up about it!"Summer looked back at her sister and shook her head, not believing the even possibility of any betrayal by Arkan she then turned to face her sister and tried to defend Arkan's honour.

Meanwhile Vakar ran quietly to the hut that Arkan had his belongings in whilst praying to himself that Winter was wrong and that he wasn't caught by Arkan. He'd seen what he could do when he is calm and fighting. He didn't need him to see Arkan fighting when he is angry who knows what could happen. He shakes his head to remove such evil visions of his friend using magic when he is angry and focused on not getting caught at all. He opened the door silently and entered the small room. He twisted and turned, looking for the satchel which was nowhere to be seen. He walked over to Arkan's bed and lifted the mattress and found the nothing. He looked around the bed for any clue to where it could be only to find the room a mess. He kept searching. Then a voice asked him "Looking for this _friend_!"

Vakar spun round in shock at the voice to find Arkan standing at the doorway, he made a move to draw his sword only find that he removed it to make less noise while searching the room so it was next to Arkan at this point. The elf slammed the door behind him and advanced towards Vakar, who was readying himself for a fight. Arkan looked at his friend and threw the satchel to Vakar's feet. Vakar looked up in confusion.

"This was what you were after wasn't it?" Arkan snapped , Vakar still hesitant to pick it up. "You were ordered by Winter to find my satchel weren't you? For reasons already known to me."

Vakar picked up the bag and looked to his friend in shame. "Look I didn't want to come in here and-" Arkan raised his hand to interrupt. he glared at his friend in disgust at the attempt at lying.

"Don't give me that excuse, that you were _following_ orders! You all don't trust me! After all I saved your life and that of Winter. Twice! What have I done to make you distrustful. Tell me and I'll happily leave." Arkan shouted moving closer to Vakar and drew his blade. Vakar readied himself for combat again.

"I'm not going to fight you Vakar. Why would I? It would only make a mess and these people need you on the front line. After all you are a soldier after all with no thoughts to call your own!" Arkan snapped barging passed Vakar in rage.

"Get out and report back to Winter! But i believed that we were friends. I thought you of all people would trust that I wouldn't do anything to hurt any of you... well again anyway. So leave and don't come back in here unless we are either moving out or under attack." Arkan finished off, he started to clean his sword and Vakar didn't look back at his friend until he reached the door. He knew that he just hurt the one person they wanted on their side.

Winter was outside the door with her bow drawn. As soon as the door opened she pointed it at vakar the quickly withdrew, grabbing Vakar's shoulder.

"Vakar! I thought you were in trouble. We saw Arkan go in there. What happened did you get it with out him noticing?" Winter sharply asked still watching out in case of an enraged magic elf blasted through the door. Vakar silently nodded and handed the bag over before walking away, looking at the ground in shame of what he done to his friend. Winter watched him go in confusion then turned to her sister who just shook her head in disgust.


	9. Chapter 8

**0**

**0000**

**chapter 8**

**0000**

**0**

Vakar had walked over to the bridge that night and sat down on the edge of the wall overlooking the forest. He looked up to find Summer sitting next to him.

"Maybe you were right Summer. Maybe he isn't sure of his own thoughts and that's what he isn't telling us. God I feel like such an idiot for believing your sister." Vakar said slamming his fist onto the bridge wall. Summer shook her head in disagreement.

"She had good cause to worry. I mean think of it this way. I know that he wouldn't hurt us intentionally but the day he finds you and this whole thing explodes into chaos." Summer pointed out to try and comfort Vakar.

The two sat on the wall to what Vakar seemed like an eternaty. the dawn was fast approaching and the two firends were still talking over the previous couple of days events.

"Has our prisoner revealed anything else, or is he sticking to his original story?" Vakar asked trying effortlessly to avoid their previous discussion.

"No, still keeping to the I don't know speech. I was thinking of letting Arkan loose on him again." Summer told Vakar. Vakar smiled and laughed slightly. He stopped and looked out into the forest and saw something stir in the ever vanishing darkness. He stood up, drew his sword and shield and looked at Summer.

"Summer get up. I think I just seen something move in the shadows." Summer shot up and drew her bow and magically ignited the tip of the arrow she just pulled from her quiver.

All of a sudden Vakar saw more movement, then heard splashing as if someone or something was moving through the stream towards them. Summer then fired four shots into the long grass in front of them and saw fifteen heavily armoured soldiers in front of them with more coming from behind. Suddenly four enemy troops clambered onto the bridge by charging down the guards and the barricades. Vakar smiled and swung his blade in circular motions walking slowly towards the enemy forces on the bridge.

"Time for these idiots to see what I'm like when I get pissed off." Vakar shouted, charging at the enemy with a mighty battle cry. Summer fired off her arrows into the long grass to hit the enemy who were steadily advancing towards their position. Summer fired an arrow at the top of the bell tower to signal the alarm when she had a free shot. The shot ignited a large bail of very dry hay setting the entire top of the tower into flames.

"That should get the towns attention." Summer said to herself as she stabbed a chasind in the skull with one of her arrows then shooting the one behind him with the same arrow.

Vakar was having a hell of a time. He had ten of he enemy attacking him alone. He loved this as it removed the guilt from his head for a time. He was performing combos of thrusts, parries and slashes which tore the enemies armour to pieces. Vakar ducked out of the way of one of the soldiers battle axes then stands up and stick his tongue out. The soldier swung again and Vakar ducked again but this time stabbing the soldier's gut in the process with his dagger which was concealed in his boot.

0

0

0

Arkan heard the commotion outside but was sitting in his room reading the tome he took from the Circle. One of the invaders burst through the door and yelled at Arkan. Arkan looked up and raised his hand and blasted the man back outside and went back to his reading.

"If you don't mind I'm trying to read. Really the rudeness of some people." Arkan muttered to himself and waved his hand, the door was fitted back into place. He shook his head.

_They can handle themselves fine. I trained the girls properly and Vakar can handle himself. These spells will help in the later fights anyway._Arkan thought to himself as he shut out the noises from outside.

0

0

0

"Where is that blasted elf Vakar?" Winter shouted as she lopped off a chasind man.

"Most likely still in that hut of his doing God knows what." Vakar said backing up to Winter.

Winter and Vakar jumped to the other side of the bridge and took up better defencive stances. Winter then looked around seeing that her sister wasn't with them.

"Vakar where's Summer, wasn't she with you this entire time?" Winter said throwing a dagger into the skull of a chasind.

Vakar twisted his body to the left and saw that the entire camp was in chaos. every thing seemed to be on fire and a small group of the heavily armoured chasind gathering around Arkan's hut.

"I don't see her anywhere. I don't think that Arkan's going to be in his hut for much longer. Looks like their getting ready to burn it to the ground." Vakar said parrying with his shield.

0

0

0

The battle raged further and the village was nearly destroyed. Arkan still sat in his hut and heard the commotion as the group of chasind tried to break the door. He lifted his head at the sound of flapping wings. He dropped the book and gathered his gear. A scream sounded throughout the hut and Arkan dropped everything apart from his staff and his sword. He spun to face the door and blew the entire door and its frame off and killed the group outside the door. He walked out the room and looked into the air and saw the silhouette of a dragon flying over head. He looked in the direction of the scream and ran in that direction.

Vakar and Winter heard the scream as well and were racing to reach her.

"That was Summer I'm sure of it." Winter said panicking as she ran for the distant scream.

Arkan was already there as he saw Summer being picked up, kicking and screaming by four brutes. Just as they were about to separate in different directions Arkan fired off a large volley of arcane bolts. Smoldering through their armour they dropped Summer and charged at the elf. He jumped over their heads and sliced one of them in the back and smacked the other two in the backs of the head with the staff. He backed over to Summer and handed her bow back to her.

"You're late." She said grasping her bow and giving Arkan a hug with her free arm.

"Sorry about that, had some light reading that I_ just _couldn't get away from. Now let's end this and get to cover before that dragon comes back to make mince meat out of us." Arkan said sending an earthquake straight towards Summer's attackers.

Vakar and Winter ran up to Arkan and Summer.

"So now you show up, you pointy eared idiot." Winter shouted at Arkan.

"Nice to see you too. Now shut up and fight, I need to get my things. Vakar get our prisoner before the dragon finds him please." Arkan said as he ran to his now burning hut.

"What's with him? Wait did he say dragon?" Vakar said with a huge grin on his face.

Winter smacked him in the back of the head.

"No time to think about that. Now get that prisoner before he becomes dead meat otherwise you'll be dead meat." Winter shouted.

"On it oh short tempered one." Vakar said smiling as he ran off.

"I just wanna kill both of them sometimes." Winter grunted and charged back into the thick of the fighting with her sister.

0

0

0

At the hut Arkan dodged falling debris and finally retrieved his belongings. He looked up after finding something missing.

"Looking for this Arkan." came a chilling voice that Arkan never heard before. He turned round slowly to find a blond haired woman standing behind him with a sword in one hand and his journal in the other.

"The true leader of this entire war I presume?" he walked cautiously towards the woman.

"My, my how the younger generations grow in intellect but also how much they remain so ignorant." the woman said flicking her hair.

"Your no older than me. Yet you babble like the old goats in the circle. Do all humans fail to speak sense or is it just a select few?" Arkan said really getting annoyed. He started to charge up a spell.

"Your weak magic will have little effect on me young elf so I wouldn't bother, not if you wish this precious journel back. I wonder what secrets you have inside this. Is it spells or hidden clan locations?" The woman asked moving into the room.

Arkan decided that caution was defiantly required for this person. He couldn't tell why but something didn't feel right about her. Something sinister and old he thought.

"Bah, young people always annoy me one way or another. I have a feeling that you will annoy me in th future and so I'm going to end this farce with you today." The woman said.

She fired a large torrent of ice towards the elf which started to tare the hut in two. Arkan rolled out the way and fired a small fireball at her taking care not to hit his journal. She blocked it with on hand and sent it straight back at Arkan. Arkan placed a magical barrier around himself which was destroyed sending him flying into the back wall of the burning building. He looked up and saw her preparing something else. Arkan thought of something that would stop her and get his book back in the same way. He whispered an incantation and shoved his hands into the ground.

"Ha. So depressed that you dig yourself your own grave with your hands and to think I saw potential in you boy." The woman said.

Just as she was about to launch her spell that would have finished Arkan, roots grasped hold of her legs and started to drag her down. At the same time Arkan ran towards the woman and snatched the book from her hands and jumped from the room. He turned his body to face the top of the structure and fired a stone fist at its last main support. The woman turned and smiled at the elf as the building collapsed around her Arkan stood outside the hut and watched as a massive high dragon burst forth from the building sending him and anyone near him flying into walls and other rubble. Arkan watched as the dragon swooped the edges of the buildings and soared away.

The Chasind followed, those that had survived any how and a templar helped Arkan onto his feet and watched the flapping wings of the dragon that just decimated about two thirds of a twenty thousand strong force. Arkan grasped at his side and stared at his journal.

"Why was she after this? Was it to lure me out? Or was it for another purpose? Who was she anyway and how did she know my name?" Arkan said quietly to himself as he watched the dragon fly away to the south.

0

0

0

Vakar, Winter and Summer along with their prisoner who vakar was dragging along the ground kicking and screaming ran towards Arkan.

"What happened? Why are they retreating? They were winning, oh this makes no sense." Winter stammered as she scratched her head.

"I wouldn't be complaining that they left. Like you said they were_ winning_. We're lucky to even get out of that, that massacer." Summer said looking at the dead soldier at their feet.

Arkan placed his journal into his satchel and took out his magical orange elixer and took a large swig. He offered some to everyone else. Vakar happily accepted.

"Hey you come up with a name for that stuff yet?" Vakar asked getting completely off topic.

"I don't believe this is the time for that just yet Vakar. Anyway I'm still thinking. Lately I've had too much to think about since this whole thing started. Now I have another." Arkan replied remembering the woman that attacked him.

He looked at the others. Winter was looking at her injured soldiers and then at the village.

"What now? We can't hope to stand against another attack, hell that was just a bloody raiding party and it nearly wiped us out!" Vakar reminded them. Unfortunately no-one had an idea of what to do.

"Vakar that was more than just a raiding party, didn't you see how they kept coming from the forest and continued to press against us no matter how many we killed. No what we faced this night was a sample of things to come if we don't get who's responsible soon." Winter said strictly.

Arkan looked into th forest and could still make out the torches of the enemy forces as they retreated into the forest.

"Arkan any thoughts on this situation?" Winter asked.

"None right now. Frankly I'm still surprised they attacked us in such force so soon. Such things have been unheard of since the first Chasind war. Right now I have no idea what we should be doing." Arkan admitted.

Vakar stood forward and slammed his shield into the ground.

"Well I do have an idea of what we should do. That is to get this filth to Denerim and get the forces here to withdraw to safer positions where we can defend ourselves better from attack. if this is only a sample of what the Chasind have in store for us we need to warn the king and as soon as possible." Vakar said taking charge of the situation.

"But fall back to where? At the minute nowhere in the southern Bannorn is safe from this invasion." Arkan pointed out remembering the maps that Summer had shown him from their last camp.

"Redcliff Castle. That was a safe haven during the Blight and so it should be still protectable now. It's our safest bet." Vakar said optimistically.


	10. Chapter 9

**0**

**0000**

**chapter 9**

**0000**

**0**

Deep in the forest, the Chasind Army returns from their battle at Lothering, angry and confused some turn against their ruler who had ordered them back.

"Why did you make us fall back? We were slaughtering them! There was no reason for us to retreat. Why did you do it? Why?" one of the Chasind men shouted along with fifteen others who shared the same views. More voices joined the uproar.

The blond haired woman stepped forward from the shadows into the light of the burning torches and stared out into the vast sea of faces and laughed.

"What's so funny bitch?" one of the Chasind said raising his battle hammer towards the woman.

"Why, you of course. So eager to fight an enemy who isn't even at full strength yet they possess something that I need. So I can't kill them all just yet." the woman said smirking menacingly.

"I do not care if _you_needed something from that filth, but I for one think that you could have got what ever it was from their corpses." the Chasind spat.

The woman raised her hand and it started to glow a sickening green colour and the Chasind man fell to his knees grasping at his throat spuming vomit and blood from his mouth. The man fell dead and the woman flicked her hand in the air to remove the spell from her hand and walked away.

"Remember of whom you serve. I have the power to destroy everyone here. So remember that you service me at my very whim." with that the woman went back into the shadows.

Kalor walked from the tree he was leaning against and looked at the dead man on the ground.

"This is a reminder to all of you that you now serve the great and powerful Flemeth. Now someone take this rotting corpse out of here, it's making my eyes water from it's stench." Kalor ordered. He went back to sit on a tree stump and sharpened his sword.

0

0

0

At Lothering, Arkan and Vakar were gathering the rest of their gear while Winter and Summer awaited them outside the burnt down Chantry.

"So are you sure that the Arl will permit us to stay in his castle. We'll me anyway. He'll allow you and the girls but I'm an apostate. Last i checked the last on of them nearly cost the Wardens the Blight last time." Arkan asked worried his head would be lopped off if he went anywhere near there.

"Yeah but you aren't like that apostate, your fighting with us. The last one was running away." Vakar said as he walked out from the burnt building.

Arkan smiled slightly and looked at his journal when it was in his bag. He still couldn't get why that girl wanted it. He hadn't written anything overly important in it. He shook his mind clear of thought and left the burnt Chantry.

"You took your time pointy ears." Winter said.

"Really is that the only insult you have against me? cause to be honest with you, that is (A) really old and (B) pathetic as an insult." Arkan said rubbing her hair so it was messed up.

Winter was grinding her teeth. She hated that elf somtimes but unfortuatly for her, he's needed. Since he dragged himself and Vakar into this war they might as well survive it.

"Come on Winter, now it's you who's keeping us behind." Arkan shouted behind him as he and the others marched on. Winter quickly walked up behind them.

As they all left the ruined village Arkan looked behind him and saw the blond haired woman at the edge of the forest waving them away. He gripped the hilt of his sword more tightly and turned and walked away every now and again he looked behind him to see if he could still see her. Something still chilled the back of his spine when he remembered that woman. Vakar turned to face Arkan after he saw the elf look behind him and stopped.

"Hey Arkan, what's up? You seem a little bit shaken since the battle." Vakar asked looking at his friend.

"Huh... Oh me, nah like I said I have a lot to think about and things keep on getting worse. Can't get my head around who can be so cruel to destroy so much and without provocation as well, it's unthinkable." Arkan said avoiding telling Vakar about the woman.

"Alright I'll buy that rubbish for now. Come on we're lagging behind the others. We have a three day walk from here to Redcliffe." Vakar said pressing on Arkan's back to push him forwards.

0

0

0

In the outskirts of the Bannorns the remaining survivors of the Lothering massacre had made camp. Arkan, Vakar and the two girls had made their tents up near the centre of the camp. Arkan had started a fire in between the fifteen groups then returned to his group of tents. He sat on the log next to Summer and Vakar and stared into the fire.

"Well we know what we're going to do know don't we?" Summer asked knowing fine well that the others just wanted to rest after the ruination of their last base.

"We get our prisoner to Denerim, warn the king and hope that we get some assistance in fighting this threat. After all this we're no closer to finding who is in charge of this horde." Vakar said slamming his hand against his shield.

"We're actually closer than you might think. Remember that dragon that was there? it's not actually a dragon, it's a shapeshifter, and a bloody powerful one at that and that's who's in charge of this attack." Arkan said still staring into the fire. The others looked at him and were wondering how he knew this.

"Did you see him? I mean this shapeshifter. What did he look like?" Summer asked grabbing Arkan's shoulder.

"It's a she actually. She's blond and defiantly _not_chasind bred. She looked more like she came from the Bannorn. Denerim most likely with the clothes she was wearing, all posh and hardly any filth. She also talked like she was older than me. yet she didn't look that much older, I would of guessed that she was around twenty six or something." Arkan remembered.

"Maybe she is. There is a lot of weird things down in the Kocari Wilds. But to look that young... maybe this is the work of a demon." Summer guessed.

"No if that was the case then she would have some sort of signs that she was being possessed. I saw nothing of the sorts. No if somethings taken hold of her then the original host of that body is already dead and the body is an empty husk. Unfortunately it may still carry the memories of the original entity. So if any of us recognise her it might be because of the original woman." Arkan summarised.

"Wow that's just a bit disturbing. How can magic do something that terrifying to a person?" Vakar asked looking at Arkan who had the most answers.

"Magic can do almost everything, hell more spells are being discovered which do different things nearly every year in the circle." Arkan pointed out.

The group fell silent until the Chasind man started to yell and rattle his chains. Winter threw a rock without looking which smacked the Chasind in the head knocking him out.

"Was that really necessary. I could have stunned him. But now I have to treat him for a head injury thanks to senior rock." Arkan said, Winter just mouthed every thing he said mocking the elf.

0

0

0

The next day and Arkan was the first up again as he stared out into the direction of Lothering. Summer walked over and sat next to the elf.

"Thanks for saving me. Look, I'm sorry for doubting you but you have to understand that my sister made a good argument and-" Summer babbled and Arkanjust turned to face her.

"It's fine. I don't blame you for thinking that I was responsible, I was acting strange. but I'm sorry that I made you worry." Arkan said looking back towards the still smoking Lothering.

Arkan stood up and asked Summer to wake the others. Summer was about to wake Vakar before Arkan stopped her and told her to wake everyone apart from him. Summer went off to wake everyone. Arkan stared at Vakar's tent and rubbed his hands together and produced a small icicle and flew it into Vakar's tent. There was a loud yell as the icicle obviously hit the centre of Vakar's back as Arkan intended. Vakar rushed out of the tent and looked like he was going to strangle Arkan. He then produced the same icicle and stared at Arkan and smiled. Akan saw where this was going and turned the icicle into water.

"Wakey, wakey rise and shine my friend." Arkan said still trying to refrain from laughing at Vakar who was standing in nothing but his tunic and underwear.

"I should really kill you right now. But I'm not going to. I'm just going to get you back when your not even expecting it." vakar said returning to his tent.

"You know that I can read your mind if I want so even if you plan something I'll know about it before you even put it into action." Arkan said crossing his arms. Vakar just entered his tent. Arkan chortled at his friend and got his gear.

When Summer got back she nodded at Arkan and gathered her gear and packed away her tent. The entire camp was awake and packing up everything. Winter was the next one ready and stood next to her sister. When everything was packed away Vakar was still in his tent. Arkan looked at Summer and both then nodded and began preparing spells. At the same time they launched a small blizzard into the tent which shot Vakar straight out of it in his armour. He looked at the two in distain and Arkan and Summer looked away as if nothing ever happened. Winter was on the floor laughing at Vakar.

"Oh good your ready to go. Come on pack your tent away and come on still a long way to go before we get to Redcliffe. Oh Winter I've done what you've asked and ordered half of the men to head for South reach." Arkan said getting Winter out of her laughing fit.

"OK, OK I'm better. Good work Arkan. This should mean that we have more ground covered. But we should really get to Redcliffe before those barbarians get to this point." Winter said ordering everyone to go to their designated destinations.

0

0

0

They started to head out, not even knowing that they were being watched. The man in the shadows looked over the valley and chortled at the attempts made to form a defensive line.

"So what are they doing my hunter?" Flemeth asked softly through the man's head.

"They plan on going to Redcliffe and South Reach in a poor attempt to gather more men and warn the bannorn about their upcoming fate. Do you wish that me and my riders rid you of one of these groups?" the man asked unsheathing his blade.

"Remove me of the group heading for South Reach." Flemeth ordered before her voice was lost from the man's head.

"It will be done mistress." The man said standing up. Behind him stood sixty horse riders and ten chariots fully loaded with ten brutish soldiers. They began to roar in unison as they charged past the cloaked man who stood there smiling.

"They are but fools who think they can stand up to the might of an immortal." the man said as he mounted his horse and began to charge down the hillside with his fellow warriors.

0

0

0


	11. Chapter 10

**0**

**0000**

**chapter 10**

**0000**

**0**

Arkan and the others began to race for Redcliffe castle. Arkan had doubted Winter's decision to divide their forces and even told her that but as usual she didn't listen. They were traveling with some of the most wounded men, hardly any of them could fight if the time called for it. Vakar was even seeing faults with Winter's plan. Even if a runner made it to Denerim, the others in their group would be run down and killed by any raiding parties that the Chasind sent out. Arkan could see the men tiring. Summer slowed down her walking to walk beside Arkan who was at the back of the group.

"Hey Winter how about we stop here for a few minutes? The soldiers are beginning to tire." Arkan shouted. Winter ignored him and kept pressing forward. He tried again and again but no response just constant marching. Arkan was beginning to get agitated.

"Don't do anything rash Arkan. She knows that the men are tired but she wants to cover as much ground by nightfall as possible." Summer said stopping Arkan before he done anything stupid.

"Even if it means running her own people into the ground. These men can't go on for much longer. Have you noticed that we got most of the wounded when we separated from the others? If we get attacked then there will be nothing stopping them from getting killed. Can you please move up ahead and ask your sister to stop to allow the men to rest? We've covered plenty of ground, the enemy will want to make a good encampment before heading out again. So could you please ask her cause you know that she won't listen to either me or Vakar?" Arkan asked quietly. Summer looked unsure but nodded all the same and sprang forward to the front of the march.

Arkan watched as Summer tried to convince her sister. It was working, sort of, he could hear Summer shouting at her sister and her sister shouting back. Insults were the highlight of the show until Winter gave in.

"Fine! Fine! Right everyone stop, we'll have a rest here. But I want you and that pointy eared conspirator over there to stand guard with the laughing hyena over there in the middle." Winter shouted back at Summer, pointing at Arkan and Vakar as they both started to laugh at her comments.

0

0

0

The three ordered to stand guard gathered. Summer flicked back her hair and looked at the two men.

"Well you have your break, sort of. Didn't plan on this to happen." Summer said scratching her chin.

"Oh well me and the laughing hyena will take care of everything." Arkan said smiling at how Winter had addressed them.

"Nicely said oh pointy eared conspirator." Vakar said also smiling.

The three of them looked at each other and couldn't help but laugh. Arkan slowly sat down and slammed his staff into the ground and created the protective barrier he had made before when he was defending just himself and Vakar. Summer added to the spell to stop Arkan from over straining his abilities. The three separated to the three points of the camp and sat down at the same time. Arkan began sharing private jokes with Summer because she could hear his thoughts and was giving the same jokes to Vakar through failed hand signals. So vakar wasn't part of the fun overly much.

0

0

0

The rest was quickly over when Winter walked over to Arkan's staff and lifted it from the ground and hit Arkan with it. Arkan rubbed at his head.

"A simple that's the rest over would have sufficed. You know something, you not overly nice to me or Vakar these past few days." Arkan said snatching his staff back and threatening to hit Winter in the head back.

"Oh boo hoo. let's go we're wasting time. Our prisoner's already tried to escape twice but kept bouncing off of you barrier. he's not very intelligent. Sort of reminds me of you." Winter said mocking the elf.

"Really, well I'll remind you now that I can give you a barrier all of your own and I can make it squeeze the living air out of you. So be quiet and watch who your mocking." Arkan threatened. Winter scoffed and walked away.

Vakar walked up to Arkan and patted him on the shoulder.

"Forget about her mate. She's just bitter to see that we actually survived through this so far. She's just a bit mad because of all the deaths of her platoon. Don't worry she'll come around eventually." Vakar said optimistically. Arkan stared back in disagreement.

The two men picked up their stuff from the ground and joined the rest of the surviving regiment. Arkan made sure that there was no sign that they camped here by slamming his staff against the ground and it swallowed up any evidence that they were there. He nodded at the sight and followed Vakar.

0

0

0

Over at the other group the assassins were finishing off the last remaining survivors. Flemeth arrived on a horse just as the last survivors were rounded up. Just before the attackers killed them Flemeth raised her hand. She dismounted and walked over to one of the soldiers and rubbed her hand down his face. he stared back at her and scowled at her and spat at her feet.

"What unruly manners. Youth has defiantly gotten worse in the amount of time that I've been gone. but you know the elf and his friends don't you Captain Hitoshi." Flemeth said scratching the side of the man's face with her sharpened nails.

"How do you know my name?" Hitoshi asked as hearing his name sent a chill up his spine. he looked over to the last surviving members of his group who all looked in terror of the events taking place.

"I know many things, but what I don't know is just how much trouble that elf is going to cause me. But if you and the last of you wish to live you'll tell me everything that I wish to know." Flemeth said turning her back on the captain.

Captain Hitoshi looked to his men and knew that they had families back home who didn't even know about this conflict. He looked back at Flemeth with his decision.

"What do you wish to know?" he said looking back at his feet in disgrace.

"Many, many things. but the first thing I wish to know is everything you and your little group here know about that elf and his friends." Flemeth said smoothly.

"The elf just appeared three days ago. but all we know is that he's dangerous. Same with the man from Redcliffe, apparently he killed his own company commander in a training session. But the girls mostly kept to themselves whenever we saw them not giving orders, but on the battlefield they are as reliable as a mabari hound. Just like a knife their sometimes quick to the kill." The Captain attempted to stab Flemeth in the gut with a dagger he produced from his boot. he was immediately grabbed by two of the raiders and beaten. Flemeth raised her hand to stop them.

"You've got spirit captain. I'll give you that but I'll let you and six others live of your group and force you to watch the rest die." Flemeth picked out the six and with her hand outstretched fired off a large steady stream of fire which burnt the soldiers slowly. Their screams echoed in the seven survivors ears as they were forced to watch.

"Consider that not as a threat but as the future of all those who fail to get out of my way and of your precious Fereldan. Take them away." Flemeth ordered as she mounted her horse again.

"Mistress I believed that you could change your shape, why do you require the use of a beast for transport?" the first assassin asked as he looked upon Flemeth.

"Well my dear boy, it would look very wierd if I came into Denerim as my dragon form or anything else, especially since I'm going to the Landsmeet." Flemeth explained stroking the man's cloaked face.

She began to ride off into the distance towards South Reach. The soldiers looked at her as she rode away and then back at the smoldering corpses of their fallen friends.

0

0

0

Vakar and the others neared the boarder of Redcliffe faster than they originally anticipated. Mainly to Winter's reluctance to stop for short breaks. Arkan stopped and looked back in the direction they just came from and grimaced. Summer looked at him and placed her hand on his shoulder. He shook the face away and smiled at Summer in an attempt not to worry her.

"Everything will be just fine Arkan, I bet they made it there by now. They did have a shorter march than us." Summer said unaware of the chill that just ran up Arkan's spine.

"You're right, you're right. We should stay focused on the task ahead of us. Do you know how much further it is till we reach the castle?" Arkan asked removing himself of the thoughts of others dying.

"It's about another five miles, but if you look very carefully you can just see the tips of the towers that surround the castle."Summer said pointing in the direction of Redcliffe.

Winter walked to the back of the group and hit Arkan in the back of his head.

"Ouch. What the hell was that for?" Arkan shouted.

"You're making too much noise, I thought I said to keep talking to a minimum. Haven't you noticed that we are in a forest? The Chasind could attack us at any point and we need to be able to hear them." Winter explained.

"There is no need to be so paranoid. The Chasind are very far behind us and like I said earlier, will be making their foothold in the south stronger before advancing any further. So relax a bit but don't let your guard down." Arkan said quietly.

"You'd better be right." Winter said coldly.

Arkan looked at Summer who shrugged her shoulders. They continued on their long march.

0

0

0

Arkan walked slowly behind the rest of the group and was trying to listen for any movements besides their own. All of a sudden he heard a loud grouping of twigs snapping under his feet behind him and he quickly spun round. Summer had heard it as well and turned with him. There was a brush shaking on the side of th forest road. Arkan raised his staff. When he knew Winter was out of hearing range he quietly walked up to the bush. Summer nodded at him. He stuck his hand in the bushes and picked up two children who had obviously been either following them since Lothering or they just stared to follow them now. Arkan put them down in front of Summer and crossed his arms.

"And you two think that you are..." Arkan didn't finish deliberately.

"None of you business what we were doing. What are a bunch of heavily armoured soldiers doing heading straight for Redcliffe?" The boy asked before he stamped on Arkan's foot but recoiled in pain as Arkan was wearing thin dragon-bone mail armour under his tunic and clothes. The boots were the only thing showing he had the armour on.

"OK that served you right for even trying that in the first place." Arkan said slightly laughing.

"Shut up and answer my question elf." The boy shouted back.

"You make me being an elf seem like an insult. But anyway why should we answer your questions, we're the ones with the weapons?" Arkan reminded the kid who pouted and harrumphed.

"Come on Summer let's not waste anymore time with these two. They most likely already know the way back home." Arkan said thinking that the kids would still follow them anyway.

"Yeah you're right, better not deal with children who just get in the way, we have business that the Arl needs to deal with before things in the Wilds get completely out of hand." Summer said being very obvious.

One of the children's ears picked up on the last part of that sentence.

"What's happening in the Wilds? Something dangerous I bet. I'm I right? I'm I right?" The kid pestered.

Arkan smiled at the kids enthusiasm.

"I can't tell you, it's heavily classified information. But if you tell us your names and why your following us we might be able to tell you a tiny bit about what's happening." Arkan said sweetening the deal.

"I'm Reilly and this is my friend Megan. We come from Redcliffe but we came out here to play Warden and the Darkspawn, but when w heard footsteps through here we thought that it might be trouble so we-" Reilly started before Arkan started to laugh slightly.

"You thought that you might be able to stop this meager force, with sticks and an attitude. That sounds sort of like your sister Summer. Plenty of attitude but never thinking clearly." Arkan smiled and patted the boy on the head.

The boy stared down at his feet and looked like he was about to cry. Arkan sighed and knelt down to be at head height with the boy.

"Hey, hey look at me. That was a brave thing that you were planning on doing but attacking two of the most strong people in this group wouldn't have been a good plan. However if you wanted to do something, you could of ran back to the village and warned the troops there about us. But what you done, or were planning on doing would have got youself and your friend most likly hurt." Arkan tried to comfort the kids.

"He's right, for once. Look, at the minute we can't afford any more civilians getting hurt. Lothering has been sacked by Chasind invaders and everyon here is a little on edge because we were there and couldn't stop it. There were just far too many and yes we're scared just like you were when you saw us coming. That's why we're going to Redcliffe. To get help and to recover." Summer said smoothly.

0

0

0

The boy looked up at her and nodded. Then a voice came out of nowhere.

"My what a moving testimony. You've got a way with children as well as magic don't you Arkan." Flemeth coolly said. Arkan had turned and drawn his sword and took his staff from his back.

Summer drew her bow and knocked an arrow and ignited it. Flemeth looked at the girl and laughed.

"You've also got a pupil as well? Well you are one for surprises. Maybe you can teach me somethings. My abilities are somewhat rusty since I've been away." Flemeth said cynically.

Arkan slowly removed his satchel and nudged Summer to take it. Summer looked at him.

"Summer I want you to take this and the kids and get away from here. Warn your sister that the Shapeshifter I mentioned is here and that I'm holding her off. Now go." Arkan ordered. Summer didn't move an inch but looked at the kids and then back at Flemeth and drew back her bow string.

"I am not going to leave you here on your own. Not again, we almost lost you to templars that time." she fired off her arrow which exploded on contact with Flemeth's hand when she out stretched it.

Arkan studied the cloud of ash that appeared and immediatly threw up a strong magical barrier. A fire tornado sprung forth from the cloud and slammed against the barrier.

"Go Now! Hurry your magic isn't powerful enought for her yet. Hurry! I don't know how long I can hold this for." Arkan said straining under the weight of the tornado.

Summer nodded and ran back slightly but stopped when she heard the barrier shatter and Arkan flew past her. Arkan strained himself back to his feet and set himself up for another attack. Flemeth came out of the cloud of smoke. She didn't even look injured. Only a strand of hair was out of place.

"A noble attempt by the pupil, and a masterful defence from the master but both failed to stop me. Would you be interested in haring who I am before I end your miserable existences?" Flemeth asked fixing her hair.

Arkan scowled and ran at Flemeth, igniting his sword he swung the blade down towards her heart. Flemeth parried with her short sword she cleverly concealed in her robes. Arkan threw his left hand back and put up the strongest barrier he could in front of Summer and the kids in order to protect them.

"My aren't we the resourceful one, able to keep focused on the battle yet also on holding onto a barrier spell using that staff which I'll crush later." Flemeth said pushing Arkan away with a long sweep of her sword.

"You asked me if I wanted to know your name. So say it." Arkan shouted as he thrusted his sword at Flemeth. She dodged and parried against his strikes and swings.

"Your good with magic, children and a blade. Well I guess I shall give you a name that your kind and most others recognise. My name, is Flemeth!" Flemeth shouted blasting Arkan against his own barrier with a powerful shock wave. Arkan lifted himself back up with his sword and looked back at the barrier to see Summer and the children still stood there imobilised by fear.

"Huh so your _the_Flemeth, the Witch of the Wilds humans fear so much. Well let's see your true skill." Arkan said firing off spell after spell causing mass damage to the surrounding forest area as Flemeth blocked and repelled the onslaught. But a few shots hit her causing more damage. Arkan charged and sliced the side of Flemeth's face. He turned his had and smiled.

"So you held back slightly because of your dear friends, that was an impressive show of magical force. Well I will force you to fight me properly, watch them die!" Flemeth shouted firing a barrage of fireballs and lightning at the barrier.

Arkan ran in front of the attack and placed a weaker barrier in front of himself to defend against the attack. he turned to see that the children had already run off but Summer had stayed. She obviously told them to get the others. Arkan's personal barrier shattered and he was blasted into his second barrier he set up to defend the children and Summer. Cracks started to appear in it and he placed his hand on it and strengthened it again. He started to gasp for air.

0

0

0

Ten minutes later into the fight and Arkan was bleeding furiously. Flemeth looked at him and kicked him against a broken tree. Flemeth smiled and stopped just before she killed him.

"We'll meet again elf and you will give me that book that you so preciously protect." Flemeth said stroking the side of his face, she turned and walked away turning into a wolf and fleeing the battle. Arkan lowered his barrier with the remaining strength he possessed and nearly fell into unconsciousness.

Summer ran up to him along with Vakar and another man Arkan never met before. They also had the two kids with them.

"Come on kid we gotta get you some medical treatment. You look pretty beat up." Vakar said lifting Arkan up and lying him on the forest floor.

"You took your damn sweet time." Arkan stuttered spitting out some blood. Summer was on her knees looking over Arkan and began bandaging him. Winter then came up to them and scowled at Arkan.

"Joy of joys, your here." Arkan muttered.

"Good to see you survived couldn't have our residential apostate being killed off now could we." Winter replied handing Arkan a drink.

Arkan sat up and looked at the stranger. The stranger looked back at him then laughed realising he hadn't introduced himself.

"I'm Arl Teagan, I'm in charge of Redcliffe since our old Arl decided to stay and advise the king in Denerim." Teagan said looking at the bleeding and beaten elf.

"I'm Arkan, I would greet you properly but as you can see I'm sort of beat up and it hurts to talk properly." Arkan said grimacing at the pain.

"I heard of what happened at Lothering and now here in this very forest from Winter and these two children. Can you ride a horse in your condition?" Teagan asked being painfully optimistic.

"Not really, i can barely stand and talk let alone ride." Arkan replied.

At that moment the sounds of wheels came up on the road behind them and Vakar looked over and smiled.

"That's handy, and conviniont." Arkan said shrugging his shoulders.

Vakar walked up to the drivers and asked if Arkan and the others could hop into the back while they go to Redcliffe. They graciously accepted after looking at who they were addressing. Vakar waltzed back with a massive grin on his face. Arkan grinned and laughed slightly at his friend's expression. he picked himself up and with the help of Vakar and one of the drivers got into the back of the caravan and lay down. the driver's children and wife were in the back along with him. They gasped at the sight of his wounds. Arkan smiled back and again nearly fell into unconsciousness, Summer hopped in the caravan and stopped him, the other children also got in and sat down. The wife and Summer began to tend to Arkan's wounds.

"Don't worry, we'll be in Redcliffe soon. You'll be fine." Summer unconvincingly said. Arkan looked at her and smiled.

"I could have told you that. Now do like we practiced and try that healing spell." Arkan instructed.

The caravan made it to Redcliffe without further delay. The next words that Arkan heard before he fell asleep came from Summer.

"We're here, welcome to Redcliffe." She said looking at the castle in the distance.


	12. Chapter 11

**0**

**0000**

**chapter 11**

**0000**

**0**

Arkan woke up staring at a stone ceiling draped in colourful banners. He sat up quickly but fell back down before he raised himself fully. He grasped at his front and saw bandages all over his body as far as he could see. He noticed that his armour wasn't in his room as well and so were his weapons. But his satchel was there. He shifted his body to reach it. Just as he grabbed one of the straps the door heaved itself open and a woman appeared at the door. She stared down at the elf with a disapproving look. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled innocently. The woman walked towards him and shifted him back carefully onto the centre the bed he was lying in.

"You shouldn't be trying to move,you should be resting." The woman said. Her voice to Arkan suggested that she came from Orlais. Arkan sat up slower this time and put his back against the bed frame and looked at the woman.

"Where am I? Who are you by the way?" He asked unknown to him if he said that impolitely.

" You are in Redcliffe castle and I am the old Arlessa, Isolde. I came here to visit Teagan when you were unruly brought here and Teagan asked me to help treat you. Unbeknown to me but he believes that you are some sort of hero." Isolde said cynically.

"Not fond of Elves I take it." Arkan guessed by her tone of voice.

"No, not at all, I have many friends who are of your race." Isolde said.

"yeah course but how many of them are your servants?" Arkan pressed unsure of Isolde's sincerity.

Isolde ignored Arkan's last remark and focused on changing the bandages on his arm. There was a knock on the door. A familiar head popped around the corner of the door.

"Hey Vakar, you can come in." Arkan said laughing at Vakar's failed attempt at subtlety. "So how's things been since I was last conscience? How are the kids and Summer their not hurt are they?" he looked concerned. Vakar took a seat from the desk and sat down.

"They're all fine. Frankly Summer's been worrying herself something terrible since you went under, kept worrying whether or not you'd ever wake up. The kids were sent home when we got here. But everything's fine." vakar said patting the edge of his chair. Isolde gave Vakar a cold stare and he simply waved back without a care in the world.

"I still can't believe that you'd show your face here again. After you killed your commander." Isolde spat at Vakar.

"Wow so the Arlesa from glorious Orlais finally speaks to the renegade soldier. What a dishonour. I see that you've met our ice queen that almost caused the deaths of everyone in the village due to her ignorance to magic." Vakar said. Arkan was just about to ask. "I'll explain it to you later once she leaves. Kay buddy?"

Isolde stared daggers at Vakar as she stormed out of the room. Arkan watched her as she left but turned to Vakar and smiled out the side of his face and laughed.

"I think I make a new enemy wherever I go." Arkan said laughing with Vakar.

"Why? What you say to her?" he asked walking over to Arkan's satchel on the bedside table and taking out the large bottle of elixir he had in store and passing it over to Arkan.

"She said to me that she had a lot of friends who were elves. So I gently asked how many were her servants. I think I hit a nerve." Arkan said smiling insanely as he took a drink.

"Oh yeah that would hit a nerve She doesn't like it when people sort of tell th truth about her being sort of prejudice towards the elf community, hell any community other than human." Vakar said taking the bottle from Arkan and taking a sip.

Arkan then tried to get out of the bed and get his feet on the ground. His body was against him as it ached and quaked under him. One of his wounds re-opened on the left side. Vakar moved to add pressure. Arkan lifted his hand to the wound and healed it with magic. He shrugged and rolled his shoulders. Vakar looked at the wound and still was amazed at what the elf's magic could do.

"I've seen a lot of magic in my time but it still amazes me when I see it done close up." he said picking up a book that was sitting on the dresser. He flicked through the pages.

"What's that?" Arkan asked when he saw how intently Vakar was looking at it.

"It's an old story book that Summer was carrying round with her since she visited th castle library. Must of left it here after she visited you yesterday." Vakar said putting the book down.

Arkan looked down at his wounds and removed the ones on his arms completely. He quickly healed the wounds with magic and got the robe from the hook that was supplied and put it on. It was red silk with a gold dragon pattern on it's back and yellow trimmings down the middle and the shoulders. Arkan removed the sleeves on it with the dagger he found under the dresser cabinet. he showed the dagger to Vakar who laughed slightly.

"Trust Isolde to hide a dagger in the mages room. She really doesn't trust you does she?" Vakar said taking the dagger off of him. "That looks good without the sleeves. Nice work. now how about we get some food in that belly of yours."

The two men headed for the door, Arkan then slapped his fore head and hid his things and took his staff and the book from the dresser and headed out the door. Secretly placing a spell on the satchel before he left.

0

0

0

In the main hall Winter was the first one to see Arkan awake.

"Ah It's hideous, oh it's just you. I stick to my original statement." Winter said smiling at the injured elf. Arkan laughed sarcastically.

"Nice to see you in such a good mood. You know where Summer is she left her book in my room." Arkan asked.

"Ohhhh, what was she doing in_ your _room." Winter said with a cheeky grin on her face. Vakar couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle. Arkan looked at the two of them in disapproval.

"Oh are you two so immature, she was just checking to see if I was recovering properly I bet." Arkan said. Winter then began to make kissy faces at Arkan. Vakar then tried it and Arkan just hit him with his staff.

"Ouch, hey why you not hit her, she started it?" Vakar said like he was a five year old.

"I am surrounded by children. This must be how the Keeper felt." Arkan said putting his hand to his face. "look do you know where she is or not look I'm hungry and want something to eat so I'm trying to do this quick so do you know where she is?" he looked sternly at Winter who then made another stupid face.

"Yeah I know where she is. But what will it cost you?" Winter said her hand outstretched. Arkan looked at the hand and pushed it aside.

"Fine I'll look for her myself. By the Creators your just like Al'terra." Arkan said before he went wandering down the halls.

Vakar and Winter looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders and headed for the dining hall.

0

0

0

Arkan began to wander the halls to no avail. He stopped and sighed placing his hands on the back of his head he looked around for someone to ask. He heard footsteps coming up from behind him and he spun round to see who it was. To his surprise it was Arl Teagan. Teagan looked happy to see Arkan and stopped to talk to him.

"Ah Arkan how lovely to see you up and about. Are you lost?" he asked noticing Arkan's look of hopelessness.

"Haha, how could you guess?" Arkan said scratching the back of his head smiling.

"From your look. I've seen that look on most new recruits that have come through here, even on the Warden's face as well at one point when he visited after the Blight. What are you looking for my boy?" Teagan asked placing his hand on Arkan's shoulder. Arkan winced and Teagan quickly removed his hand and apologised.

"No need to apologise Arl Teagan. But I'm more looking for a person than a place. Have you seen Summer anywhere? She left this book in my room when she last visited apparently." Arkan said showing Teagan the book. he smiled when he saw the title.

"This is a good little book. You should read it when you get some free time. but I saw your friend in the main library. Do you know where that is?" Arkan shook his head. "Ah ok I'll show you but I do have work to do so you'll not blame me if I get slightly side tracked." Teagan lifted his arm to lead the way.

Arkan followed the Arl through pathways and corridors which were increasingly becoming a pain to memorise but they eventually got to the library soon enough. Teagan nodded at Arkan and left. Arkan looked into the library and started to look around. Arkan began to pick up some of the books and merely look at their titles and skim through the first few pages before putting the books back on the shelf. Arkan then looked over when he heard an old voice talking, most likely a teacher he thought. He went over to see who was getting taught.

When he slowly walked over he noticed Reilly was sitting on one of the chairs listening intently along with Megan and another two children of the same age. he picked up on a few of th teacher's words. Reilly was the loudest out of the bunch as Arkan soon realised.

"Pipe down Reilly, people using the library are trying to either read or study. Your meant to be the head squire here, so act like it and pay attention to the lesson." the teacher croaked. Arkan slightly laughed to himself as he remembered the keeper telling him that at one point.

"Yeah I am trying to pay attention but History's so boring can't we skip to the bits where the Warden came and fought back the evil undead." Reilly said loudly.

"Remember your manners boy. This is the history of the people that have been looking over our blessed village over the centuries, so show some respect." the teacher said thwacking Reilly on the head with his cane.

"Well maybe the way your telling the history could do with lightening up my good man." Arkan couldn't help but butt in. The teacher looked up at Arkan with his half moon glasses and smiled at the elf. Reilly and Megan burst into huge smiles when they saw Arkan.

"Oh really, and what do you know about the history of Redcliffe castle and it's outlaying village my good elf?" the teacher said testing Arkan. Arkan chortled and looked at the class.

"Not much actually I'm sort of new to the region. But I do know a few things after talking to my friend who used to be a knight of this castle." Arkan replied. He paced the room for ten seconds. "Well I know that in the beginning the village and the castle were set up for one main purpose. To stand as a defencive position against a feared dwarven invasion which never occured. But after that and some decades later this area was known for rivaling Denerim itself." he said making it sound profound and interesting.

The children began to talk amoungst themselves at Arkan's point. he spoke again. "This was however after a few years after the most recent Blight that Redcliffe became Denerim's rival."

Arkan during his teaching noticed that Summer had appeared out of a row of bookcases and had crossed hr arms and was listening intently. When he finished his teaching he bowed to the teacher. The teacher scratched his chin in amusement.

"Well done young elf. You grasped the history of our Arling very well, but your skills tend to lie in more recent history going back at least three hundred years. Might I inquire who your teacher was?" the teacher asked.

"That would be Ser Vakar. He used to be part of the Arl's guard before a recent incident." Arkan replied. The teacher nodded in sorrow.

"That one showed so much promise." that was the last thing that the teacher said to Arkan before walking away to continue his lesson.

0

0

0

Arkan walked up to Summer who was standing there clapping. She stopped and smiled at the elf who bowed like an idiot by placing one hand on his chest and flipping his other hand into the air and bowing low.

"Nice lesson. Did Vakar tell you all of that?" Summer asked staring at Arkan.

"Why yes he did indeed. I've been looking all over for you. Had to get the Arl to give me a hand to find you." Arkan said handing Summer her book back. She smiled and handed it back.

"I left that in your room because I had finished reading it and thought that you'd like to read it. How are you holding up? Those injuries were quite extensive." Summer asked, her hand on the area of his arm where Arkan's bandage.

"I'm fine. What about you I heard that I gave you quite a bit of a scare?"Arkan asked.

"Who told you that? Bet it was Vakar. I'm fine, I am just glad to see you up on your feet. It's been five days since Flemeth's attack." Summer said biting back tears.

"hey, hey, hey I'm fine. I know what to expect next time. I'll be ready for her next time." Arkan said. It didn't help, Summer put her hand to hr eys and started to quietly cry.

"It was my fault you got hurt. You couldn't focus on the battle because you were trying to protect me." Summer cried. Arkan wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at her.

"It was my own fault, I underestimated her. You have nothing to blame yourself for." Arkan comforted her.

Megan came up to Arkan and tugged at the edge of his robe. He looked down at her.

"It's good to see that you're up on your feet. That meanie really tried to hurt you, you never did anything mean to her. It's not right that you got hurt." Megan said looking really upset. She walked away with the other students.

"She never really understood what happened did she?" Arkan asked looking back at Summer who still had tears in her eyes. She shook her head. Arkan hugged her. Summer hadn't expected it and eventually hugged him back. They stopped and Arkan wiped away the remaining tears.

"You feeling a bit better now. Look I'm fine, let's go get something to eat before my stomach eats itself. You know where the dining room is cause I don't?" Arkan asked.

"Sure come on it's this way, bet you can't keep up." Summer said laughing away her tears as she ran out of the library with Arkan steadily catching up to her.

0

0

0

Winter and vakar were sitting in the large dining room around a large circular table with the table clothe draped in the Redcliffe Banner. Teagan sat at the table and got served breakfast. Vakar and Winter were talking battle strategies when Teagan had arrived who joined in when he got filled in on what they were doing. Isolde had walked into the room and silence filled the hall. She took her seat opposite from Teagan and began to eat her meal.

"I still say maybe we can get the help from the other races, we've already got notice of Chasind heading for areas where there are both elves and dwarves. Surely they'll be willing to help since their homes ar at risk as well." Teagan suggested his mind going back to the Blight and when these races helped before.

"With all due respect this isn't a Blight. I doubt they'll consider this to be a great issue, anyway we have no grounds to ask them for aid since they don't have a treaty with anyone apart from the Wardens. I doubt even the wardens would get involved with this, most likely say that it isn't their primary duty so they will stay out of it." Winter said stabbing her fork into another strip of meat.

"I know the Warden Commander personally so maybe he'll help if we tell him the full situation." Teagan said his voice sounding serious.

"Why would we get that ruffian to help? Don't you remember that he cost this household it's only heir due to his self righteous attitude and sent him to the Circle." Isolde snapped.

"Lat time I checked, that was your husband's decision to do that. Anyway because of your hatred for magic that time, we nearly lost both the Civil War and also the Blight all because you didn't want the Arl to discover Conner's amazing abilities." Vakar retorted revealing the dagger from Arkan's room and sliding it to Isolde. "Next time, don't hide that in the mages room, he will find it."

Isolde recoiled at his statement. "he has magic?" Isolde asked biting her own tongue at the word magic.

"Yes, I'm surprised that you didn't know since we all told you about that." Vakar snapped back. Isolde looked away.

Winter slammed her hands down on the table. "Enough! Both of you! Vakar can we concentrate on figuring out how we are going to deal with these Chasind? If what we heard is true then we know that it is Flemeth that is leading them. We already know that Kalor is her main general so this means that we need to be careful about how we move around."

Vakar nodded and gave out more suggestions. The entire table was handing out ideas appart from Isolde who sat there eating her breakfast. The idea of the Wardens came up a multitude of times along with making the alliances with the mages, elves and dwarves. But these were put down several times. The discussion kept going for another twenty minutes.

Isolde stood up and headed for the door. The door burst open with Arkan and Summer stumbling through it falling on the floor laughing. Isolde jumped backwards and shrieked. Arkan continued to laugh as he got back onto his feet and help Summer up.

"I think we can call that a draw." he said stumbling to his seat. Vakar sat watching them and laughed with them along with Teagan.

"Ah spirited youth. We were discussing the tricky situation about Flemeth." Teagan said. The mood in the room changed drastically.

"You really know how to kill the mood in a room, you do know this Teagan." Vakar said chomping down on a bit of cheese.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to, I thought that these two should be informed on the situation." Teagan said looking down at his feet.

Arkan's and Summers meals had arrived and Arkan slowly started to eat it listening to everyones ideas. Isolde had stormed out the room in a fit of rage.

"Hey Arkan since you came from the Circle maybe you can convince them to help?" Teagan suggested unaware fully of Arkan's past.

"I'm sorry I don't believe that you know but I escaped the Circle. I doubt they'd be overly happy to see me again." Arkan said.

"Oh right I didn't know. What about the elves, Summer told me that you were one of th Dalish?" Teagan suggestd again.

"That one might be tricky to accomplish due to the fact that if they've seen the Chasind moving through the woods they would have moved. I do mean a lot. I might not be able to find them again." Arkan said looking down sorrowfully at the map he had been handed.

"We could always try and find them. It's a possibility and they might be more receptive than the dwarves if they hear this idea from another of their people." Winter said happily. Arkan shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat. He was now on his second helpings.

"Unconsciencness must really make you hungry." Vakar pointed out.

"Uh huh. Sure does, so does having the living day lights beaten out of you by a millenia old hag who can take ovr another person's body when they die." Arkan said.

"We'll be ready to face her again next time." Winter said proudly.

"First thing we need to do however is get to Denerim. Our prisoner has revieled a bit more about their plans but not much. We have already called for the Landsmeet. We will arrive in Denerim in three days. We are all leaving today. Arkan, Vakar, Summer and Winter, you'll all be going with me to the landsmeet along with our prisoner." Teagan said walking out of teh room.

Arkan didn't look impressed.

"Today? Why such the rush? Flemeth won't make her move for a while yet." Arkan asked looking again at the maps.

"It's because she won't make a move for a while that we're doing this. We need to get our full forces ready. Otherwise we're all dead meat." Winter said also leaving the room.

"It'll all be alright mate. Don't worry." Vakar said leaving the room right behind Winter.

Arkan still looked unsure. He stared down on his empty plate and walked over to the window and looked down at the village. Summer walked up behind him and put her arm around him.

"Like they said it'll all be fine. You've recovered spectacularly. You'll definatly be ready for her next time. Come on we're all getting ready to go." Summer said ltting go of Arkan and walkign out of the room.

Arkan looked out of the window again.

"I wish that I shared your optimism." Arkan said quietly to himself.

_We will meet again elf. You will give me that book that you've been guarding so preciously._ Arkan remembered her words so clearly but couldn't help but wonder which book she was on about. he knew that he'd have to search his own belongings for some sort of clue to this problem. Otherwise... It would destroy him.

0

0

0


	13. Chapter 12

**0**

**0000**

**chapter 12**

**0000**

**0**

Arkan waited for the others at the main gate on a dark brown stallion. His satchel hung around his shoulders and his sword on his waist and staff was on his back in a diagonal.. Summer arrived on a black mere and Vakar was next to her on a white Clydesdale both wearing full armour and had their weapons easily assessable. Winter arrived next and she had been asked to share the carriage with Teagan to keep an eye on the prisoner. Teagan motioned that they started to move. Vakar was at the front of the ride and Arkan and Summer were at either side of the carriage.

Arkan kept his eyes on every forest lining and horizon. Summer had her bow in her hand and kept twitching towards her quiver. Winter noticed the groups caution.

"We'll do fine. Nothing can stand against us, we're too well protected." Winter proclaimed. Arkan still didn't share her enthusiasm and neither could anyone else from the looks of it. Everyone was on edge, even the animals were scared.

"How far by the way is Denerim from Redcliffe?" Arkan asked still sort of unsure about the layout of Fereldan.

"It's at most a three day journey, don't worry we'll hopefully make it there without too many difficulties." Teagan said happily.

"I'd rather have no difficulties and pick up the pace." Arkan said.

"Is our elf scared? All the magic in the world and he's scared of shadows in the dark." Winter mocked.

"I am not! Anyway you remember what happened last time we travelled in these woods, Flemeth turned up so I'd rather not save your hides again." Arkan snapped back at Winter who shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't let her get to you Arkan. She's just annoyed that you got to fight Flemeth and not her, especially after what happened in Lothering." Vakar shouted behind himself.

"Please there were plenty of times I was thinking that that would have been a better situation. Let her be beaten up, might of shut her up."Arkan mocked Winter. Winter stared daggers at Arkan and looked away in a huff.

Teagan looked between the two and backed away into the carriage.

"Arkan are you sure that you don't want to take your time, what with those injuries and all?" Summer asked sounding very concerned.

"I'm wearing full body-lined dragon bone plate under these clothes and I already sorted those injuries out before we left so I think that we can pick up the pace." Arkan said nudging his horse in the sides and breaking out into a faster trot. The others followed suit.

0

0

0

They were going around the north of Lake Calenhad and stopped after they reached it's peak. Arkan walked down to the water's edge and looked out into the lake. He could see the Circle tower clearly and could make out the lights on the windows. The night air cooled the wind that blew against his face and he sat down and placed his palm against the water's surface. The area he touched turned to pure ice, he raised his hand and the ice began to spiral upwards with his hand.

"You magic is truly something to behold." Vakar said sitting down next to him. Arkan smiled and faced his friend.

"How long you been standing there?" Arkan asked already handing him the orange elixir.

"You read my mind, ta. Not long, just seen you walking down here and thought that you could need someone to talk to. You look a little down." Vakar commented. Arkan chortled and put his arms behind him and leaned against them on the pebbled floor.

"Nah nothing's wrong. You don't need to worry, I'm doing just fine." Arkan said trying to avoid talking about the attack by Flemeth.

"You sure, you don't sound it? Girl troubles?" Vakar questioned. Arkan immediately reacted.

"NO! I don't have any girl troubles. Unless you call having an old crone inside a girls body wailing on you with your own magic girl troubles, then you can call it girl troubles!" Arkan snapped. he panted heavily. Vakar patted him on the shoulder.

"So she beat you that time. You were unfocused, you were focusing on two things at once. Next time will be different. You'll have help as well." Vakar reassured Arkan. Arkan looked up into the clear night sky.

"You've got no idea about how much this is annoying me. She threw some of my spells and attacks back at me like they were nothing, and that was her just playing. I'd hate to see what she's like when she seriously fights." Arkan said punching his knee cap.

Vakar looked at the Circle building. He looked away from it and stared at the ground.

"I never asked you how you got in there did I, the Circle I mean?" Vakar asked sincerely curious. Arkan smiled and continues to stare into the sky.

"To make a long story short, saved some elves from bandits, bandits came back with the templars and for some odd reason the First Enchanter and told them lies about how I attacked them first and then got asked to join by Irvine, the first enchanter. Promised to hone my skills to th next level, and he did, but then I got severely threatened by templars and just couldn't take it anymore, so grabbed what I could and got out of there with in a month." Arkan summarised.

Vakar looked confused even more than he had before he asked the question.

"What did the templars do that made you leave, did you enjoy the teachings there?" he asked even though he knew Arkan didn't like talking about it.

"Well it was more me studying with the First Enchanter privately and getting harassed by Cullen and his group of thugs. Kept pushing the mages around and when I confront him about it he tried to hit me with his bloody scabbard. I reported it to the knight-commander but he did nothing except put him in solitary. He was out in less than a week and decided to punish the little mage that done it to him. So I blast him through a wall when he drew his sword. Should of seen him he came at me like a wild bull. The knight commander saw it and stopped him." Arkan told Vakar who looked at him in shock.

"No wonder you left, did he get let off again?" He asked.

"Dunno. Left before I found out. Irvine would welcome me back with open arms, Cullen would welcome me back with ten of his best friends and a dagger up his sleeve. Not sure how the Knight commander would greet me, we sometimes talked and saw eye to eye, but he would ignore me in the halls." Arkan said looking at his satchel and picked up the book that Summer gave him.

Vakar smiled and looked at Arkan and then to Summer who was sitting by the fire.

"She's something special ain't she?" Vakar asked noticing Arkan's smile when he looked at the book.

"Yeah she is. Hang on what you getting at here?" Arkan said looking at Vakar with one eye brow raised.

"I mean that she's special, and she obviously likes you so why don't you tell her how you feel the same way about her." Vakar said patting Arkan on the back. Arkan looked unsure. "Come on, I've seen the way you two look at each other sometimes. It's like leaving a giant piece of steak in front of a mabari hound, it's obviously going to go after it. Why do you not do the same?"

Arkan looked at Summer and looked back at the Circle building. He looked at the ice spiral he made earlier and went onto his back and put his hands behind his head.

"I never thought about it much. I thought that she just liked me as her friend and sometimes teacher. You have no idea what my life was like back with my clan. Neither does she or anyone here." Arkan said quickly sitting up.

"You never brought it up. I didn't expect you to tell me much about it, it was a long time ago wasn't it?" Vakar said lying down on the ground. "So now that you brought it up what was it like?" vakar twisted his body so that he could hear clearly.

"Well I was expected to do so much, learn everything I could and make decisions that would benefit the entire clan and not just myself." Arkan started. "I was the first in line to take over the clan when the keeper died. I was basically his second in command. Had to learn so much under careful instruction. So much pressure, I believed that I would return to my clan after leaving the Circle, but never actually got round to it." Arkan sat himself against a rock and reminisced about his training as the next keeper.

Vakar looked Arkan in amazement.

"Wow second in command of an entire clan system. Could of got any girl you wanted?" Vakar said nudging him.

"Not really. I was mainly out hunting or learning the ways of the clan system with the Keeper. Didn't have much time for a social life." Arkan said scratching his eyes as he grew more tired.

Vakar rubbed Arkan's head and laughed slightly.

"Come on go to sleep I'll take first watch. Your barrier's already up so there's not much point in you staying awake. Remember what I said and be yourself when you talk to her. OK?" Vakar said winking and pointing at Arkan.

0

0

0

Vakar walked back up to the main camp leaving Arkan on his own with his thoughts. He stared back at the circle tower and remembered the times he felt happy when he was in there. He looked at the window that he could see and saw a silhouette. The body was thin and curved. A woman he guessed. The body then fell to the ground and a shriek could be heard across the lake. A section of the tower burst into blue fire. Rubble flew towards the group. It bounced off of the barrier, but only just. Vakar's entire body twisted round to see the tower on fire.

"Arkan... what the hell did that?" Vakar asked drawing his sword on instinct.

"I don't know but what I do know is that it's not good." Arkan replied staring at the burning building.

"I suggest that we go and investigate." Teagan suggested. Arkan spun round to face Teagan and again at the Tower. He faced a dilemma. Help those who imprisoned him or leave them all to die.

"Arkan you can go to Denerim and get the prisoner-" Summer started before Arkan turned to face the group and interrupted her.

"No! I am not going to run from this. We'll help the Circle. If you look closely you can see what caused that explosion." Arkan pointed at the peak of the Tower.

A large dragon was atop of the Tower, roared and flew off. At the side of the burning building a very large aboination could easily be seen. More screams filled the area as obviously more demons came through the Fade.

"Arkan they'll all get out of the huge gap in the wall fragments there. How do we stop them?" Teagan asked staring at the large abomination.

"I already have a feeling that Irvine already has prevented anymore from getting out." Arkan said quickly running to grab his staff then jumping onto his horse.

Vakar got his sword and shield and jumped onto his horse.

"We'll meet you in Denerim, Don't wait up." Arkan said kicking his horse into a fast gallop.

Summer ran to stop them. But they were already too far away. Teagan patted her on the shoulder.

"They'll be alright. If we know anything about those two is that they are reliable and strong enough to tackle that thing and anything else that is haunting the Tower." teagan said as he mounted the carriage.

"He's right Summer. Don't worry Arkan's dealt with demons before." Winter encouraged.

"I know that. but that was Flemeth just there. I have a feeling that she had something to do with this atrocity." Summer said staring at the Circle. Something hit against her foot. She looked down to see Arkan's satchel and all it's contents were still there. The book that she'd given him had hit her foot when it fell out. She picked it up.

"Let's get to Denerim. Hurry."Summer said nearly somersaulting onto her horse.

Winter kicked away the remaining fires and got onto the carriage.

"We are sure they'll be alright? It took a Warden and his allies to stop the last time the Circle got out of hand." Teagan said quietly so Summer wouldn't hear him.

"I'm not sure, all we can do is have faith in their abilities and hope they come to Denerim in time for the Landsmeet." Winter replied. She stared at her sister. "You two better not die you stupid boys. For our sakes rather than yours." She stared down at the horse and whipped it into motion.

They moved in a strong steady trot. but the fires at the Tower shined like a beaken everywhere in their general area. They were wide open for an attack.

0

0

0


	14. Chapter 13

**0**

**0000**

**chapter 13**

**0000**

**0**

Vakar and Arkan rode swiftly to the harbour on the eastern shore of Lake Calenhad without any difficulties. They dismounted. Arkan stared to run to the pier.

"Vakar we have to hurry otherwise the entire Tower will be overrun with demons and abominations." Arkan shouted as he ran down the hill.

Vakar steadily walked down the hill and was bumbled into by a short bearded man who just stormed out of the inn. The dwarf fell on the ground.

"Hey! Watch where your going or I'll stick my axe right up your-" The dwarf stopped when he saw how heavily armed Vakar was.

"You don't really want to finish that sentance my dwarf friend." Vakar said his hand tapping the tip of his sword's hilt.

"Vakar come on we don't have time to mess around with dwarves especially one who just bumped into-" Arkan stopped and walked towards the dwarf. The dwarf turned and snarled at Arkan and quickly put his hands to his weapon.

"So I see we were not the only ones interested in the fine arts of magic. Good to see you again, Ventes." Arkan said crossing his arms.

"You know this annoying dwarf?" Vakar asked pointing at Ventes.

"Yeah I know him. Who do you think made Winter's twin swords, along with my one here and my armour?" Arkan said drawing his sword to admire it.

"I'm surprised it ain't broke. I suppose that your going toward that explosion then?" Ventes asked pointing at the Tower behind him.

Arkan smiled.

"Where else would I go? Something goes boom and I have to check it out. It's what makes life fun." Arkan said, Vakar was standing there nodding along happily.

"My aren't you two of a kind. Hang on you said that you gave away those swords I made for you. You know how much work and effort I placed into them, bending Lyrium isn't as easy as it looks. Especially with your tastes for exotic metals." Ventes complained.

"OK I really don't have time for this. You were just leaving weren't you? Come on Vakar we have to get in there, otherwise there will be no one left to save." Arkan said walking away from Ventes.

"Alright, take care now Ventes." Vakar said waving as he walkd away.

"Hang on. Your going in there. You did see that dragon and abomination that just blasted that rubble here?" Ventes asked pointing in the direction of the tower.

"Yeah, we did. That's why we're going. To smash some skulls and have a fun time doing it, and possibly to get more books from the library. Never read all of them before I escaped. Oh well." Arkan said walking down to the Jetty.

"Hey Arkan you think there will be some metals and Lyrium I could get whilst I'm here?" Vakar asked.

"You don't need to try and sweet talk me lad." Ventes said walking up to Vakar. "Just keep out of my way when it comes to that blasted dragon!"

"How come?" Arkan asked.

"You see that pile of rubble?" Ventes said gesturing with his axe. "That was the spot where my months supply of liquor was. Along with some fine metals I had just traded from the blasted Templars. Do you realise the price I had to haggle those bloody knights down to just to get those metals?"

Arkan looked at Vakar and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know...around two thousand gold pieces." Arkan guessed judging mainly the dwarfs weight as he saw it.

"Ha, nice try. That's what the fool wanted me to pay, but I got him down to just 500! The idiot didn't know what he had! That metal was worth five times what he was wanting, in Orzimmar." Ventes said with a grin. "Hang on, aren't you on the run from the Templars?"

"Yeah I am that's what makes this more fun." Arkan said laughing.

"Oh, then I've definitely got to come, if just to see that uppity Knight-Commander's face when you saunter in there all high and mighty." Ventes said with a chuckle.

"Are you sure? I'm sure that axe of yours is more for compensation rather than actual fighting." Vakar said with a massive grin.

"Compensation? For what I might inquire?" Ventes said angrily.

"Your height?" Arkan suggested trying to avoid laughing at their conversation.

"Height! Oh you elves really find yourselves so high and mighty, hows the weather up there, regained immortality have we?" Ventes asked steamed. "We better not be making jokes about the short man with the massive axe which could cleave you in two in an instant."

"Fine, fine we'll stop the short jokes. Let's move on... to another brand of jokes about dwarves." Arkan joked.

Ventes just stamped his feet and breathed heavily through his nose. He pointed his axe at the tower.

"Shouldn't we be saving those men in pyjamas from the demons?" Ventes said trying to redirect the conversation.

"Yeah we should, hey you think that we could use his beard as a sling and throw him across the lake?" Vakar said laughing.

Arkan and Vakar then lookd at the dwarf and scratched their chins. Ventes lifted his axe.

"Dontcha be thinking about it. Now Arkan magic us up a boat and get us across the lake." Ventes said without dropping his guard.

"Or we could take that one with the ferryman." Arkan said pointing down the jetty.

"What boat, oh you mean the one that could sink any minute due to there being a hole in th middle of it." said Ventes angrily looking at the boat. "Damn near sank half way here."

"Oh well, we'll use his spare in the hut over there." Arkan said.

Vakar and Ventes looked at him.

"He's got a spare?" Ventes asked.

"Duh. You didn't seriously think that they would have only one did you?" Arkan said looking at the dwarf.

"Well Templars can be a bit cheap at times." Vakar replied.

"Well they didn't pay for it. The ferryman made it from the remaining wood after making the hut. It's entirly safe, I came over in it." Arkan said taking the spare on out the hut.

"I'm not convinced that we should travel on left overs." Ventes said crossing his arms. "Ya wouldn't trust a shield made from rusty metal now would you?"

"Shut up and get in the boat before I enact Vakar's idea. Except without swinging you by the beard." Arkan threatened placing the boat down the Jetty with help from Vakar.

"Fine, fine no need to get uppity about it. But if it sinks I blame you." Ventes said getting into the boat.

0

0

0


	15. Chapter 14

**0**

**0000**

**chapter 14**

**0000**

**0**

Arkan, Ventes and Vakar landed on the rocky shore of the Circle Tower's beach and walked up the steep steps all the way to the doors. Vakar pushed open the doors and found the front hall littered with scared young mages and Templars. The experienced mages and the Templars were holding back some demons further down the halls towards the stairs. The knight commander was shouting out orders out to the templars. Arkan knelt down to one of the apprentice mages who was cowering as well as protecting another mage with their body. The apprentice looked up and tears could be seen running down their face as Arkan saw that the child they were holding was dead.

Arkan turned to Vakar and Ventes and nodded. The knight commander heard as the large main door shut behind them.

"Who on earth opened that door?" He shouted as he looked around the room for anything different. Vakar and the others stood in front of the knight commander after examining some of the injured mages and templars.

Arkan frowned and stared at the doors exiting the chamber they stood in.

"I'm back. It looks like you could use some help." Arkan said frowning at the knight commander.

Cullen burst past the door and ordered that it be shut and sealed. he turned and saw Arkan moving towards the door.

"You! Well looks like the little mage came back to die with the rest, filthy blood mage!" Cullen said raising his hand to strike Arkan. Arkan ducked as Vakar shield bashed the templar into the wall.

"Enough! Arkan I'm glad you came back on your own but you really came back at a wrong time. What ever that dragon did, it opened a massive tear in the fade. Demons and monsters are pouring out of it like no tomorrow. There's nothing we can do. Irvine and others of our people are fighting through out the tower but everything is in chaos." one of the Templars said running to treat one of the mages wounds.

"Who are you, I don't remember you from when I was last here?" Arkan asked kneeling down next to another mage and healing their wounds.

The knight commander came up to Vakar and started to explain the situation to him.

"So that's our situation. One question I have though is why did you come back?" the knight commander asked as Arkan stood up.

"Couldn't leave you to die old man. Anyway I also wanted to see the smug look on Cullen's face when he saw me again. Priceless." Arkan said looking at the unconcsiense Templar.

"It doesn't matter why he came commander. The fact that he did come back is good enough." the templar from earlier said moving over to another mage.

"I'm not staying, I only came here to save your hides." Arkan said stubbornly. The knight commander looked at Arkan and reluctantly nodded in acceptance.

The templar removed his helmet. The boy's hair was short and slightly blond/brown and he had green eyes and a scar down the side of his cheek.

"Knight commander if these brave men are willing to go into the tower to stop the rift and help Irvine then I'll go with them." the templar said bowing to Arkan.

"I'd rather put that one in solitary for escaping, but we need the tower fully operational to do that. So Garreth. I'll leave this mission to you. Arkan, no wise ideas please." the knight commander said ordering the opening of the hallway doors again.

The four men looked at each other and fully drew their weapons and ran inside. The doors were shut behind them.

0

0

0

On the road to Denerim the girls, Teagan and their prisoner made haste to make it to Denerim before any more surprises had a chance to hit them. Winter tried to make the horses on the carriage move faster but they were beginning to fatigue. She shouted over to her sister to stop. Summer's horse dug it's hooves into the ground slightly stopping suddenly. She dismounted and lead the horse over to the carriage.

"Hey we can't stop. You saw the dragon at the tower. I bet that was Flemeth." Summer said about to remount the horse. Winter grabbed her arm.

"Look at these horses Summer. Their tired and this one has an injured hoof. We have to travel slightly more slowly as we progress alright." Winter said looking at Summer. Summer then tried to say something but Winter pulled her back again. "I know, I know that your worried about them. We all are, but you and I both know that they will charge in and take the fight to those demons hard and fast. They will make it to the Landsmeet, and we'll hold it off if we have to."

"Have faith young one. Those two won't be killed so easily by a bunch of demons." Teagan said smiling at the two.

Summer bit her lower lip then smiled.

"Yeah, your right. Both of you. Thanks I was so worried that they will die that I completely forgot about the welfare of the horses." Summer said stroking the nose of her horse.

A silence filled the area as Summer healed the horse's leg. They started to set up a small camp. Summer started a fire and put some meat on a spit. She started to stare at the fire.

"She's taking this hard isn't she?" Teagan said looking at her then Winter.

"Arkan just came back, saved her life twice and nearly got killed less than a week ago, and now him and Vakar run off into another fight. It's hard to have to stand on the sidelines and watch it all unfold and hope that they come back in one piece." Winter said stabbing the ground with her knife.

"So both of you are conected to them in your own ways." Teagan said trying to make small talk.

Winter smirked and looked at her sister.

"You can say that. Arkan was our teacher for about a month last time I recall, might have been longer. Vakar well he is an old friend." Winter said not taking the conversation any further.

"He was a close friend to you then I take it." Teagan said smiling.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Winter said sadly, she then stared into the stars and shook her head. "They...are like family to us. That's all I will say on the matter. I'll kill them myself if they worry her again."

"Come on you two get some sleep, I'll take first watch." Teagan said lifting his sword and shield.

0

0

0

Arkan sliced down at an abomination, killing it before it killed an injured templar in the halls. Arkan lifted him onto their feet and told them to head down stairs. Vakar was hacking down a pleasure demon and snapped two mages from it's control. Garreth healed up one of his fellow Templars and killed a rage demon as it neared him. Ventes lopped off ten undead soldiers heads as he spun in a vigorous circle. The four met up at the stair well to the third floor and Arkan and Vakar counted scores. Garreth thought that their game was slightly grotesque.

"I got seventeen demons and five abominations. Twenty two in total." Arkan said happily.

"Ha that's nothing, I have twenty eight under my belt. What about you two?" Vakar said looking at Garreth and Ventes.

"You really disturb me you two. I'm not playing your sick game." Garreth said walking up the stairs followed by Ventes who said nothing on the matter.

Arkan and Vakar shrugged and followed the two up the stairs.

When they reached the third floor Garreth ducked as a flying corpse flew past his head. Arkan and Vakar moved up to the front and ran into the fighting. Garreth shook his head and ran into the carnage. Ventes threw his short axe into a massive abominations head and Vakar pushed it to the floor by throwing his shield at it's face pushing the axe even further in. Arkan shouted for everyone to get back as he ran into the middle of the swarm of demons and abominations and fired off a fire tornado which encompassed the entire group. Some demons ran out and attacked Ventes. Ventes took his halberd and thrusted it's spiked tip into a demon's head then swung it round to hit it with the clubbed end throwing it into a wall and continued the motion slicing off two abominations torsos from the rest of their bodies.

Vakar jumped over the burning corpses of Arkan's tornado and stabbed his sword down the shoulder of a demon and shield pummeled another that tried to attack him from behind so hard that he knocked it's head off with the sharpened tip of his shield. Garreth followed suit and smashed an abomination's head open with his club and stabbed another in the chest with his sword. They started to advance quickly through the third floor after Ventes retrieved his short axe.

"Hey Elf you sure know the best places for a blood bath don't you? Ha ha ha." Ventes laughed as he sliced an abomination in half.

"What can I say it's a gift." Arkan said as he used stone fist on a demon sending it through a wall.

"I'd say that it was more of a curse." Garreth said still unhappy about Arkan and Vakar's game.

Garreth had started to clear out every room with the help of Ventes while Arkan and vakar cleared the larger rooms and corridors. Along the way Arkan and vakar saw a group of Templars defending a group of mages. They ran to meet them, hacking their way through the monsters that were overrunning the tower.

0

0

0

The templars dispersed to secure the rest of the floor apart from three who stood to guard the mages. An old man moved past the templars and looked at Arkan and smiled.

"So a student returns to save the Circle and he returns with allies. It's been a while." the old man said using his staff as a cane more than a fighting tool.

"It's definitely been a while Irving, I'm not here to stay however." Arkan said smiling down at the old man.

"I thought as much. You've learned so much from those books that I gave you and those i didn't. Something in your eye tells me that you've had the pleasure of teaching." Irving said with a grin as he tapped the bottom of his staff against the floor. The other mages stood up and walked towards the stair cases leading down to the lower levels in the tower.

Some of the Templars sat down on the ground and panted. Garreth walked over to them, his armour covered in the blood of abominations and demons and those possessed.

"This may have only happened for a few hours but it really knows how to get out of hand." The templar said grasping at his wound on his arm.

Arkan looked at the next staircase and thought that things might be a lot worse up there then they were down here. The demons are getting More and more powerful the further you go up the tower.

"Arkan my magic is starting to wane. The barrier you've already guessed on the hole in the tower is weakening. It is at the epicentre of this catastrophe so if my barrier goes down then all of those demons will escape into the world and tear it apart." Irving said coughing afterwards.

"Which floor is it on? We'll get there quickly." Arkan asked grasping the situation quickly.

"The next floor, below the Harrowing Chamber. That's why this outbreak is so strong. It is under the font that allows apprentices to enter the fade. If this had started in there then there would be no hope of stopping it. The rip is growing however as more demons pour out of it so you'd better hurry." Irving croaked.

Arkan nodded and looked to Vakar, Ventes and Garreth. They nodded and started to head up the stairs. Arkan never journeyed any further than the third floor of the Tower before so he couldn't rely on his memory.

0

0

0

Arkan walked up the steps and cleaned his sword in the process. He wiped the blood from his face and moved swiftly onwards knowing that the others would have begun fighting at this point. He ran up the remaining steps and got slammed into a wall by a large tail like thing. He looked at what owned it and it looked like a snake-man type of demon. It was huge. It's head just missed the roof and Arkan tried with all his might to shift its tail and resulted in eventually stabbing it. The demon swung Arkan while he was still attached to his sword and slammed him through one of the pillars connecting one of the rooms. Arkan sliced through the snakes tail after considerable effort and fell to the floor at another demons feet. A possessed bear lik thing which stamped its feet just in front of Arkan's face. Garreth jumped and stabbed the bear demon in the head and helped Arkan onto his feet.

"Are you alright?" Garreth asked looking at the blood on the Arkan's side. "Arkan what is that snake thing? I know that bear is a possible form of a sloth demon but that snake is completely new to me?"

Arkan shook his head and breathed heavily placing his hand on his side and looking at the blood.

"I have no idea, must be something in the further reaches of the nightmares of the fade. Spirit of betrayal or deception, something like that. I really have no idea but it hits like a stab in the gut." Arkan said putting pressure on his wound.

Vakar backed up to them and blocked a tail swipe with his shield.

"Hey you alright? Needing a break here is not a good place to stop." Vakar said slicing at the air where the snake demons claws had just been. Ventes was hacking at demons further down the corridor.

Arkan nodded and heald his wound by magic. He motioned to vakar to move on a signal. The snake man lunged at the three and Arkan signaled for Vakar to move. Huge streams of lightning fired from Arkan's hands along with a mixture of fire. he stopped and Vakar jumped at it's head and sliced it off. Arkan leaned back against the marble pillar that he had smashed through and panted. He looked and found more than one injury. Some of the wounds from his fight with Flemeth had re-opened. He winced in pain but pressed forward. he jumped off of one of the pillars over a group of abominations and gently tapped one of them in the had with the tip of his sword. He walked forward counting down with his fingers. When his hand reached zero the group exploded in a gorey mess and Arkan heard Vakar's laugh and Ventes going blagh as he was coated in the blood and some guts. He mouthed something over to Vakar.

"That is hundred and twenty dead bad guys now I believe." Arkan said when Vakar came over when he couldn't make out what Arkan mouthed.

"Still have another five to catch up to me." Vakar said running to a group of abominations. Arkan smiled and launced a bolt of chain lightning at the group and fried their brains before Vakar could reach them. Vakar turned and saw Arkan counting the things he just killed and held up seven fingers. Vakar smiled and shook his head.

"Hey you gonna stand there counting or are we gonna stop that bloody rift" Ventes grunted stomping past Arkan. Arkan nodded and took a few steps forward andlet out a small gasp of pain that fortunatly Garreth was the only one who heard.

"Your injured. let me help. I know that your magic could do it in a flash but your tired and you need all your strength if your gonna try and close that rift." Garreth offered looking at Arkan who shook his head.

"I'll be fine just get a move on." Arkan said pointing in the direction that the dwarf could be seen swinging his halberd. garreth didn't look so sure.

"Argh now take that, and that. That's for my liquor! Now die demon scum bag." Ventes could be heard shouting over the shouting and insane screams of the demons and abominations.

Arkan laughed and quickly moved to join into the fray. garreth looked at Arkan run over and shook his head. He ran to catch up.

Arkan hacked off the head of a sloth demon and slammed the edge of his staff into an undead group forcing them back, he fired a cone of ice in the middle of them freezing them all. Vakar slammed his way through with his shield shattering them all as he went. Vakar ducked down with his shield as another snake demon appeared in front of them. Arkan launched a stone fist into it's gut and Ventes jumped onto Vakar's shield and got propelled at the snake demon. He threw his halberd into the snake man's skull and quickly retrieved it while Garreth blocked a revenant with his mace, stabbed it in it's chest then smacked it away with his mace. the four men stood up and wiped the blood from their faces and weapons.

"Well, we just cleared most of the rooms and the corridors and still no sign of that blasted rift." Vakar said stamping his foot. "I would think that it would be obvious to see don't you I mean dirty great big hole in the fabric of reality and we haven't seen it yet?"

Arkan looked around and saw a bulge of demon flesh further down the hall. He heard a woman scream eminating from the direction, so did everyone else by the looks of it as they all turned to face it. It was the central room of the floor. Arkan fired a massive barrage of firey stone fists at the bulge blasting it clean away. They ran in and saw a larger demon than the snake man and a female mage and a dead templar. Arkan fired lighting at it to get it's attention his way. he ran in front of the mage and stabbed his staff into the ground to both boost the barrier on the hole that was blown through earlier and also to place a barrier around the mage.

"Are you alright?" he asked without looking behind him. The girl nodded and didn't say a word. "Hey demon, are you by any chance the guy making that rift bigger? Because if you are, We are gonna have issues."

He knelt to the ground rapidly and placed one hand on the ground. The demon raised his massive hand and was going to drop it on Arkan's head. Suddenly giant roots grappled themselves onto the demon's legs and steadily moved their way up it's body. Arkan smiled and stood up. The demon started to laugh and ripped the roots off of his body and attacked Arkan. Arkan rolled out of the way making the attack bounce off of the barrier that Arkan had in place around the girl. The demon loked round and saw Vakar. He torso spun on the spot and grabbed Vakar and started to squeeze. vakar stabbed his sword into the demon's hand and then his eye. It roared in pain and threw Vakar aside. Arkan lessened the fall by using a telekinetic force to slow Vakar's desent. Vakar thanked him and continued the attack.

Arkan raised his hands and used the spell he'd been practicing during his travels and locked the demon in a telekinetic prison which slowly crushed the demon's body. He casted a barrage of different arcane and elemental spells at the demon weakening it increadibly. Ventes swung his halberd at it's legs slicing deep into the back of it's right knee. Garreth sliced at the demon's other leg and forced it to the ground as it's knees were injured. Ventes clamberd onto the thing's back and walked up to it's face.

"Now it's time for my revenge. Now meet my AXE!" Ventes shouted lifting his halberd above his head. The demons head spun round to face Ventes. "That's different." The demon stood up rapidly and bashed Ventes through the wall. Ventes embedded his short axe in the demon's back. His halberd fell to the floor.

"Ventes! Are you alright?" Arkan shouted running towards the demon and sliced the front of it's legs then sent lightning straight through them.

"I'm bloody fantastic. Going through walls and being somwhat embedded in this things back is a blast." Ventes said pulling his face free from the demon's back. He pulled out his second axe and started to climb the demon's back.

"Garreth go for it's sides, Arkan try and bring that thing down so that we can lop it's blasted head off." Vakar said throwing his short dagger into the demon's gut. he instantly blocked the demon's fist as it came crashing down on his shield.

Garreth ran at the demon's side and stabbed it's sword into it's waist six times in different pressure points. The demon's arm swiped at Garreth sending him against a wall. Arkan slid under it's arm as it attacked Vakar again and sliced through it, rolled then jumped over to Garreth and checked his pulse. He was unconcsience. Arkan looked over to th mage girl then dragged Garreth over to her and lifted the barrier slightly to shift him under it. Vakar looked back at Arkan and ran at the other arm.

"This guy isn't going down quickly is he?" vakar said dodging a fist and slicing through the demon's side. "What type is it?"

Arkan ran over to the side that Garreth had sliced at and finished the job and sent an ice ball into it.

"I have no idea but we have to finish this quickly. More demons are starting to appear in other areas of the Tower again." Arkan said looking around for some sort of real opening. He saw Ventes' halberd in the ground and rolled over to it, avoiding an on coming fist that tore a hole in the floor.

"mage throw that to me, I'll stab it in it's brain." Ventes shouted as h continued his ascent to the demon's head. he saw Arkan running to the front of the demon. "Hey, I'm over here. What are you playing at?"

Arkan rolled and took aim. He whispered something which ignited the halberd and threw it at the demon sending it straight through it's chest.

"Argh, watch where you throw that, that nearly hit me!" Ventes shouted as the halberd's tip emerged in front of his face.

"leave it there thanks." Arkan shouted. he nodded at Vakar who dropped his shild and took a runner at th halberd. he swung on it and stabbed his sword into another section of it's chest.

"Ventes drop NOW!" Arkan shouted. He lauched a massive lightning storm directed immediatly into the two weapons in the monster. Ventes pushed back to free his weapons and fell towards the floor and saw the demon burst into massive bolts of lightning which arced in different directions.

The demon fell to the floor and smoke eminated from it. Arkan redrew his sword and walked to the monster's head as did Ventes and Vakar after they retrieved their weapons. Simultaniously they stabbed the demon in the head and severed his head just in case.

0

0

0

Arkan turned to face the rift in the middle of the room.

"So just how do we go about closing a rift?" Arkan asked looking at the guys whose jaws dropped.

"You don't know how to close this bloody thing!" Ventes shouted staring down at the dead demon.

"not particularly. Never covered that until now." Arkan replied looking anxious at the rift.

The sounds of a cane moving towards them echoed behind them. The first enchanter appeared in the doorway.

"Time for your final lesson Arkan my boy. Do as I do, exactly as I do it. Otherwise we'll make it bigger." Irving said as he whispered the incantation to Arkan.

The two mages stood in front of teh portal and Arkan fired off a massive bolt of elemental magic into the rift. Irving fired Arcane shots into the rift's edges and moved his staff closer to the centre of the rift. The rift started to seal itself. Arkan noticed the old man struggling and looked over to the young mage under his barrier. He quickly lifted his hand towards it to lower it.

"Get over here and take over from the First Enchanter. Hurry otherwise he won't hold out." Arkan shouted over. The girl scurried over and Arkan told her what Irving told him. She didn't understand.

The First enchanter groaned in agony.

"Hurry!" Arkan shouted. The girl held onto Irving's staff and repeated after Irving. The rift started to close faster. Teh girl then took the staff completely from Irving and continued the incantation.

0

0

0

The rift closed and Arkan fell on his butt and sighed in relief. He started to laugh. The First Enchanter patted both Arkan and the girl on the shoulders and left the room. The girl followed Irving out. Garreth woke up.

"Did we do it? Did we win?" he asked looking clueless.

Vakar and Ventes slapped him over the head. Arkan looked at him and shook his head.

"If we didn't win...we'd all be dead. Think of it that way." Ventes said with an annoyed tone.

Cullen and other templars appeared in the doorway.

"Now that that's over. You Arkan are hereby placed in solitry confinement for escaping the Tower and your accomplices place under arrest for harbouring you." Cullen said happily tapping the top of his hilt.

"Yeah whatever bye." Arkan said blasting Cullen through the wall behind him along with two other Templars. "I suggest that we...um run." he smiled and past the First Enchanter on the steps.

"Have fun on your adventures my boy and come back again someday." Irving chuckled handing Arkan a spell book on his way down. Arkan smiled and mock saluted.

Garreth stayed on the forth floor and watched as Cullen and his thuggish friends got back up.

"Hey you after them!" he shouted angrily as he removed a piece of rubble.

"I think not. I think that I'll go and speak with the Kight Commander about how you just tried to arrest those that just saved your miserable hide." Garreth said walking away.

At the main entrance the Knight Commander stationed some Templars to stop Arkan. He was one of the Templars stationed. Arkan ran down the steps and stopped at the sight of them.

"Get out of my way please." Arkan said preparing a spell with his staff.

"I'm not going to stop you. not after you saved this Tower. Your free to go as teh First Enchanter gives you the will to. We can't stop you." the knight commander said with a grin.

Cullen barged into the room dragging Garreth with him. The First Enchanter walked in behind them.

"ha good work sir. You stopped the apostate from escaping again." Cullen said smiling malificently.

"Oh Shut up you good for nothing bastard." Ventes said swinging the clubbed end of his halberd into Cullen's gut.

Garreth pulled himself free of Cullen's hold and bowed to the Knight Commander.

"Good work to all of you. These people are free to go. Garreth, your like a book. Easy to read. You request permission to join them in what ever it is they are doing." The knight commander said with a smile.

Irving stepped forward.

"I'm interested in hearing what that is exactly." Irving said looking at Arkan, Vakar and Ventes.

"Well it's simple we're going dragon hunting." Ventes said still unaware of the situation.

"Not really." Arkan said looking down at his short friend. "You see that dragon was actually a shapeshifter, this shapeshifter is leading a Chasind attack against Fereldan and we need Allies in the coming fight."

Irving looked at Knight Commander Greagoir and stroked his beard.

"Do you know who this shapeshifter is?" Greagoir asked knowing Arkan and vakar knew exactly who it was.

"Hang on...Chasind, Dragon and Shapeshifters. You don't mean... her do you?" Ventes asked somehow knowing the legends.

"The shapeshifter is...unfortuantly Flemeth, the Witch of the Wilds." Arkan said touching the wound on his chest.

The room stopped everything in shock.

"Isn't she dead? Blast you mages always make trouble!" Cullen said finally unwinded. Arkan put his hand behind him and blasted Cullen into a wall _again_.

"is that really necassary?" Irving asked looking at the poor wall.

"Is it required that he speak?" Arkan replied. Irving shrugged.

"But this is a most troubling matter. Yes you will have the Circle's full support in this endevor when the fight comes to play." Irving said asking Templars to move Cullen.

"If we're in the vicinity of Orzammar I'll go in and ask the assembly for assistance as well if what your saying is true." Ventes said smacking the floor with the clubbed end of his halberd.

Arkan smiled at the sound of that.

"First though we need to get to Denerim to speak at the Landsmeet." Vakar pointed out before Arkan forgot.

"Oh right, thanks for reminding me. Girls and Teagan should nearly be there with all the time we've wasted here." Arkan said just about to walk out the main entrance.

Geagoir put his hand out in front of Arkan and paused.

"We'll give you an escort there. If Flemeth hasn't properly made her return public yet then she'll be gunning for you lot. Trust us, we'll get you there safe." Geagoir said nodding at Arkan.

"Come on then. We can't dally here. Flemeth could attack the girls at any time. Come on!" Arkan said in realisation. The four men ran outside and jumped on the nearest horses. ventes needed a hand getting on. Five Templars also ran outside and jumped on their own horses and made it down. The mages made a small portal to the shore for Arkan and the others to charge through.

When they got to the shore they charged full pelt to Denerim not stopping for anything. Arkan just knew that Flemeth was close, and hungry for blood.

0

0

0


	16. Chapter 15

**0**

**0000**

**chapter 15**

**0000**

**0**

Summer, Winter, Teagan and the prisoner arrived at a hill which overlooked the gleaming city of Denerim. They left the horses down the hill so they could take in the sights as they rested for the night. Winter bunched up next to her sister and looked over wander and saw the faint glimmering fire tips from the torches of the city. She smiled and sighed.

"Half a day's ride and we'll be sitting in the estate of Redcliffe's Arl. We made it. Teagan's got his hands full with that bloody Chasind climbing up this hill." Winter said looking behind them to see Teagan pushing the Chasind man up the hill while the man tried to go for Teagan's sword hilt.

"The guys aren't here yet. I definetly have a bad feeling about all of this." Summer said standing up and shaking her head. "It feels as though all of this was planned out to go like this."

Winter put her palm to her cheek and looked up at her sister. She tugged at the edge of Summer's armour bringing her back down to the ground.

"Look at me. They are fine, if your so worried then we'll leave in an hour or two. Just let the others rest for a bit." Winter said unhappily as she looked at the ground and clenched the dirt between her fingers.

"No, we'll stop for the night. The guys will catch up. Don't worry I'm fine." Summer said smiling at Winter. "I've seen how you and Teagan worry about me. It's sweet but not necessary." She patted Winter on the shoulder and cast a controlled fire spell at the grouping of twigs and random branches that Winter and Teagan found. She walked back down the hill and sat on the edge of the carriage and looked at the stars.

Teagan and the prisoner finally got up the hill and Winter took a branch and slammed it across the Chasind's face. Teagan looked shocked at Winter who mildly shrugged her shoulders.

"He's alive thank goodness. You really need to stop doing that!" Teagan said checking the man's pulse. He pulled out some of the splinters on the man's face and shook his head.

"He was going to keep me up." Winter responded and lay on the tarp she put on the floor. Teagan stabbed at the fire with the face engraved branch sending sparks out.

0

0

0

Arkan and the others raced across the Barrorn. They stopped and set up a base camp. Garreth walked up to Arkan and looked out onto the vast plains.

"That smoke over there was Lothering. It's still burning." Arkan said frowning. "We have to get to Denerim quickly, before anymore homes burn under Flemeth's tyranny." Arkan walked back towards the main encampment.

The tents were arranged in a circle shape with the fire in the centre with makeshift barricades around its diametre. Templars patrolled the edges of the barricades. Arkan walked into the large tent at the back and met Vakar at the war table. Vakar looked up and looked back down over the table.

"Ah Arkan, nice to see you relaxed as ever. I mean look at those heightened shoulders and that vein bulging on the right hand of you forehead. Really relaxed." Vakar joked. Ventes woke up from the corner of the room and grabbed a drink from the container in his bag.

"Hey elfy boy why are we so hyped up? Have a drink. I saved some of the booze I collected and brought it with us." Ventes said taking a swig of one of the bottles. Arkan raised his hands in refusal.

"So how far has Flemeth spread since Lothering?" he asked putting his hands on the table.

"They haven't really moved any since then, but there has been sightings of raiding groups and also a massive dragon flying over some towns and farms." Vakar reported. He slammed his fist against the table. "Why is she doing this? What is she after?" He paced the room.

"I don't know really. When I fought her she was supposedly after a book that I have. Problem is I don't know which one it was." Arkan said patting at his side then looked at Vakar in shock. "I...I don't have my satchel. I must have left it with the girls. Damn! I may have made them a bigger target than they realise." he went over and sat on a chair in the tent. He ran his hands through his hair.

"They'll be fine. Their tough girls they will make it to Denerim. Who knows, they may already be sitting in the Arl's luxurious home already." Vakar said reminising about the time he went there.

0

0

0

Garreth entered the tent. He looked like he had ran all the way there. Arkan sat up and everyone looked at Garreth.

"Arkan, everyone, we have just seen a group of Chasind moving toward this location. Heavily armed, an armoured woman is with them. We can't see her face she's covered it. But they are heading this way." Garreth panted. Arkan shot out of the tent and barked out orders to the Templars. Vakar and Ventes followed him and looked around the perimetre of the camp and saw the group.

Arkan walked up to the injured scout that just came back.

"There are about thirty-six of them. The woman she cast unusually powerful spells. Argh!" the last bit of air passed from the Templar's mouth as he died of his injuries. Arkan stood up and ran into the tent. He came back out with his staff and his armour was showing, blood-red colour with gold edges on the trims of his Dragon bone plate. Vakar and the others had their armour on and got into fighting positions. Vakar put on his old Juggernaut helmet and brought his shield up to his chest.

Arkan jumped over the barricade and slammed his staff on the ground. An earthquake shook it's way towards the incoming force and Arkan made fire spu from the cracks that the earthquake produced. Flemeth knelt down quickly placing her hand on the ground and brought up a barrier. Arkan's spell sliced through it like butter hitting four of the Chasind and going over Flmeth's head. Flemeth's laugh could be heard clearly as she turned the fire into massive sheets of ice as Arkan coiled the fire back round to attack Flemeth. The Chasind then sprinted towards the small group behind the barricades. Vakar and Ventes moved their way passed the barricades and charged with Arkan towards the attackers.

Arkan rolled and sliced the bellies of a few Chasind as they smashed into their lines. Vakar put full force into his shield and pushed ten of the Cheasind backwards making the back row fall over with the others following suit. Ventes came up behind Vakar and cut down any that had fallen or attacked them from behind. The Templars all looked to each other and let out a battle cry as they charged toward the enemy. The Chasind line kept filling their ranks with each of their deaths until no more could be seen coming out of their hiding spots.

Arkan ran full pelt at Flemeth and jumped over a Chasind slicing off it's head as he soured over. he whispered an incantation which turned the tip of his staff into pure solid ice making it a spear. trusted his staff at Flemeth who blocked with her own staff that she brought along. The two swords of the mages collided. Arkan's face was right in front of Flemeth's as she blocked his vicious attack.

"Well my young mage. We once again fight one another in a battle to the death." Flemeth said through her masked helmet. The metal face pad of the helmet she wore looked like a female face with a tear coming down on one eye.

"Hopefully it'll be the last time we do this!" Arkan shouted, he elbowed Flemeth in the head and engaged her again slicing at her side, then again at her head.

Flemeth retaliated by placing her hand on Arkan's chest and used a stone fist, sending him flying through the air. The leaped into the air to attack. Arkan looked down to see Flemeth rise above him and struck his sword as she attacked his chest. Arkan crashed back through the barricades followed closely by Flemeth. He stood up slightly and rolled to dodge her downward slice and the barrage of fire balls and stone fists that she sent at Arkan. Arkan rolled onto his feet and blasted a similar barrage of spells at Flemeth. She jumped out the way. Arkan ran through the flames and smoke of the torched camp and attacked Flemeth with a strong upward swing and a thrust of his Ice spear which was his staff at her chest. She blocked the Ice spear easily but the upward swing sliced half of her mask off as well as gashed her side slightly. She backed off and put her hand to her mask then her side and looked at Arkan in shock.

"I take it that hit you. Your still unused to that body Flemeth. Your skills are still rusty." Arkan said circling her, he slammed his staff into the ground and made a dome barrier. Flemeth looked at him, smirked and laughed.

"Poor boy, you know about that skill. but you still underestimate my power. This barrier cannot hold me. nor does it protect your friends." Flemeth said, she patted the barrier wall and backed off as electrical pulses shocked her through her hand. "What the- What sort of spell causes this magic to occur?"

Arkan smiled and took up an offensive stance that Vakar taught him when confronting an opponent in an enclosed environment.

"This is not the same fight as we had in the woods Flemeth. You knew that I held back so that I wouldn't hurt my friends. But now, I can go all out." Arkan said slicing at Flemeth forcing her closer to the electrified barrier.

Vakar and the others saw Arkan's fight with Flemeth and Vakar ordered that the charge keep going. Arkan would be fine. Vakar sliced off the head of a Chasind then stabbed the sharp end of his shield into the gut of another that came up behind him. he pulled his shield out and slammed it into the Chasind's face, sending it into it's allies. the Templars and everyone were making mince meat out of the attacking Chasind.

Garreth ran up to Vakar and pulled him round to face him.

"This is far too easy. the Chasind that you described sounded tougher than this." Garreth told Vakar who was nodding in agreement. he looked around the battlefield for some explanation.

"Your right, this makes no sense. These are just the footmen, where are the heavily armed men that we were informed about?" Vakar and Garreth ran towards the back of the battle field on top of a hill that looked over much of the small clearing. "Oh no." Vakar ran down the hill and towards the camp. Garreth scanned the plain for what Vakar saw. He found it. The heavily armed soldiers were heading for the camp. They were heading for Arkan.

0

0

0

Meanwhile, the girls and Teagan arrived at the city walls where they were greeted by King Alistair himself.

"Teagan, it's been too long. Your just in for a treat. our old ally the Warden has come to visit us and also to stay in Denerim for about two months as far as he has told me." Alistair beamed.

"The Warden, you mean the hero of Fereldan is here. Now." Winter burst out. "Sorry your majesty I didn't mean to-" Alistair interuped with laughter.

"It's alright, he is quite popular and hasn't been seen in Denerim for over five years." Alistair said remembering the Blight. "Welcome to the city. How long are you putting off the Landsmeet. I hope that it is a long time. Can't stand long meetings."

"Sounds like the two boys that were with us." Teagan said. "They should be here soon my lord. We hope anyway." he trailed off thinking of the horrible outcome that could befall them.

"Why what has happened? Please come back to the palace to explain everything to me. Anora already knows that you are here and is thrilled to see you again." Alistair said leading them towards the palace. Issuing guards to take custody of the Chasind Prisoner.

In the market place Summer felt lost and confused being in a city of this size and manner. Alistair told her that it was alright to have a look around the city and come to the palace when they were ready for dinner. He walked off with Teagan towards the palace. Winter stayed with Summer.

"Hey what's up?" She asked looking at Summer. She noticed that Summer was gripping tightly on Arkan's satchel. "They are fine, trust me on this. now please let's go over to the Arl's estate to get cleaned up for dinner tonight." Winter grabbed Summers hand and pulled it away from Arkan's satchel and pulled her towards the large building in the north side of the market place.

0

0

0

The girls were led into their own rooms by the servants and unpacked their stuff and went to the baths for cleaning. Summer bumbled into a passing soldier while she was in her armour.

"I'm so sorry mi'lady. Let me give you a hand up." The soldier said in a low baritone voice. he lifted Summer back onto her feet and bowed slightly. "Are you a new soldier here to guard the Arl. I'm the Captain of the guard here in the Arl's estate in Denerim. I'll be happy to work with you and you'll work with me and everything will work out just-" the captain started. Summer raised hr hand to stop him talking.

"I'm sorry I'm a guest of the Arl on official business. I'm not a new recruit, I've most likely seen more combat than you have in your career." Summer said in the politest manner that she could. She walked off towards the bath house. The soldier scratched his head in confusion of the entire event.

At the bath house Winter was already there in a different stall. Summer silently closed the door and took her armour off and slid into the pre-made bath. She sighed in relief.

"Hey Summer. How are you enjoying Denerim so far?" Winter said soothly. "I take it that you brough that damn satchel with you then?" She looked over to see her sister engrossed in a book from the bag.

"Yup I'm enjoying this. We haven't been able to relax like this since this whole mess started." Summer said turning the page. "I think that Arkan might appreciate it if I learned a few more spells before we fight Flemeth again. I will not be standing on the sidelines helpless like I was last time. he nearly dies because of me." a tear ran down the side f her face as she remembered how beat up Arkan got after that day.

"hey, he told you that it was his choice to do that. It wasn't your fault even he said that." Winter said looking at her sister. A serving girl came in and lay down fresh towels and left again.

"I know that he said that. I was there in the library when he told me. But I still feel as though I was useless, she swatted my spell like it was nothing." Summer said turning to her sister.

"They are coming back. They just have to save some ungrateful Templars before they get here that's all." Winter said stretching out her leg then bringing it back underneath herself. Summer looked over happily.

"Hey let's stop this conversation please." Summer said, she looked slyly at her sister. "So...how are things between you and Vakar?" Winter's back nearly slid entirely into the bath when Summer asked. she sat up quickly.

"What? What's that meant to mean?" Winter panicked. "There is nothing going on between me and that baffoon!" Summer smiled and shook her head looking up at the ceiling.

"Lying." Summer said, her voice going higher as she spoke. "You like him. Just tell me and I'll stop this conversation before you start to boil your bath water with the heat coming off your face."

"You are so immature." Winter said fragmented. "I like him as a friend and nothing more." She grabbed the towel behind her and drained the water from her bath. She got up and walked into one of the dressing room stalls. Summer shook her head and went back to reading her book. She stopped when she got to a bit about Eluvian Mirrors. the entire text was in an ancient language that is impossible for her to read. but Arkan had labeled things about this on the borders. This was the only way she knew what to call it. She put the book down and drained the water.

"Does Arkan know what this thing is? If he does, then why didn't he mention it?" Summer said quietly to herself.

0

0

0

Arkan stopped his attack when he had Flemeth at sword point on the ground. Arkan's sword tipped up at the edge of her chin.

"What are you after Flemeth? Which book are you trying to obtain from me?" Arkan shouted edging his sword closer to her face when he to her helmet off to look her in the eye.

"You...you are impressive I have to admit that now. You, Arkan have a book that will help me obtain my revenge." Flemeth said vaguly. "The Eluvian. That is what I seek. You know of it better than most other clans. Your clan is the on that is closest to discovering your origins of Aralathan than the other clans. You know you ancient texts, you can read it, speak it and most importantly activate old relics." Arkan looked at her in shock but shook it off and kept his blade ready to slice her throat.

"What do want with an old relic?" Arkan asked edging his blade even closer. "Tell me and I might consider just to arrest you."

"I want that which was stolen from me and to kill those that stand in my way!" Flemeth shouted shocking Arkan with a lightning storm and stonefists. the barrier shattered around Arkan as he smashed through it at full strength. Vakar and Garreth caught him as he fell to the ground. He panted and saw Flemeth fly off as a dragon. The heavily armoured soldiers that came to ambush Arkan, left following the dragon. Arkan spat up blood and stared at the dragon as it flew into the distance.

"Hey Arkan, the Chasind are nothing like you described them. They were weaklings." Ventes said happily hopping into the burnt down camp.

"They were fodder Ventes. They were meant to be weak so that your guard would be lt down when you came back so that the actual soldiers would come here and slaughter you lot." Arkan said spitting out more blood. "We need to get to Denerim, no more rest."

Arkan said grabbing his staff and limped slightly towards the surviving horses and mounted it. vakar and garreth followed suit and mounted a horse each. Garreth ordered the surviving Templars to go back to the Tower and prepare for war. Ventes got lifted onto Garreth's horse and the three horses burst into a fast gallop. Arkan didn't bother to treat his wounds as he rode off. He now knew what she was after, but not why she is after it. All he knows is that she is baying for blood. At that moment it was his and the rest of Fereldan. he had to get this information to Denerim quickly otherwise everything will burn.


	17. Chapter 16

**0**

**0000**

**chapter 16**

**0000**

**0**

Arkan and the others made it to Denerim's walls in the darkness of the night. They were greeted by Queen Anora as she was told that they were arriving. Arkan looked up at the city walls and smiled. He dismounted and bowed before the queen. Vakar did the same while the other two bowed while still on the horse. Arkan smiled at the queen and fell to the floor unconscious. Vakar dropped to his side.

"Arkan are you alright? Arkan!" vakar put his hand on Arkan's side and chest and lifted his hand up to see large amounts of blood that now coated his hands. "Blood loss. Quick get this elf into somewhere warm and get us some bandages!" Vakar shouted as the two guards with Queen Anora helped Vakar move Arkan inside.

They moved him to the Arl of Redcliffe's estate as it was the closest. Vakar moved everything off of the table, somethings had shattered as they hit the floor. They got Arkan onto it and got to work. A couple of the servants helped with water and dressings.

"Garreth try and find a mage from somewhere in the city. He should have the abilities to stop the bleeding completely. Hurry!" Vakar ordered attaching a bandage around Arkan's side. He looked at Arkan's arm to find it tattooed and scarred. It must be his clan tattoo, makes sense.

Anora got up next to vakar and helped with Arkan's wounds.

"Your a fine physician. Where'd you learn to do that your majesty?" Vakar asked the queen when she tightened one of the bandages.

"I learned before the Blight. But having a kid and then also having a child-like husband, you learn how to use the skills you've been given." Anora answered swabbing Arkan's forehead.

Two hours had passed

Arkan stirred and sat up. He looked at Vakar and Anora and removed the bandage on his chest and side. he moved his hand over the area and used a healing spell which sealed the wound. He then put a tunic on and turned to face the queen.

"Thank you for treating my wounds. but i think that I will be alright from here on." Arkan said walking towards the front door attaching his sword to his belt. Anora walked out in front of him and glared at him.

"Sit back down. You need to recouperate." Anora said firmly."You may think that you are fine but you have more injuries than just those two."

"I know but they are superficial. I need to get to the lands meet." Arkan said walking past Anora.

"That isn't for another five days so please get some rest. You look as though you could use some." Anora said holding tightly onto Arkan's arm. "Alistair would have heard by now that you lot are in the city and send your friends here and come along with them. So please wait here." Arkan looked at the concerned queen and nodded. He asked the direction of the bath house.

Garreth came back with a mage and saw Arkan standing up waving at him.

"Your a little bit late with that mae Garreth. I've done it myself. i just needed someone to stem the bleeding." Arkan said patting Garreth on the shoulder. Garreth's eyes widened and he looked at Arkan and gasped for air as he had ran to find the mage.

"I still get paid right?" the mage asked with his hand out stretched for money. Garreth reluctantly handed the mage money and sent him on his way.

"I'm going to bed, I'll see you lot later." Garreth said silently walking out the room.

Arkan shook his head and went to the bath house. When he entered the bath house he took his clothes off and slid into the bath after he ran the water. He looked at his wounds that still shown and then at his scarred arm. He slammed his hand against the side of the bath and put his hand to his eyes.

"Angry about Flemeth I take it?" Vakar said standing at the door. He went into the bath next to Arkan and shook his head. "What happened? I thought that you were winning against her this time yet you still come back all bloodied up."

"I had her, I asked her what she was after, I let my guard down when she told me of what she was after." Arkan explained. "She had injured me during the fight but it wasn't like the last time. I would've cut her throat but I allowed my curiosity get the better of me."

"That's rough. Oh well we're safe in Denerim. The servants saw Summer with your satchel by the way. Never leaving her side apparently." Vakar said sliding further into his bath.

"It's good to know that it's in safe hands. I'll be glad to see them again. We must of worried them horribly." Arkan said putting his hands behind his head.

Vakar sat up slightly and looked at Arkan.

"Hey Arkan, Flemeth told you what she was after. What is it?" Vakar asked seriously.

"Revenge, against some people that betrayed her and take back what was stolen from her apparently. Something about the Eluvian to get what she's after. One of my books tell her how to use it." Arkan replied unsure about what he even said.

"Eluvian?" Vakar asked.

"I'm unsure about what they are. Mirrors with incredible abilities,used for communication and sometimes travel." Arkan guessed. "I'm not all that clear on what those mirrors do."

The two relaxed in the baths for two hours. Arkan nearly fell asleep he was so relaxed. Vakar stopped him as he went completely underwater. Then Vakar did the same thing. Arkan got out of the bath and got his light tunic and robes on and left the room. He walked up to his room and went to sleep.

0

0

0

_In Arkan's dream._

Arkan entered his dream in a black void leading him into a forest. He walked for a few steps and a fiery ring appeared in front of him. Arkan's hand went to his sword but it wasn't there.

"You are so quick to get a weapon to stop a person who you don't even know is a friend or foe." A woman's voice was what Arkan heard. "Perhaps I should show you who you are talking to."

A woman with black hair in a bunched up sort of pony tail walked through the fire. Wearing robes which only had a couple of cords of string between the two fabrics on the woman's torso. She held a staff which looked to be made of a broken branch. She walked up to Arkan and circled him in like an examination. She stroked the arm with the tatoo.

"Scarred, from a life of fighting and pain. All in the name to defend yourself and those you care about." The woman said backing away to face Arkan. "if you continue to focus on the defence of others, you will die not defending yourself. Flemeth will come after you and you alone so long as you posses that book on Arlathon. Your journal as well is what she needs as she cannot read your ancient texts with her new body." She walked up to Arkan again and circled him again stroking his shoulders as she passed by him.

"Who are you and where am I? I know this is the Fade but normally that entails places that you'd recognise. To make it seem more realistic for demons to trick you." Arkan said removing the woman's hand from his shoulders.

"Your magical ability is powerful Arkan. So is that of Summer, but until she realises her potential and learns not to fear her abilities is when she will truly become a great mage. until then she will always be the learner, nothing more." the woman said.

"That is not what I asked you. You are obviously not a spirit or a demon. Your presence and obvious prowess doesn't show it. So I'll ask you again. Who are you?" Arkan said becoming infuriated.

"You so much like my only love." the woman said putting her hands on her hips. "Straight to the point, that is something I like about you both."

"Still haven't answered my question. Do all humans avoid questions so readily or is it only those with magic?" Arkan asked.

"If you really want to know who I am, you must first name where we are. Don't say the fade." The woman said with a grin.

Arkan looked at the trees and their shapes. He looked over to the far ruins behind the woman. He was lost, he had no clue where he was. He then looked again at the markings some of the trees and those on the ruins. He noticed that some of the runes were the same as those that were tattooed on his arm. he had an idea of where he was.

"My teacher from when I was the second in command of the clan told me that our tatoos originate fro the runes and markings that were engraved in the old home land of my people." Arkan started, he saw the woman smile. "We are in the Arlathon forest north of Antiva."

"Correct. Now you asked me for my name since I already knew yours." The woman said procrastinating the answer to Arkan's question. " My name is morrigan, daughter of Flemeth and mother of the Warden's child." Morrigan's image faded along with all of the surroundings that Arkan could see. Arkan reached out for her to come back and answer some more questions but by that time the dream was over. It was morning and Arkan now awoke with more questions than he did answers.


	18. Chapter 17

**0**

**0000**

**chapter 17**

**0000**

**0**

Morning came with different meanings for most of the group. For Arkan it meant uncertainty, questions filled his mind. But it meant that he couldn't focus. He had to speak at the Landsmeet but couldn't shake his mind of the dream he had when in the Fade. He sat up and shifted his legs so that his feet touched the floor fully. he put his hand on his arm with the scars and the tattoo and looked at the arm to find no scars but a newly freshened tattoo. He ran his arm over his arm to check that he wasn't seeing things. He wasn't this was real. The scars on his arm were gone.

He looked at the armour stand and found a note hanging off of the battered chest plate. He walked towards it. It was Warden Commander Cousland's writing.

_"Arkan. _

_The king has asked me to get Wade and Ventes to create you some new armour for the conflicts ahead. I haven't being filled in yet but I've been told that I will hear what's happening at the Landsmeet in a few days time. Take time to recover and don't strain yourself._

_Warden Commander Cousland." _

Arkan looked at his armour and saw all the dents, cracks and weapon scratches on it. This armour has seen months of conflict in the acts of saving others from the shadows and the lights of the cities.

"Morrigan." Arkan said to himself looking at the ceiling and his arm. "Who is she? Why did she talk to me?" he thought about that dream for another three hours. He paced the room and ended up lying on his bed again. Staring up at the top of the bed frames he bit the inside of his mouth and thought about everything that has happened to him since he escaped te Tower now seven months ago.

"Nearly a year out and your trapped in a different type of prison. That of War and destruction." he ran his hand down his face and sat at the side of the bed again. "Keeper, what should I do here? I wasn't trained for this." He put his hands on his head and thought a bit more about the events of the future and also how things would be different if he hadn't walked up to those templars and wondered if things would be better.

"No! Things would be worse. The Tower would be gone, vakar would be dead along with everyone here if I didn't go towards those Templars." Arkan said standing up quickly. he put on his normal walking around clothes rather than his armour. The white vest, black tunic over it and then dark blue trousers. He looked and decided on keeping the sword with him. he left his staff in his room and magically protected everything that was his in the room. He opened the door looking behind him and smiled.

0

0

0

He walked into the dining room and immediately got hugged by Summer as soon as he opened the door. Arkan gasped in pain as she hit one of his wounds. She backed away and apologied. Arkan noticed the quartet of snickering faces in the background of Vakar, Winter, Ventes and Garreth. Summer hugged Arkan again but this time with Arkan ready for it. teagan walked in as they were hugging.

"Oh how sweet, the two love birds back together." Teagan said with a cheeky grin.

"You've been spending far too much time with Winter and Vakar. So when did the Warden Commander turn up cause he left a note saying that h was getting me new armour by order of King Alistair?" Arkan asked sitting down to the table.

"He turned up around four hours ago while you were still asleep. He had Lady Leliana bring it in. She is visiting as well. She wanted to see the legendary elf that saved young maidens fair and Tower's innocents from demons foul. She thinks that she can make a ballad from it." Teagan said trying to obviously quote what this woman said.

"Well all power to her, but remember I'm no hero. I'm just an elf in the wrong place at the wrong time, I was dragged into this when they started to hurt innocents and also when they attacked my friends." Arkan said modestly. "I require no praise."

"Well the king, warden and Leliana think otherwise and so do I." Teagan said taking a bite out of a roll from the centre of the table. "You saved people who you never knew or had contact with, you saved those that imprisoned you and you saved this young lady from certain death at the hands of Flemeth. That is worthy of recognition."

"Yeah but I had help most of the time, Vakar did a hell of a lot when it came to stopping that raid on the refugees, Winter and Summer did more work than me at Lothering and I had massive amounts of help when it came to tackling the Circle Tower. Are they getting mention in this?" Arkan asked not sure why someone would want to write something about him.

"Oh yes of course, she had planned on that. It would be a very long ballad. But never mind that, the warden doesn't know about Flemeth and for some reason Alistair wants to keep this information quiet until the Landsmeet." Teagan said changing the subject.

"Why does he want it quiet? This is something that he will need to know." Vakar asked looking at Teagan taking a bite out of a chicken leg.

"The king has his reasons. Best not to discuss them." Teagan said dropping the subject. Arkan picked it back up again.

"Does it have anything to do with a woman named Morrigan?" Arkan asked Teagan who looked back at the elf in panic.

"What do you know of her?" Teagan asked putting his food down quickly.

"I know nothing of her, but apparently she knows a lot about me and everyone around this table. Yet I've never met her until last night in the Fade dream." Arkan explained vaguely.

Teagan stood up and walked over to the window and looked out into the courtyard and market place.

"Morriagan was a woman that helped a lot in the decisive battle during the Blight, but vanished without a trace straight after it." teagan said looking at his feet. "Do you know why she contacted you through the Fade and do you know how to send a message like it as well?" Teagan looked at Arkan who sat there clueless.

"No I don't know why she contacted me above anyone else and I defiantly don't know how to do the same thing." Arkan said scratching the back of his head. He took one final bite out of his meal and stood up. "But my arm is somehow healed with no scars. I've tried to remove the scars before but it never worked and I had them last night before she contacted me. I don't know whether we can trust her at this point."

Arkan left the room. He walked out of the estate and into the market place.

0

0

0

He walked further into the market place and in his mind he remembered the fires that had engulfed the city fifteen years ago during the Blight. He was one of the first ones in the city with the wardens. He even requested to join warden Riordan in bringing down the ArchDemon but he was refused. He followed the Warden Commander to Fort Drakon and held off a lot of the darkspawn while he took care of the ArchDemon. He looked back at that day and remembered Morrigan.

The woman with black hair, he saved from a couple of orges that tried to attack from behind. That battle was the one that scarred his tattoo as he got in the way of the Archdemon's fire with a minor barrier spell to protect the warden's team when they fought off darkspawn and his flesh was burnt. Now his arm was fully healed and his tattoo renewed. It was hell and now here he was again in another form of hell.

He was bumped into by an elf coming from a gate to the north of the market. he offered helped her up and she shrugged him away violently.

"Hey! Watch where your going Shlem or I'll knock you on your ass!" the angry woman shouted. her hair was a vibrant red and wore official clothes of importance in some sort. She looked at Arkan.

"Who are you calling a Shlem little one?" Arkan asked angrily. The woman looked at him.

"Well you may not be a human but still the same thing applies, watch where your going! do you know who I am. i am the Hahren of the Alienage." the woman said proudly.

"Ok I'll apologise to the elder of a repressed group of people." Arkan said thinking of how he remembered the state of that place when he came during the Blight. " You should also watch where your going."

"Why, your a nobody elf. Manners aside I shouldn't have to watch my step." The woman said. She looked at Arkan's arm seeing the tattoo. She looked up at Arkan. "Your, you're on of the dalish!" she backed away slightly.

"To be exact I am the next Keeper of my clan." Arkan said proudly as he saw the woman's look of amazement. "The name's Arkan by the way. I'll see you around Hahren." he walked around the stunned elf and continued to the pub. The elf followed him.

He walked into the pub and all fell silent. He waved and took a seat. The door opened again and the elf from earlier turned up. She sat across from him. Another elf came in and looked around. His gaze turned to Arkan's table. He slightly jogged over and sat next to Arkan. He threw his hands up in the air then put his hands on his head.

"Why are you lot gathering around me?" Arkan asked.

"Well I'm looking for _her_ and why would I be collecting around you?" the man said looking at the girl elf.

"Soris, this is a Dalish First. He was the keeper's apprentice in his clan." the woman said happily to the man identified as Soris.

"So you started to follow him?" Soris said surprise was clear in his voice. he turned to Arkan. "Look I'm sorry for her. She's just...enthusiastic to meet a Dalish. Last time we saw one was during the Blight." Soris grabbed onto the woman's arm and attempted to pull her away. She pulled him in towards her and punched him subtly in the gut to wind him. She looked at Arkan and pulled Soris up onto the long chair.

"So what is it like as a Dalish Keeper's apprentice. Bet it was fun." the woman asked excitedly. Arkan shook his head.

"Being a Dalish is hard, you lot probably have it easier in the confides of a strong city environment."Arkan answered sincerely.

"Easy huh? Being treated like second class citizens by most shlems. No it's not easy when you fight every day to protect them even though there have been reforms here for elves, some people still see us as things to be used then thrown away when done." the woman said looking down at her hands. Arkan looked sympathetic.

"People don't forget the past easily. They are scared of elven riots and they fear what will happen if you regain your lost heritage. You are just as strong as them, possibly stronger you'll pull through don't worry." Arkan said leaving the table.

"My name's Shianni. Come to the Alienage some time to see your brethren. Maybe you can give us some lessons some time on our past." Shianni said looking hopeful. Arkan smiled and nodded. He walked out of the bar.

Outside the bar Arkan smiled and looked into the sky.

"Maybe there is some hope for our brothers and sisters in the shlems cities master. i hope that you're still alive. I could use your guidance more than ever." he said walking towards the shop labeled Wade's Emporium. Vakar ran up to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"So you went to the pub. Why'd you not invite me?" he stammered as he caught his breath. "Anyway where you heading now?" Arkan pointed in the direction of Wade's shop.

"Oh so your going to see your armour. Might as well join you and see about mine." Vakar said happily.

"The King is issuing you with new gear too?" Arkan asked looking unsurprised.

"Hell yeah, all of us are getting new gear for the upcoming war against the chasind." Vakar replied. "Well shall we stand here all morning or will we go and see Wade." Arkan nodded and walked with Vakar to the shop.

0

0

0

Vakar opened the door. A human welcomed them from the stall. A little too enthusiastically as it shocked Arkan and Vakar.

"Welcome, welcome to Wade's Emporium. I'm happy to offer you armour that Master Wade has already made. He can't make you personalised armour right now due to a massive order from the king. he's going to cost us so many customers with is craze for the exotic materials." The human muttered under his breath.

Arkan raised his hands to stop the rushed welcome.

"Um it's perfectly alright, that's actually what we are here to see. The progress on the armour and weapons." Arkan said unsure of where the actual owner was.

"They are going splendidly but I need peace and quiet to smelt and form the full workings. I'm so happy that I get to work with real materials again instead of that boring regular stuff Harren gives me." a voice shouted from the room next to them. A man with a large mustache walked out with the largest grin on his face.

"Hello there, you must be the famous Wade that I heard was making my new armour. I'm sorry but I am somewhat unfamilier with human craft. I'm more used to dwarf and dalish." Arkan said.

"Oh it's perfectly alright. I enjoy working on new projects with decent fulfilling materials like I'm using for you gear." Wade said stroking his moustache. Arkan and vakar slightly chuckled at ach other at Wade's enthusiam.

"I was wondering what materials you _were_using for our weapons and armour?" Vakar asked examining Wade's other works. Harren slapped his hand as he reached out to touch the dragon skull on the wall.

Wade lifted his arm to lead the two into the forge room. Arkan looked in some of the containers and examined the materials. All of it was rare and very valuable.

"You see gentlemen, I am using the best materials that I've ever had my hands on since the Warden Commander hired me at Vigil's Keep fifteen years ago."Wade lifted out a sword from a long box and presented it to Arkan.

The steel was like none Arkan had ever seen and at a touch it's metal seemed to burn like fire. The hilt was curved like a dragon's wing with a ruby at the point where the sword connected with the hilt. The sword was engraved with runes both elven and dwarf. Arkan looked at the sword in amazement. He saw how Wade beamed at Arkan's exprestion.

He handed a sword and shield to Vakar. Arkan looked at vakar's shield and noticed the same metal on it's front but at it's back it was heartwood. The toughest timber in all of Thedas and it was attached to Vakar's shield. Vakar's sword was long and curved near the tip, it's hilt was a flattened shape with a half circle over lapping the end of the bottom of the sword connecting it with the hilt with a sapphire in it's centre. It too was made with the same materials as Arkan's sword.

They looked at each others new weapons in awe. Arkan slid the sword into the sheath that Wade brought to him, the sheath was covered in a golden leaf pattern at the top and a thin strip of metal lining on one edge which was blunted slightly. Wade handed Vakar a similar sheath.

Wade beamed at them as they admired his craft.

"These weapons are made for you and no other. They may not be fine dwarven but it's the best work of my career that I've personally done." wade said. Arkan and Vakar attached the swords onto their belts and found that the blades were light and easily taken out of their sheaths. "I might wish to point out that these weapons are so strong that they can withstand a century of dragon's fire. That's because of a little magical coatings that a mage from Amerantine placed on them while in the forge. "

Arkan looked at his sword and placed his hand on the metal and could feel the enchantment that Wade mentioned. Powerful magic done this. They bowed before the weapon's master and both of them brought out money from their pockets which they had in their trousers. Wade shaked his hands in refusal.

"You two have given me enough thanks to the king I got to work with real materials again and stretch my abilities properly to their limits. Your armour will be done before the Landsmeet." Wade said happily.

Arkan and Vakar smiled at the old man. They turned and left the shop, Harren looked at them in dismay and ran to talk to Wade.

0

0

0

Outside the shop Arkan drew his sword to examine it in the sunshine. The sword looked even more magnificent in daylight than in the shop. He looked at Vakar who was doing the same.

"We'll be ready for her this time for sure! He is a magnificent craftsman, have you seen anything this excellently made." Vakar asked admiring the blade and shield. He turned and looked at Arkan's sheath. He ran his hand on the metal strip that ran down one edge of the sheath. A small cut like a paper cut appeared. "Huh... so he meant for this to be used at the same time as the sword you think?"

Arkan touched the sheath blade. He smiled.

"He knows his craft well. This sheath has a sort of enchantment on it as well. It can't cut it's user but it can on others. This must be what he meant." Arkan said running his hand down the metal on the sheath without being cut. "You know about him saying that these weapons were crafted for us and only us."

"These are looking cooler by the minute. I wonder who th mage was who enchanted these things?" Vakar said.

Arkan whispered something and the sheath glowed for a brief second.

"What you do?" Vakar asked looking at Arkan.

"I've added another enchantment, it stops it from hurting those I chose. So run your full hand on it." Arkan said motioning Vakar to do it. Vakar without reaction ran his hand down it. No cuttings. Arkan then went up to a random wooden shaft behind Wade's shop and swung the sheath blade at it, slicing the wooden shaft in two cleanly. He looked back at Vakar and smiled.

"Nice. Your enchantment makes it so that what you wish to cut with the sheath is cut and not those that you don't. Like a second sword." vakar said happily.

"Yup this makes it safer around you and the others. Sometimes it could turn off around Winter when she insults me but oh well." Arkan shrugged his shoulders and the two laughed heading back towards the Arl's estate.

0

0

0


	19. Chapter 18

**0**

**0000**

**chapter 18**

**0000**

**0**

_The Fade._

Arkan, Vakar and Summer each walked into a clearing after walking down three different paths on a three pronged crossroads. They met at the center. Vakar looked at the two and laughed.

"Ha so I'm dreaming, but why would I dream about the two of you?" Vakar said looking at the trees in the forest then behind him at what looked like the castle at Redcliffe.

Arkan looked behind him and saw the ruins which he remembered that his clan set up as a permanent home. His was the only clan that did that.

"Vakar, Summer... I don't think that we're dreaming our own separate dreams here. I think something pulled us to the same area of the Fade." Arkan guessed by what lay behind each of them.

"I feel that sort of presence as well. We're definitely in some conjoined Fade dream." Summer agreed. She looked at the path behind Arkan. "Where's that? It seems like each of the places that we came from is the place where we called home at one point. So how come you've got a ruin?" Arkan looked behind him.

"That...is a long story which I'll tell both of you when we are out of here and awake. But right now we need to figure out how the hell we got into this situation." Arkan said calmly.

The ring of fire from Arkan's last Fade dream appeared. Vakar and Summer went to grab their weapons to find them not there. Arkan turned to the area where a fourth path appeared in the road.

"Hello again. Morrigan." Arkan said whipping his hand around an area of the fire and cleared it away completely. Revealing a woman with black hair standing clapping her hands.

"So you recognised my ability and me? Impressive, no wonder my mother wants you dead." Morrigan said walking up to Arkan. She stroked his tattooed arm. Arkan removed her hand immediatly. "My you were slightly polite last time we met. Why the hostility?" Arkan stood and frowned at her.

"Who are you, and why does King Alistair want the fact that your mother is terrorising Fereldan secret? I know that it involves you in some way." Arkan said sternly getting straight into the heart of the matter.

Morrigan flicked her hair away from her face and circled Arkan. Summer looked on it and got annoyed that Arkan wasn't doing anything to stop her. Vakar held her back.

"That Alistair is a blithering idiot, but a good friend to my former love. He doesn't want his friend to instantly look for me." Morrigan said stroking the back of Arkan's shoulder blades.

"Explain and stop that. It's uncomfortable having some stranger's hands running along your back." Arkan said quickly removing Morrigan's hand and turning to face her.

Morrigan laughed slightly. She turned and looked at Vakar and Summer.

"So this is what you so effortlessly trying to protect?" Morrigan said starring at Summer. "The man is your equal in fighting prowess when close combat is involved so you worry less about him. But her, your trusted student and the one who-"

"Stop! You don't need to go any further with that sentence. Can I talk with you privately Morrigan?" Summer interupted before Arkan could hear the rest. Morrigan shrugged her shoulders and followed Summer towards Arkan's ruins.

0

0

0

Morrigan and Summer walked until she knew that the men were out of earshot. She looked at Morrigan.

"I don't like you doing that." Summer said.

"Doing what? Telling him what you fail to say, what he needs to hear? He is trying to teach you magic but he is more concerned with protecting you than he realises. Do you realise what that means?" Morrigan snapped back.

"Not particullarly. Enlighten me then." Summer said crossing her arms and biting her lip knowing that she won't like the answer.

"He's going to die, both of those two will, if they continue protecting those weaker than themselves. You know this to be true." Morrigan said blatantly.

Summer's hand went up to her chest and she bit her lip. She looked up at Morrigan and turned to see both Arkan and Vakar laughing and play fighting at points. She turned to face Morrigan again with a slight tear in her eye.

"They will die from their nature to protect those they can. This is why I brought you into this dream. To tell you not to fear your abilities and allow your potential to shine through making you a powerful mage that will even rival that of Arkan." Morrigan said patting Summer on the shoulder. She walked away slightly and turned to face Summer. "So that you can protect them."

"How do you know so much about him, about them?" Summer asked looking at Morrigan with tears on her face.

"I knew about their talents during the Blight when they helped secure Fort Drakon's roof from darkspawn when dealing with the Archdemon. There was even mention of them among spirits that said that they would grow to do great things. So I've kept my eye on them since i felt that my mother returned." Morrigan replied as if what she did was nothing special.

"I've seen them do incredible things, take down a massive horde of Chasind, taking down templars, darkspawn ogres that appeared during Arkan's time with me before he met Vakar and other amazing things. But now, I've seen both of them be hurt so badly by Flemeth and her thugs and all I could do was watch." Summer choked up tears running down her face. Morrigan looked at her and shook her head.

"Grow up child and stop blaming yourself for your own bloody weakness. Those two chose this path so don't disrespect them with damned tears." Morrigan shouted. Summer looked up and stopped crying. Wiping the tears from her face she stood up in front of Morrigan.

Summer's face shown no sign that she cried and looked more serious than she had been in ages.

"I have grown. But I know that what you said is true. Only the bit about me blaming myself though. Those two will not die defending others, that's what makes them strong. I will grow stronger." Summer said walking past Morrigan. "I promise you that next time we meet. You will be looking at a different mage. I will grow more powerful and be able to stand with them when the time comes to fight Flemeth." Summer walked down the path.

Morrigan smiled. "My, my isn't she interesting. no wonder he likes her. She's got spirit and I know that this one will abide by her promise." She said as if talking to an outside member of the discussion. She followed her down the path.

0

0

0

Arkan turned to see Summer walking towards them. But something felt wierd about the way she walked, it seemed to be more purposeful, more sure of herself. He watched Morrigan walk behind her. He didn't trust her as she kept important details secret from them about this Chasind invasion. Morrigan clapped her hands together.

"Well that was a good discussion with the young lady but now that i've talked to her I 'll now go, we have nothing to discuss." Morrigan turned and started to walk away. Arkan raised his hand and a stone wall appeared in front of her, blocking her path.

"Your going no where just yet. You are going to tell us what your mother is planning and how it involves you! You are also going to tell us why Alistair wants to keep Flemeth's return a secret." Arkan said. Morrigan smiled and clicked her fingers. There was a flash of light.

Arkan woke up. He sat up with a jolt. He looked at his hands and patted at his chest. He wasn't in the Fade anymore. He slammed his fist into the bed.

"Damn it! Bet the other two are awake and all. She's powerful I'll give her that. Argh." He fell back onto the bed and starred at the ceiling. "I'd better get up the Landsmeet is today."

He swung his legs round and found that his feet never touched the ground. No matter how far he stretched he couldn't touch it. He looked up and saw a young boy standing in front of him. He looked in confusion at the boy. Flicking his wrist he allowed Arkan to stand up on the floor.

"Still in the Fade then? Who are you? Your no demon or spirit I am able to tell that much." Arkan looked at the kid who looked no more than fifteen years old. The boy stood tall and was human, he had black hair and brown eyes his jaw line was already edged off and wore light chain mail armour and carried a short sword on his waist.

"So your the one who will beat her? You don't look much but then again mother did say that you'd have help" the boy said looking puzzled at Arkan who looked even more confused.

Arkan then looked at the boy in realisation. He knelt down slightly to be full head height with him. He now saw the features that he inherited from Morrigan.

"Your the child of Morrigan and Warden Commander Cousland. Aren't you? Your a bit young to be carrying weapons like those aren't you?" Arkan said.

"Weren't you when you joined the war against the Blight? You were his age when you defended us at Fort Drakon." Morrigan said phasing in from no-where. "Don't worry, your friends are waking as we speak and so soon shall you." Arkan looked at Morrigan standing up to face her.

"My clan had the policy that if you can wield the weapon with proper tutalage then your fit for combat. As you remember I also had magic on my side that time." Arkan said looking down slightly at the young teenager.

"So does he. But that isn't what I brought you here to discuss. Not this time." Morrigan said placing her arm around the boy. Arkan looked unsteadily at the pair.

0

0

0

Arkan paced the room before Morrigan began to speak. He stopped at looked at them. he mainly turned his gaze at the boy. This boy had some powerful magic in him but Arkan could tell that the source of this didn't originally come from the boy. He felt this energy before but he couldn't tell from where. He looked up at Morrigan.

"So are you willing to listen to what I have to say?" Morrigan said gesturing Arkan to sit down on the bed again.

"I'm willing to listen but what are you going to tell me and what I'll do about it are completly different ideas." Arkan said refusing to sit. The boy's eyes shined for a blink second and the setting of their surroundings had changed. It was the castle that Arkan had met Vakar in. The boy went to sit on the throne. Morrigan walked next to Arkan and pushed him backwards slightly so that he would walk with her away from the boy.

They walked down the throne room. Morrigan stopped near the main door.

"I don't want him to hear any of this. He may be powerful but he is still a boy. He still doesn't know that it is his grandmother that is doing this. He only knows her as Flemeth." Morrigan whispered.

"How come h is so powerful. I know that when a mage has children then they are powerful with magic. But that boy is far from an ordinary mage child." Arkan said pointing at the boy levitaing a small fireball above his head turning it into different animals and objects.

"That is a story for another time." Morrigan said failing to answer Arkan's questions again.

Arkan looked at the boy and his abilities again. His eyes widened and he stared at Morrigan like she was on fire.

"She's after you and the boy." Arkan said with surprise realisation. "She wants the boy. But wants you dead along with the warden. I'm right aren't I?" Arkan grabbed Morrigan's shoulders and looked her in the eyes. Morrigan turned her gaze at the boy and snapped hr fingers again.

"NO!" Arkan shouted as he woken up in his room. Summer and Vakar around his bed.

"Arkan, good your up, I thought that we lost you once we woke up and you didn't." Vakar said helping Arkan sit up properly.

"What's up you woke up shouting?" Summer said looking concerned.

"I know what Flemeth is after. I think so will the Warden once we tell him as well." Arkan said putting his hands on his head.

_Morrigan and that child will be killed if Flemeth finds them. We don't have much time left. None of us do._Arkan thought as he remembered the devastation of Lothering and Flemeth's laugh as she cackled after defeating him.


	20. Chapter 19

**0**

**0000**

**chapter 19**

**0000**

**0**

Arkan got out of bed and looked at the others as he put his tunic and trousers on. He put his belt on and attached his new sword from Wade. He closed his eyes and asked the two to leave his room. Summer stayed and wrapped her arms around Arkan's waist as he stared at his staff on the wall.

"You wanna tell me what happened in there? What you seen?" Summer asked looking at Arkan. He patted her hands and spun round to face wrapped his arms over her shoulders.

"This war has now gotten a lot more complicated. Morrigan knows what her mother is after." Arkan let go and moved towards the window leaning on its stone fram with his arm as he looked down at the courtyard. "Now, I would have prefered it if I didn't know at all." he looked down and saw Wade coming over to the front door carrying a massive box with Harren behind him with another two. Arkan walked over to the door and turned to face Summer.

"What are you going to do once this whole thing is over? That's if we all make it through this." Summer said looking down at her feet. She still felt wierd after talking to Morrigan. Slightly unsure of herself she tried to make sense of her position in the group. Arkan looked at her and saw that something troubled her.

"We'll make it through this chaos. I promise you that. I will make sure that you all get home safe. Me and Vakar will as we've done so far since we've travelled together. You have nothing to worry about." Arkan said walking out the door with staff in hand. Summer watched him go.

"I'll make it back because of you two. But who's protecting you, who's going to protect you when you know that you can't stop your opponent on your own." Summer muttered to herself sitting on Arkan's bed. She looked down at her hands and looked up. She took a magic tome that Arkan laid out for her. She began to study everything that it posessed. She was going to protect Arkan on the field whether he needs it or not.

0

0

0

Arkan greeted Wade in the front hall along with Vakar and Winter. The three bowed simultaniously. Wade motioned to some servants to take the boxes to the dining halland greeted the three properly.

"Wade, my old friend it's been a long time since one of your weapons and armours were in this hall. I believe that the Warden Commander was the first, with that Dragonbone plate armour and his friends with the drake scale armour." Teagan said as he walked down the stairs to greet the old blacksmith. Wade smiled and walked into the dining room without a word.

Arkan shrugged his shoulders and followed the blacksmith into the dining room. Sodid the others still wondering why Wade didn't respond to Teagan. Wade had started to lay out some sets of armour and weapons into their assorted piles. The other two boxes held armour stands. Summer walked in when the armour was all set up. Garreth and Ventes followed in after a couple of minutes.

"These ar the finished articles of brillience that I have worked on for the past five days. I would have prefered it if I had seven days for seven sets but that is life with it's deadlines. King Alistair wanted you lot looking good for the Landsmeet. IN shiny armour he said. Even though I know that you'll go to battle in it. Each has been made especially for their wielders as Arkan and Vakar have seen. Weapons will not harm their owners but will against others." Wade said dragging each member of the group to their respected armour.

0

0

0

Arkan looked at his new armour. It was made with volcanic steel. It's armour was a darkened black on it's main body with silver and gold linings in between the joints and ths elbow plates but one shoulder looked like the head of a lion. There was a helmet that went with it. It had a conical shape to it, with a nose guard, and enshrouded his face so all you could see were his eyes and mouth. On the top of it was a blue plume that resembled a horses mane. Arkan looked at the armour and approved of it. he took the helmet off of the stand and looked into it's metalic refection. In a sudden flash he saw multiple battles and a dragon being slain. He put the helmet back on the stand.

Vakar's armour had large broad shoulders good for bashing into people. The breastplate was designed to be light but solid and looked to be able to take any blow. The breast plate was thick and would cover his entire torso. It had a tribal pattern in an arrowhead shape running all along the top of the breast plate. The helmet lookd exactly like his old one with a straight face plate and a long wide slit over the eyes but this helmet was slightly thinner. Vakar's armour was a blood red colour and carried the Redcliffe insignia on it's grey shoulders.

Summer's and Winter's new armours were made as sister sets so looked exactly the same with very minor differences. They both had a scaled outlook but were made from white steel and Winter's was a silvery colour whereas Summer's was a goldish colour. Their armour had no helmets as it made it easier for them for them to fire their weapons more accurately. Summer looked at Arkan as he admired his new gear, she turned to face her own as she drew the new sword from it's sheath on the armour.

Ventes stood back and admired the bronze coloured armour with subtle spikes on the shoulders and three of them in a triangular formation on his pauldrons. The helmet had two red rings around the eyes and a grill at the mouth that looked like the incisors of a dragon. His new weapon was a combination of two weapons. It had an executioner's style axe on one side of the shaft, and a battle hammer on the other side. The breastplate had been inscribed with an old dwarven rune that meant victory. Ventes lifted his axe-mace and put it against his shoulder. He still held onto his short axes though, and nothing Wade could do dissauded the dwarf.

Garreth's armour was a silvery colour with green edges at the shoulders. His shoulders were rounded and had the insignia of the Tower of Magi and the Templar's forged into one insignia. The bottom of his armour wasn't a long gown but think metaled armoured leggings which shawn pure silver. The armour fitted perfectly together. He picke up his new mace and sword. His sword was now slightly curved at it's tip and had a golden line running down from tip to hilt. A blood ruby was sitting comfortably in the bottom of the hilt.

0

0

0

Breakfast was a short and quiet meal that day for Arkan. He went back to his room and put on his new armour. He looked at himself in the mirror. He noticed the door open slightly and didn't bother about it. He lifted his staff and sword and headed out. He walked out of the room and Summer was behind the door. She walked into his room and looked out of the window and saw Arkan and Vakar enter the main courtyard and drew their weapons. They engaged and put their entire being into their sparring. They never dulled their weapons and went full force.

Summer's memory went back to the fateful day in the forest near Redcliffe where Arkan was injured and continued to fight. She still blamed herself for it. Garreth walked into the room and looked at Summer and walked up to her and looked out the window at the two men.

"Those two are something else entirely. Both would jump into battle battered and bleeding and still fight as if nothing ever injured them. What you thinking Summer?" Garreth said noticing her grave expesstion.

"Those two are going to die if they keep this up. I've seen it, they get injured so horribly and don't stop if they still think that they can help someone." Summer said biting back her old tears. She reflected on Morrigan's words and still couldn't find the strength to fight this fear of her power. "I can't watch them die Garreth, I just can't." She walked out of the room and Garreth watched as she left. He turned to face the window and saw Vakar bash the wall with his shield as he got Arkan's back against it. Arkan had dodged in time and hit Vakar's sword as it came back to block Arkan's staff.

"What are those two thinking? They are preparing for the battle of their lives and don't even other to watch out for their own fighting styles in sparring." Garreth said going back to his own room.

0

0

0

In the courtyard, Arkan and Vakar hammered at each other for at least two hours. Spectators from the market came to see through the portcullas and soldiers and Teagan from the estate. Most had placed bets on who'd win, even Teagan himself. Winter and Ventes were in the crowd watching. Garreth came down the steps and arrived at a massive cheer as Vakar rolled out of the way of Arkan's lightning strike as the electricity poured throuh Arkan's sword as he swung it. Garreth wiched as he saw the attack dummies being ripped in half by the attack.

Vakar got back on his feet and Arkan's staff came down toward's his head with the icile blade at it's end, Vakar's shield went up in time to block. Vakar got his sword and locked it between Arkan and the staff and kicked Arkan away from it making the staff fall to the ground with a smash as the ice shattered. Arkan jumped back as Vakar swung his shield at his head with it's sharpened end. Vakar's sword quickly came underneath and nearly got Arkan in the gut. Arkan raised his sheath slightly to block as the metal side fended off Vakar's attack.

Arkan side stepped past rapidly and rolled under the flying shield that came zooming over his head. he watched it's path as it embedded itself into the thick stone wall. Arkan rubbed his neck and bit his lower lip getting to his feet quickly. The two clashed blades. Vakar managed to hold off the two blades of Arkan's sword and edged sheath fairly easily as both collided with his sword and he grabbed Arkan's sheath arm to prevent that from hitting him. Arkan smiled and ignited his arm forcing Vakar to pull back, rubbing his hand off of his arm to cool it off. vakar smiled and the crowd grew silent as the tention built, the two combatants circled each other.

They moved towards each other at the same time and clashed swords, Vakar head butted Arkan, pushing him away he kicked him in the head. Arkan fell to the ground and his helmet fell from his head. Arkan wiped the blood from his lip and got back up immediatly and sent a barrage of arcane bolts flying towards Vakar. Vakar dodged most of them, the ones that hit him made him back up into the wall without his helmet on his head anymore as it fell off when Arkan's bolt slammed against it. Their armour hadn't a scratch on them and the two men admired that fact. Arkan let Vakar come back to the centre of the fighting arena. The two men bowed to each other and took up different stances. Arkan's sword ignited a red hot fire and his sheath a cold stone ice.

The two charged at each other and let loose a flurry of attacks. Magical and non-magical. The audience stared in amazement at the two's fighting ability. Winter smiled coldly as she watched the two fight. Ventes was counting the bettings eagerly with Garreth watching in disgust at the dwarf, secretly putting money in Ventes' hand to place a bet. The two came to the final climax as the crowd could tell. Vakar slammed Arkan into the floor with his foot and Arkan's sword and sheath fell away from him as he slid across the courtyard floor. Arkan started to panic as he looked around for a weapon. he spotted his staff about an arm's length away from him. He stretched out and grabbed it. Vakar ran and dropped his sword toward's Arkan's neck placing it a centimetre away from it. The crowd gasped as the battle ended. vakar smiled.

"Good fight but you'll have to try harder. Better luck next time my young elf learner and friend." Vakar said. Arkan smiled and shook his head. Vakr looked down and saw that Arkan's staff with a new ice tip was pressed against Vakar's chest and Arkan held the staff behind him slightly to make it not pierce the armour.

"That would be a draw my friend. But damn was that close. For both of us." Arkan panted. as he withdrew his weapon. Vakar fell to the ground in exhaustion and laughed with Arkan.

0

0

0

There was a loud applause from the crowd. The portcullas opened and two men and women came in. The men wore brilliant armour and the women wore long flowing gowns. Arkan recognised one pair of the group as King Alistair and Queen Anora. He was unsure about the others.

"Well done my young friends. An excellent show of combatmanship. Your fight was well done and honourable." The man next to King Alistair said as he grinned from his short beard.

"Yes that battle was one to be shared with across all of Thedas, as how a pair of honourable fighters attack one another in a duel." the woman with reddish hair said with a slight Orlesian accent.

Arkan and Vakar sat up and didn't bother to get up as they were too tired. They bowed whilst sitting then collapsed again. Alistair could be heard laughing with the other man.

"Maybe we should come back at another time. Maybe postpone the Landsmeet until these two calm down and get some rest." Anora suggested as the crowd dispersed.

"Your right, the landsmeet will be held this afternoon. Have everyone think on its outcome and give it's verdict this evening after dinner. Which I forgot to ask the chef. What do you think we're having Anora?" Alistair asked looking slightly pathetic as Anora shook her head looking up. The man patted Alistair on the back and led him out of the courtyard.

Teagan walked up to the back of Arkan and vakar as they looked up to see him kneeling above their heads. he smiled.

"Well done boys. My must say that was a brillient performance. You weren't even holding back with some of those attacks." Teagan said proudly looking over the boys heads. Arkan sat up and tried to get to his feet, followed by Vakar they turned to look at Teagan.

"None of those attacks were held back. That shield in your wall would have killed him if he didn't move." Vakar said pointing at the shield which two servants tried so hard to remove but fell over in the attempt.

"The enemy are not going to go easy on us in this war. So we must fight each other as though it was really a life or death battle, using everything at our disposal in our abilities." Arkan said lifting his sword and sheath from the ground and reattaching them to his belt. Teagan looked horrified at the two.

"That means that you were actually trying to-" Teagan stammered not beliving what he just heard.

"That means that they were fighting as if they were fighting either Kalor or Flemeth in this battle. No holding back otherwise your dead." Winter said standing up from her seat on the water barrels in her new armour. "It's a foolish thing to do at this point in time but it does make their abilities much better as a warrior or battle mage. You saw how good they were, and that was them in synque with each other. Imaging what they will be like if the war comes here. They will be unstoppible." Vakar and Arkan turned to her in shock.

"Hang on...was that _praise_ , coming from you?" Vakar said genuanlly surprised.

"Oh be quiet you half wit baboon!" Winter shouted back. Arkan and Vakar looked at each other.

"She's back." they said together in a docile tone.

Teagan shook his head and hands to drop the subject.

"Right, you two get some rest and clean yourselves up to make yourselves presentable in the Landsmeet. I'll call for you when we are about to go." Teagan said turning around and heading into the estate. The two boys looked at each other again. Arkan pointed up and smiled as both of them crashed down onto the stone floor as slow as they could. Winter turned round at the sound of crashing metal and just walked away as the two started to laugh at their stupidity as they gripped their heads in agony as they slammed the backs of their heads against the hard cobbled stone floor.

They got up stratching their heads and went to their rooms. The landsmeet was that afternoon. It was going to be a long meeting for Arkan when he tells the Warden Commander about Flemeth, Morrigan and the boy.

0

0

0


	21. Chapter 20

**0**

**0000**

**chapter 20**

**0000**

**0**

In Summer's room, she sat on the bed and read her book that Arkan had lent her. She back fell back on the bed and she heard the cheer of the crowd as they watched the fight that was still going on at that time. She stood up and walked to the window and saw Arkan roll out of the way of the flying shield. She looked away and walked over to the mirror. A fire ball ignited over her hand and she stared at it before closing her hand over it to put out the flame.

She walked to the closet and picked out a fine dress and gown that she could wear for the Landsmeet. She turned away after taking the dress out and laying it on the bed. She looked at the dresser and saw a small box sitting next to the heartwood bow. She walked over to it and read the note that sat next to the box.

_Summer._

_I hope that you'd wear this when we had off to the Landsmeet. Inside this box is a medallion that I was given by my mother when I was named the First of my clan. Embedded in it is a blood ruby engraved with an elven rune meaning honour and protection. This is precious to me and I would like to see you with it to remind me what I'm fighting to protect._

_Arkan._

Summer lifted the medallion. It was a shield shape with a deer's head in it's centre with a red ruby over its antlers. She smiled at it and put it next to her dress. Summer walked over to the window and saw the final minutes of the fight. She grinned at the sight of Arkan and Vakar just collapsing after the fight. She continued to watch them. Teagan walked in after knocking.

Ah Summer, I see that we are seeing the two down in the courtyard. That had to be the most thrilling duel I've ever seen. Teagan said walking over to the window. He dropped his jaw at what he saw.

They at it again? Summer asking unsurprisingly.

Yeah but not as violently as before. This time I think they are going over techniques. Teagan said studying the two as they did slow attacks to get the motions perfectly.

"Vakar helps Arkan train against tough armoured opponents and Arkan helps vakar fight against magic users." Summer explained.

Arkan and vakar could be seen walking back towards the estate. Teagan nodded and left th room. he stood at th door and stopped.

He's lucky to have someone who cares so much about him. Teagan said walking out. Summer looked at the heartwood bow on the dresser and the medalion on the bed.

"Yeah I guess he is." Summer said quietly.

0

0

0

In the main hall Arkan walked half way up the stairs. vakar called up to him.

Hey you going in armour or normal noble attire that teagan has supplied us with? Vakar shouted up to Arkan. Arkan tapped the hilt of his sword against his armour and Vakar nodded and walked towards the bath house.

Arkan met Ventes in the corridor counting off coins from the betting.

"Hey mate, how much you get?" Arkan asked as he walked over.

I have plenty to keep me going for another five years. Humans here seriously underestimate both of your abilities. I betted that it would be a draw. Ventes beamed counting his money. He had four medium sized bags in his hands. Arkan walked past and swiped two away from him. Hey! What do you think that you're doint elf boy?

Arkan smiled shrugged his shoulders. Fighters fee. Don't you know that the players always get a cut? he laughed as the dwarf didn't bother to chase after him.

I'll get you later, blasted elves nicking my well earned winnings. Ventes muttered under his breath. Arkan turned his head and laughd slightly at the disgruntled dwarf as he plodded down the stairs.

Arkan passed Teagan and nodded going into his room. He lay his helmet on the armour stand and his sheathed sword on the table and his staff against the window's stone frame. He lifted the book on the eluvian mirrors to find out how they worked. His ancient elvish still was slightly rubbish but he moved through the chapter at a reasonable pace. He memorised the passage and hoped to find a location of one of them.

He continued reading through lunch and took a snack up to his room. He sat on the bed and lay down the book and took his new armour off of the armour stand and started to clean it of the dirt and grime that was inflicted during his duel with Vakar. To look presentable as Teagan described it. He took the cloth and started to clean the breastplate. The door opened and Summer appeared. She was wearing her new long dress for the Landsmeet. It was a flowing green with a white coller at the neck. Arkan noticed the medallion hanging around her nck and smiled.

She sat down next to him and picked up the book on the eluvian mirrors.

What does she want this for? This mirror can't be all that important can it? Summer asked looking concerned at Arkan.

"I'll tell you all what she's after at the Landsmeet. You look beautiful by the way." Arkan complimented as he looked at her slim fitting dress and her hair which covered over one eye as it curled down over her shoulders.

It's not polite to stare you know. Summer said mocking Arkan subtly. Arkan chortled and put his armour back on the stand and lifted his sword from the dresser and drew it. It's a beautiful sword. she moved a lock of her hair bhind her ear and turned her gaze away from Arkan.

He stared at the blade as it glistened off the sunlight and lay it out on both hands and bowed to Summer. She looked up in confusion.

Hold it. Arkan said without mention of why. She grabbed the hilt and lifted the sword. It was light and she could easily move it.

This sword is more than just a tool for death and destruction. To me, to us it means protection, hope and freedom and most importantly, the honour I hold as a warrior. Arkan said as Summer's eyes met his. But this also shows me what I need to protect. That which is most important to me. He took the sword back and re-sheathed it.

I...I have to go. I need to get ready for the Landsmeet, excuse me. Summer quickly said trying to avoid her making a fool of herself. Arkan grabbed hr wrist and brought her in closer to him and kissed her. They separated and Summer looked at Arkan in confusion. Why'd you do that? she said in a calm voice.

"Did I offend?" Arkan asked thinking that he will kill Vakar if he was wrong.

Summer shook her head and wrapped her arms around Arkan's back and kissed him back. Winter and Vakar came around to the door. Arkan heard Vakar move quickly backwards.

"Shi-!" Vakar shouted as he quickly pulled back from the door. He grabbed Winter's arm and pulled her back towards the stairs.

Arkan and Summer stopped and smiled. Summer bit her lower lip and closed her hands slightly. she looked like she was going to say something but Arkan just grinned and went back to polishing his sword. Summer nodded and backed out of the room accidental hitting off of the door. Arkan turned and with a cheeky grin shook his head. Summer apologised and left the room. Vakar walked into the room as soon as she left.

"Well done mate. Good going." Vakar said play punching Arkan's arm. "Maybe my magic is working on you then." Arkan turned and smiled and shook his head again.

It was one kiss, nothing for you to get overly excited about. I'm glad you only walked in on that. You never know what you could have walked into. Arkan said smiling at his over excited friend.

"Oh be quiet and get ready already. Try to look somewhat decent for the Landsmeet and don't make it akward for Summer, kay?" Vakar left giving Arkan one last punch in the arm.

Arkan nodded and started to put his armour on. He looked in the mirror as he put his breastplate on and smiled.

Arkan walked down the grand stair case and found that only him and Vakar were wearing armour.

Hey, so loverboy finally turned up. Come on we're going to be late. Teagan's already left without us. Winter said scowling at Arkan. Obviously she saw what happened as well as Summer blushed and followed her sister.

0

0

0

At the entrance of the Palace, Arkan looked up at the enormity of the palace building. Vakar pushed him to get him moving inside. There was already much noise coming from the landsmeet chamber before they entered. Arkan got nervous and walked in behind Vakar. The nobles dispersed as the group marched in. The king, queen and the Warden Commander rose from their seats.

Ah it's good to see that you made it. We've just been discussing the latest events of the Chasind invasion. Alistair said.

Has the Warden Commander been informed yet of whose leading this invasion? Or were you expecting us to do that? Arkan asked.

I haven't been informed yet, we were about to bring the prisoner here for public interrogation. Warden Commander Cousland said still standing. Arkan looked at the man and recognised the boys inherited features now from his father's perspective. He had his father's eyes and body shape. The broad shoulders and the chiseled features were all clear to Arkan.

All of a sudden the doors of one of the balcony's opened and a familiar voice was heard by Arkan and Summer. Their heads instantly turned and saw Flemeth appear. Summer's eyes darted at Arkan. he shook his head and gestured to Summer to go away from her weapons.

"Sorry I am late your highness. I had to get cleaned up after my run in with Chasind bandits." Flemeth cooly said, unaware that Arkan was in the room. Vakar stood forwad and looked up at her.

Cousin? Is that really you? Vakar shouted. Flemeth turned her head rapidly and saw the group and recoiled. She scanned over the girl's old memories.

Arkan and Summer stared at noticed their expressions and nudged at Arkan. Arkan looked down, still gripping tightly on the hilt of his sword.

Hey don't say anything. From your expressions I can tell that this young lady that just came in is Flemeth? Ventes said. Arkan nodded and watched what was happening with Vakar.

Cousin it's good to see you again, and Winter's here too. How are you my dear friend? Flemeth said soothingly. Vakar couldn't believe his eye, neither could Winter.

Anna, I thought that you died in the Wilds seven months ago? How are you back, and as a noble no less? Winter said unconvinced by Flemeth.

I survived, my poor family was killed by savages and I was forced to flee. They had killed the children and I saw my husband be cut down. It was a horrible experience andddI'd like not to speak of it. Flemeth lied. I ran to South Reach where I remarried into the Nobles family and now I'm here.

Alistair stood up again.

"If we are not forgetting why these brave men and women came here was to give us news on the leader of this invasion." he said. "Bring in the-"

Arkan interrupted.

We don't need the prisoner anymore as I know all the details. Arkan said. Flemeth's eyes darted at him and got instantly blocked from his mind by Summer who placed a mind barrier on Arkan and the group.

"Then do share, if you know so much." Flemeth said bitterly. "My home is the nearest to the chaos and I'd love to know the reason why it's happening."

Arkan didn't acknowledge Flemeth and instead turned his gaze to the warden.

This information involves the Warden Commander more than it does most of Fereldan, it's going to be hard for you to hear. Arkan said sadly.

"Go on, what is it?" Cousland said.

Our enemy... is the Witch of the Wilds, Flemeth. She intends to use the Eluvian mirrors to get at Morrigan and your son, but she needs my book to do it. She intends to destroy everything that betrayed her and send Fereldan into chaos while she tries to find one of these mirrors which is intact. Arkan recited as he had tried to for entire morning. Good news however is that she doesn't know how to use these mirrors and needs this book to enact the incantations.

The Warden gripped his sword tightly and stared at Arkan. Flemeth shouted out.

Witch of the Wilds, that is absolutely ridicules boy! Anyway Flemeth died when the Warden Commander killed it over fifteen years ago. she shouted trying hard to put down Arkan's information credibility.

Are you sure that this is the work of Flemeth? The warden asked walking over to Arkan.

Morrigan told me herself. In the Fade dreams. She even shown me your son. He's grown into a fine young man. Arkan said smiling at Commander Cousland.

Furgus Cousland spoke up.

Brother you have a kid and now some evil bat is after him and to do it she has to destroy everything we hold dear. Then I don't think we have anything to discuss here my fellow Arls and Arlessas' we have to band together and push this horde back. Otherwise all we know will be destroyed. Furgus shouted drawing his sword and pointing it at the ceiling then towards his brother in a sign of allegiance.

Alistair stayed standing and raised his hands to cease the loud conversations over the hall.

Then it is agreed then. The Chasind horde must be stopped and Flemeth destroyed once more. If we move quickly and gather our forces she won't see it coming. Alistair proclaimed.

Hold on we are going ot risk everything about a dream? That sounds ludicrous don't you think? Flemeth shouted back. How can we trust an apostate when we know that he has killed Templars and soldiers who were sent after him?

Murmurers went through the hall. Furgus frowned and looked at Alistair.

Does that really even matter? Anna like you said, you are the closest one to this crisis. Even if this Flemeth hasn't returned the chasind are still a major threat. I would think that this boy knows what he is on about and I'll trust him if my brother does. Furgus shouted back.

Are you so willing to trust a run away templar, a murderer, a dangerous mage and their allies even though these people have done nothing but run? Flemeth argued.

From what I heard there was no running when these six are involved. They are heroes and they are going to stay that way. Now what is the plan here, how are we going to deal with Flemeth. Furgus said.

Arkan looked up at Furgus and grinned at the trust that these nobles just placed on them with no idea of who they were. Arkan bowed at the Teryn and looked at the distain on Flemeth's face and relished in it.

Right no more discussion! Now we march south to take the fight to Flemeth before she has an idea of what we are doing. The Warden Commander ordered and the room burst into cheers and roars.

It's a bit too late for that Commander. She already knows. Arkan said darkening the mood in the room. he quickly spun his staff off of his back and slammed it against the ground and a barrier raised itself around Flemeth as she tried to escape. Did you really believe Flemeth, that I would let you out of here? You were a fool to come to this Landsmeet. he turned his gaze at Flemeth who scowled at him.

Vakar walked up to him and hit him in the arm.

Hey why are you accusing my cousin of being Flemeth. That's not right, release her now! Vakar shouted glaring at Arkan. Arkan cooly looked back and shook his head.

She killed your cousin seven months ago Vakar. That is her new body which she has stolen from Anna. You have to believe me. Arkan said coldly. Vakar's anger grew and he stared at Flemeth who was putting on the innocent girl routine.

Vakar, maybe Arkan is right. I was the one that examined the corpses of Anna's family and there were no cuts. They died by magic and you knew this. Winter said sympatheticly.

The room went quiet as the Warden walked towards Flemeth. He looked up at her eyes.

"What colour were your cousin's eyes when you last looked at them?" he asked calmly.

They were blue, why? That isn't Flemeth, I can tell. Vakar said defending the dead girl that Flemeth embodied.

They are a green colour now, same as Flemeth's when I last saw her. I feared that you'd come back. the warden said drawing his weapon. vakar reacted immediately. he drew his blade and took his shield from his back.

Lay a hand on her and I'll kill you before the real Flemeth does. Vakar said raising his blade at the Warden. Arkan closed his eys and looked away. Flemeth smiled and looked at the two swordsmen.

"You see, this elf accuses a high noble of being Flemeth and throws this entire proceedings into chaos." Flemeth used the situation to her advantage and tried to separate the group while in the barrier.

Arkan remove the barrier or I'll kill you too. You know that I can. Vakar threatened. Remove it!I can't do that! She will kill everyone here if I do! So listen to reason, I know you want her back, hell that might be the reason why you hated magic when we first met. Because it took her and her family away from you, It's possibly the reason why you killed your captain in the training exercise. You need to relax. Arkan tried to reason with Vakar.

Flemeth saw that she was losing her hold over Vakar because of his friends telling him what they saw. Summer told him about the attack on Arkan and her in the woods. Arkan told him about the attack on Lothering and in the plains. She frowned and dropped the act.

Arkan remove this barrier otherwise Farlana will be killed. Flemeth threatened. Arkan's face turned from calm to rage, the barrier became smaller and he electrified the edges.

What do you mean by that Flemeth? Your answer determines how I react, whether it is crushing you or leaving the barrier where it is! Arkan shouted. Summer looked at Arkan and then to Flemeth. If you've hurt her, I'll kill you right now!

Vakar looked at Arkan and knew that he had told the truth. Anna would never threaten anyone like she just done. She would never have even abandon her family. He dropped to the floor. No-one reacted but all watched the commotion with Arkan.

"She's safe...for now. but if this thing gets any smaller, I will kill her." Flemeth said dropping her act all together. "Morrigan picked a horrible messanger, and hero to help save her child. She's began to underestimate my ability of persuasion."

Arkan's face was completely enraged as he stared at Flemeth. He turned to the king and the Warden. All shook their heads. He sighed and left the barrier where it was. Flemeth frowned.

So your willing to risk the life of your love to stop me from getting my hands on an old book and my own family who don't even know. For a war your people have no part in. Some hero you are. Flemeth said flicking her wrists in all manner of motions. She exploded into a giant dragon bursting free of the barrier and Arkan dropped his staff and fell to his knees.

0

0

0

What have I done? I've just sacrificed the lives of everyone in my clan. For a war I have no point in being in. Arkan shouted slamming his fist against the floor.

No, its all my fault. I was so stupid to believe that I found her again, if I hadn't fought with you lot she would be dead by now and your people safe. Vakar said sadly.

The Warden walked up to Arkan and lifted him onto his feet.

Arkan she hasn't won. Vakar you were tricked into believing that she was safe. You both done what I would have expected. Flemeth is a powerful adversary and will have more than just Chasind at her disposal. We need to gather our forces and fend off the incoming storm. Commander Cousland said.

Lelianna walked up behind him and looked at Arkan as he stared at the floor.

What you done was for the good of Fereldan. You needed to keep her confined otherwise she would have killed us by now. Vakar you too were being loyal to your family ties so don't blame yourself for what has already occurred and live in the present. she said with a small smile.

King Alistair and Anora walked up to the group.

Well, I think that she was annoyed there. She wasn't expecting you to be here. She seemed like such the nice old bat when I fisrt met her. But now she threatens to destroy everything here and we can't allow that. he said. He walked off to brief the Arl's and Teryns about gathering their forces.

"Well what are you lot going to do?" Anora asked subtly blaming Arkan and Vakar for this whole mess.

Arkan bit down on his lower lip and lifted his staff.

I'm going back to my clan to save them. I have to do this. Arkan said proudly. You already have the Tower's support towards this war. So I'm going to do this on my own. Arka walked towards the door. Summer ran and caught his arm.

"I'm coming with you. You're not doing this on your own as long as I'm here." She said looking at him.

I'll come as well Garreth offered. Arkan shook his head.

No. Garreth I need you to look after Summer whilst I'm gone. I can't put you lot in any more danger. Where I'm going, I might not come back. Arkan shrugged his arm off of Summer's hand and walked away. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got hurt understand. That was the last thing they heard before he walked out of the room. Summer waited for a few seconds then ran after him.

Garreth didn't bother giving chase as Summer would tell him to go back. Summer got to the doors and was stopped by the guards. She saw Arkan mount onto a horse and ride away. She lost him. She turned and walked back towards the group. Lelianna watched as she walked back slowly.

"Hey I can track him you know. I was an orleasion bard/assassin at one point in my life. I'm quite good at that sort of thing." Lelianna said calmly in Summer's ear. Summer looked up and shook her head.

This is something he has to do on his own. I'll let him do it. I just wished that I gave him this back. Summer said showing Lelianna the medallion.

The group was in heavy discussion about the plans for the war.

Hey I can get the dwarves to help out possibly. I have a good number of connections with King Balen and he owes me a few favours. Flemeth will eventually go there to slaughter anyone that opposes her. So get the dwarves in earlier. Ventes said putting his hands on his axe-mace and patting it.

That's a good idea the dwarves were a maker send during the Blight. Cousland said remembering Wardens will lend a hand as and Winter will go with Ventes to the frostback mountains to get the dwarves. Summer and Garreth will help me decifer the book that Arkan left here. I know a location of one mirror but this book might show us a few more. I'll bring in a mage from the order to give us a hand. None of you are allrgic to cats are you? Cousland said remembering that Anders still had that cat that somehow isn't dying even though it is old.

Everyone nodded and separated for their own assignments. SUmmer was still alittle pensive about Arkan's decion to leave. but she had to believe that he'd make it.

Outside the city gates Arkan rode south for the ruins that were his home. Hopefully he would make it there before the Chasind did.

0

0

0


	22. Chapter 21

**0**

**0000**

**chapter 21**

**0000**

**0**

Arkan rode into the far reaches of the Brecillian forest at high speed, not stopping for anything he arrived into a clearing. He dismounted the horse and put two fingers to his lips and blew hard. Letting out a loud whistle like a mocking bird. He blew several times. An arrow flew by his head and landed in the tree next to him. he smiled, he removed the arrow throwing it to the ground he ignited the area around his feet in an ancient elven rune.

"Your aim is still a little off Kat'ran." Arkan said happily. Four to five hunters appeared from their hiding places. The youngest kept his bow drawn and pointed it at Arkan.

"You abandoned us, why should we trust tht you come in peace?" the boy askd, instantly he was hit by the man next to him that Arkan identified as Kat'ran.

"Quiet boy! This man was our next keeper, that is if you are re-accepted. You left this clan in a bit of a mess." Kat'ran said clasping arms with Arkan.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to cause any problems. I was just trying to keep the Keeper safe by giving the templars another mage rather than our leader." he replied. "Is everyone alright, is the village safe?" Arkan's voice sounded more shaky as he put a hand on Kat'ran's shoulder. Kat'ran nodded and asked why.

"I'll explain when we get back to the ruins. How are they doing by the way? We were undergoing repairs when I left." Arkan said leading the horse behind the other hunters.

"The ruins I believe can't really be called much of a ruin anymore when most of it is completed." Kat'ran said happily. "We will be excited to hear about your adventures of the shlems world when we get back to camp."

Arkan grabbed hold of the horses reins, following the group of hunters they traverse further into the mysterious regions of the Brecillian Forest. Unaware he was being watched from another place.

The dark armoured man watched silently as the group walked into the thick of the Forest. A couple of Mabari dogs appeared next to him. He pettd the one next to his right hand side, another robed traveller appeared next to him. The mysterious man nodded and walked away followed by the dogs. The robed man looked at the back of Arkan's head before walking away.

0

0

0

0

After two hours of walking, the group of elves arrived at the camp. The Harra carer ran up and took Arkan's horse. Looking up she gasped. Her hand went up to his face to see if he was real. Arkan smiled, nodding at the elderly woman he continued to walk through the well repaired fort. The banner of the Dalish people hung loosely from the Keep which was still under construction. the Keep stood tall, battlements and the main roofing structure of the building still under repair, but it was in a far better condition to how Arkan left it. Whispers filled the camp as people watched Arkan as if he were paraded through the streets like a hero, or a criminal.

He grew more cautious as his gaze caught that of an annoyed elf who scowled at him, as if to say traitor, betrayer. These thoughts pained the young elf, he hated the idea that even his own people hated him. He began to wonder if things were going to be any better if Farlana saw him, or even the Keeper. Kat'ran stopped in what looked to be the market place. The other huntrs continued to walk away from them. The elf turned to face Arkan.

"You left this place for a long time, we believed that you were killed or that you betrayed us. Lucky for you I am not one of these people." Kat'ran said happily. His happy face however turned sour as he looked at Arkan. "By that look on your face, I can tell that you didn't come back to socialise with us, or to become the Keeper. Your worried about something... or someone." he stared into Arkan's eyes. He stroked his forehead and smiled slightly. Chuckling he looked at Arkan. Wrapping his arm around Arkan's shoulder he walked forward.

"What is so funny? Last time we spoke I was being captured by Templars. When I had to lie about being our Keeper to keep you lot safe." Arkan said taking Kat'ran's arm off of his shoulders.

"I can read you like a book friend. You are concerned about Farlana. Well don't worry she'll only just- " he stopped as a female elf walked towards the two.

She had long black hair, a thin face and she was slightly tanned, blue eyes that gleamed like sapphire. She wore what looked like Tevinter mage clothes which showed her full form with a sword on her hip and a staff on her back. Kat'ran straightened his back and stepped away from Arkan. Arkan now knew that something bad was going to happen for Kat'ran to so quickly back away.

He was surprised, it was the complete opposite, the woman gave Arkan a hug and kissed him. Arkan looked at the elf and smiled blissfully. The woman had a few tears in her eyes as she looked up at Arkan. he held Arkan in her arms, he hugged her back.

"You're back, you're home." the woman said sobbing silently.

"Of course I'm back, why wouldn't I? Farlana I'm just glad that you're safe, that the clan is safe. I began to fear the worst." Arkan said embracing Farlana. She released him and stared into his eyes.

"What do you-?" she began.

"I'll explain when we get to the Keeper. This information that I bring involves the entire clan." Arkan said walking forward, followed by Farlana and Kat'ran. The three walked into the Keep where the Keeper held council.

0

0

0

0

In Denerim. The palace war room.

Summer sat patiently in the tall chair that overlooked that plaza at the palace window. Garreth stood over the War table stood next to the Warden both pitching ideas about how to stop the ever closing Chasind attackers. Also looking at ways to stop Flemeth as well.

Summer couldn't help thinking about Arkan's reaction to Flemeth's words, the words which raised him into anger. Who was Farlana? What was her connection to Arkan? Was she the Keeper of his old clan, no it wasn't that. Flemeth called that woman Arkan's first love. That was what angered him, the threat of losing that woman, his clan the last few connections to his old life. Winter walked up behind her sister, nudging her in the arm she pulled up a chair next to her. Sitting on it backwards she looked at Summer. Vakar came up and leaned on the wall behind Summer.

Winter rubbed her hand in Summer's hair.

"Hey, he'll be fine. Remember he promised to come back...didn't he?" She asked. Summer shook her head. Winter just looked at the girl as if to say cheer up or grow up.

"He left because he felt that he had to warn his people of the impending invasion to his home. We've all seen that man take down loads of Chasind bastards before, he won't come back until he feels like his people are safe. Hopefully he will bring them into the fighting to give us a hand. We could sure need it." Vakar said looking at Summer.

Summer tilted her head to face Vakar but didn't reply to him. Just stared vacantly into his eyes. Her stare chilled Vakar, he felt like he was staring into a pit of nothingness with no end as he looked at the dark green eyes of Summer. Summer got out of her chair and walked out of the room. Leilana walked up to Vakar and Winter.

"That girl is troubled by that elf leaving isn't she? What was their connection?" She askd in her broad Orleasion accent. "Last time I saw a girl like that was in an Alienage in Orlais."

Vakr watched as the heavy door close behind Summer.

"She and him were close, very close most would say. About as close as you and Warden Commander Cousland are I would say." Winter said unimpressed at her words.

"She has changed a bit since our trip to the Fade a couple of nights ago. More confined, more isolated." Vakar pointed out. That look that she gave him was th same one that Arkan gave him when they first met. Only differences in the looks was that Arkan was more confident, serious and magic flowed through them from time to time in a goldish colour through his blue eyes.

"The Fade can do that, especially when you talk to Morrigan, she can change how you perceive the world sometimes for the worst or the better." Cousland said as he over heard the conversation, he stared at one point in the map constantly which Vakar took notice of. A point on Amerantine, the Dragonbone yards. A chilling place which the Warden had been legend to have gone to stop the remnants of the Darkspawn mother's forces. Vakar walked over and looked at the map.

"What is so special about that area? The Dragon bone yards are nothing more than that." he said looking worryingly at the Warden. The Warden looked at Vakar, his grim look remained aparent. He knew something about the area which he would have to share sooner or later with the group. He turned away.

Ventes ran through the door, fully armoured he looked over to Winter and Vakar. Both of them nodded at the dwarf. Vakar looked at the Warden one more time and left with Winter. Garreth walked to the war table again with more charts of Fereldan.

"Leliana, I want you to go talk to Summer try and break her of what is troubling her, we will need her to face the Chasind in the coming fight." Cousland said looking at Leliana who walked out. Garreth looked at the charts and began moving out pieces to represent possible battle marches.

0

0

0

0

At the Elven fortress, the Keep.

Arkan walked into the room with Farlana and Kat'ran. They spotted an youngish looking elf who stood facing a window which overlooked the village. The man wore golden Ancient Elven armour with a flowing green robe. which flowed over him only showing the front of his armour. He didn't face Arkan or the group. His staff was made of Ironbark and his sword on his side was long sword with elven runes woven round it.

"So you've rturned to us Arkan?" he said sternly. the man looked to be in his fifties by human standards. Arkan looked at the man with confusion. This was not the man he remembered being the Keeper. How much had happened in seven months of his absence?

"OK you might want to explain why the Keeper I remember isn't standing here in front of me." Arkan said pointing at the man. "Cause to hell are you him!"

Farlana looked at Arkan then turned away. Arkan looked at her and really got confused.

"Show me your damned face! Who are you and where is Haro'lart?" he shouted drawing his staff.

"Such disrespect to your new Keeper, I thought that old fool taught you manners." the man said cinicly. "You should recognise me, I am Farlana's father."

Arkan backed away slightly at the man's words.

"There is no way that Haro'lart would place you in charge of the clan. He thought that you were far to aggressive towards the other clans and other races." Arkan shouted at the man.

"The old man had a change of heart when your friend told me that you left with the humans without barely a fight. He believed that his peaceful tactics towards outsiders might have influenced you into leaving. So to defend the village more effect fully he left leaving someone in charge." the man said tapping the tip of his hilt.

"He left you in charge until Arkan came back or he did. That was the deal! Arkan is back now so back off. NOW!" Kat'ran shouted.

Arkan spun round to face his friend.

"You mean that Haro'lart is still out there? We have to find him." Arkan said quickly. Kat'ran nodded and moved for th door. the doorway caught fire halting Kat'ran in his tracks.

"He will not act without my orders. Haro'lart moved to find a group of another clan's hunters. So since h has not returned that makes me be in charge. I will not allow this outsider to take over just because he turned up finally!" the man shouted, the tip of his staff glowed violently at Arkan as he placed it near his face. Farlana stepped forward.

"Outsider? Father did you just call him an outsider? How dare you say that!" she cried out. "He has done so much for us and learned much from his time away with the humans and dwarves. Step down, now. Before this comes to a fight which you know you can't win." she stood with Arkan and wrapped her arm round his waist.

Farlana's father's eyes glowed a devilish red.

"You stand with him over your own father?" he said, his eyes returned to normal and he stepped away laughing he looked out to the village. "Leave here now!"

0

0

0

0

The three elves left the room and walked down to the town square. Arkan stood still and yelled out to himself. Farlana put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He turned to face her. He stared at the keep and sighed.

"OK explain everything that has happened in the last seven to eight months to me. Something is seriously wrong here, the Keeper I knew wouldn't buzz off without word or reason." Arkan said sitting on a bench next to the pyre in the centre of the town. "Also why it looks like people are going to pack up and move everything even though we were ordered by the Keeper that we were finished wandering, that this was our new home."

"Right we'll do that but can we go to my home to talk, where we won't be disturbed or watched." Kat'ran said leading the other two elves to his home.

Inside he offered both Farlana and Arkan a drink. Arkan refused. Kat'ran sat down and breathed heavily.

"A lot has happened in the time that you've been gone, possibly a bit far too much. The Keeper was furious before we explained what actually happened, he said that he was proud that you put the safety of the clan above your own safety, but wished that you came to him first to tell him. To even possibly reason with the Templars, they they weren't as Zealos as the ones in Kirkwall." Kat'ran said staring down into the wine he poured for himself.

"That still doesn't explain how that bastard is now Keeper, no offence Farlana." Arkan quickly said.

"It's fine I say that a lot to his face, but that is a mystery even to us. One day only about five weeks ago he came home and told me that he was the new Keeper, even though the Keeper put me in charge as I replaced you as First when you left. I didn't understand. But connections with other clans, even passing through merchants. He has been cutting them all off. It is destroying the very fabrics of what you and Hara'lot built over the last couple of years. Worse than that is that my father is planning on moving us out of here. Abandoning this place before it is even near finished. Your dwarven stonemasons were sent away with half their pay and never finished constructing the new walls." Farlana said, sounding broken hearted at what her father was doing.

"Well if that is the case then you know what we have to do?" Arkan said standing up, collecting his staff he smiled. Kat'ran smiled in return along with Farlana. "We are going to find the Keeper and bring him home to stop this nonsence." Just as Arkan was about to leave the house ten hunters walked in in their best armour, full ironbark material.

"If your going after the Keeper... then count us in. We have more hunters waiting in a rendeview area in the woods. Even a few from two other clans who want Haro'lart found. Dead or alive we need to know what has happened to him." the oldest hunter said. he slammed his fist sideways against his chest plate and bowed slightly.

"And if the real Keeper is dead, then you know what must happen to stop what Haro'lart had created from being destroyed." The female hunter said behind the older one.

The clan's craftsman walked up behind the hunters clad in iron bark armour he looked at Arkan he frowned at him to tell him an obvious ulterior option if the Keeper was not found. One that Arkan didn't want to happen if at all possible.

"The right of combat." Arkan said. Farlana looked at the ground saddened at Arkan's words.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Kat'ran said as he looked up at the keep. The other elves walked away leaving Arkan standing at the mouth of the door, thinking about what would happen if he had to envoke the right of combat. Was he ready to take command of the clan on the eve of its possible destruction to Flemeth? Time was not on his side to find his old master, he hoped that he would still be alive. For the clan's sake rather than his own.

0

0

0

0


	23. Chapter 22

**0**

**0000**

**chapter 22**

**0000**

**0**

Arkan, Farlana and Kat'ran along with seven other hunters left the camp at dusk. Hoping to evade the sentries put up my Farlana's father they had four other hunters stay behind and put them to sleep, as painfully as they wanted. Arkan moved with a cloak over his head with his staff in hand he ran through the marshy terrain of the forest with his allies behind him spread out to cover more terrain. Arkan looked down and saw foot prints. They were the Keeper's they were old, but still fresh enough for him to follow, looking at Kat'ran he smiled and pointed towards the next grouping of tracks.

"Got him. He is most likely due north by at least a few weeks. He wouldn't go too far away from camp. If he did then another camp would of been involved and that hasn't happened." Arkan said.

"What are you implying? Foul play?" Farlana asked.

"Exactly, but the thing is we have no proof. Until we have that we can't retake the clan. We need to keep moving." Arkan said. Farlana grabbed his shoulder.

"You said that you came back for a reason, something about the clan. What was it?" she asked, the question was on everyones mind.

"It is for the Keeper's ears, I promise that I'll tell the clan. But for now the main focus is finding the Keeper." Arkan said bluntly avoiding the question. Flemeth was still a high priority on his mind. His mind thought that the more they knew the more they would panic. Asha'bellanar was not everyone's favourite witch. His clan fought her in ages past and still resent her as so few Dalish clans do. Arkan walked onwards his staff glowed with a ball of light that hung above it.

"He is keeping something important from us. I don't like it." Kat'ran said.

"You think that I like it anymore then you do? I was the closest one to him and he is hiding this from me. But we _have_ to believe that he knows what he is doing. The clan, I think, depends on this." Farlana said following on. Kat'ran swore under his breath and ran after her, her fool hardy attitude will lead her to her death along with Arkan.

0

0

0

0

0

**Orzammar Gates**

Winter, Vakar and Ventes walked up to the gate. Four weeks travel and several ambushes by Chasind strike teams only shown Vakar that they were running out of time. Vakar walked up the stone steps up to the doors with a smile on his face that stretched ear to ear.

"Are you sure that you can get us in? Especially since they might not even see this as a dwarven matter?" Vakar asked.

"I bloody well hope they see it as a dwarven matter since we hiked all this way!" Winter snapped staring down at the cheery dwarf.

"Aye don't worry lad. I can get ye in no problem...I hope." Ventes muttered quietly. Both Vakar and Winter caught that last statement and stared at each other. Mouthing different ways to hurt the dwarf as they climbed the steps. Sweat now dropped down Ventes' face as he hoped Behlen would listen to their request. For his sake right now rather then theirs.

The dwarf and Golem guards stood on opposite sides of the door. The golem stopped the three of them, its hard metal casing lined with lyrium crystals. Ventes looked up and swallowed loudly. _I'd forgotten about the whole Golem guard thing..._ he thought to himself.

"Hey there, um we would like to enter the city." he said.

"Reason." The golem asked in a low monotone voice.

"Uh well you see-" Ventes started before Winter slammed herself infront of the dwarf.

"We have urgent business from King Alistair, and since it was him and the Warden that placed your king in power I suggest you let us through!" She shouted. Vakar took a pace back, the golom stood tall once again and moved back slightly. The dwarf with the control rod laughed.

"You have some guts to stand up to a golem like that missy but our king respects strength and you and your human compainion seem to have plenty, the dwarf over there however could do with a bit more spine. We will let you through but remain civil there is a golem with every guard in Orzammar now and there are around six hundred of us...and that is just in the market and dusk town." The dwarf guard said with the large steel doors slowly opening behind him.

The three walked inside, Ventes walked swiftly behind Winter who was taking long strides.

"Where is the Assembly Ventes? We will need to get there to talk to the king here." Vakar asked walking to the left of Winter.

"Its in the Diamond Quarter, but I highly doubt that you can just waltz in there." Ventes said halting. Throwing her hands in the air Winter looked at the dwarf eyes burning with anger and irritation.

"Well what by the Makers name do we need to flaming well do to gain an audience! Last I checked we did have... oh a war about to rage and we have basically no allies!" Winter shouted, many dwarves heads turned to the shouting woman then quickly went back to business.

Footsteps behind them caught their attention as the man cleared his throat.

"I can possibly help in that respect. The name is Duras as Ventes here is well aware of." The dwarf now known as Duras said, he wore silver juggernaught armour with the royal symbol attached to it. His bald head and beard were very promanant features.

"I'm not even ask how you two know each other. But how can you help?" Winter asked.

"Ah well you see, I am one of the best men that the king has, been and cleared most of the thaigs that we have uncovered. So I was rewarded and the king listens to me on occasion about deep road inccursions." Duras said.

"Yeah a pompose arena fighter for a noble house and he is rewarded for smashing heads. House Aeducan surely picked its leading generals very well these days." Ventes said rolling his eyes.

"At least I done something about our past where as you just abondoned it!" Duras shouted. Winter motioned for Vakar to step in.

"Whoa! That is enough from the pair of you! Ventes we don't have that much time for you to bicker with the one trying to help us. Now please listen. Right what do you need us to do?" Vakar asked to try and rid the tention.

"You will follow me to the arena, the king is holding a tornament to celebrate the start of his rule sixteen years ago now. All the nobles will be gathered and the king will be watching, win there and the king will ask for audience. He respects strength and so looks highly on those that prove they have it. Come it's this way." Duras said eagerly walking towards the arena. Winter stood and looked at Vakar and Ventes.

"Can we trust that this isn't a trap?" She asked looking at the arena.

"Well if it's a trap it is a poor one telling us that we need to fight. But it is the best shot we have let's go." Vakar said walking to catch up to Duras.

"No." Ventes said, his feet remained motionless as the othrs turned to look at him.

"Why not? It is the only way that we see that we are going to get an audience with him." Winter said putting her hands on her hip and looking at the dwarf.

"We shouldn't need to fight just to speak to someone! Behlen has twisted this city in his own image, yes we have recovered most of what we lost thanks to him but this place has become more about warrior caste than anyone else and I don't want to add to it!" Ventes said.

"Something happened there didn't it? Or the Deep Roads does it involve Arkan?" Vakar asked, he rememberd that he didn't ask how exactly Arkan had met him.

Ventes looked away.

"He beat you in the arena. You lost some of the repect that you had in here even from the king. You crafted many things for the ruling lords didn't you and after your defeat you lost more then your battle, but a piece of your honour after losing to an outsider. His reward for victory was his choosing and he asked you to craft him weapons. That is what happened? Isn't it?" Winter gathered all from Ventes' expression. The dwarf looked away, Winter looked at her weapons and finally understood their value, the dwarf's last shred of honour went into these blades and Arkan knew this.

"Arkan said that he wanted my honour to last so he asked me to make those weapons so that they could help him, as a token of gratitude for hiding him from the chantry after he escaped the Circle. They had no right to even keep him, but after the Mage war the Templars tried to take what mages they could. The honour that I lost went into those blades and are now used in a war that I have no part in being in. But I will not enter that battle arena again." Ventes said. He sat on a bench. Doras walked up to them.

"Your honour was not tarnished friend, the elf made sure of that. He asked that you be given your honour back since that your house threatened you to leave after one loss. He asked that you become the Aeducan smith. The king agreed. But after you left the king thought you abandoned your duty and stripped you of the title. You lost your honour yourself." Duras said.

"What I offer is for you to retrive it again, fight and win back your place as the king's personal smith. Possibly even work on golem contructs, that is all I ask of you." Duras looked at Ventes.

Vakar patted the dwarf on the shoulder and looked at him.

"You ready to take these buggers down?" Vakar said. Ventes stood up his axe/hammer butt slammed off the ground and echoed.

"Show me their heads, they need a good smashing." Ventes said smiling.

0

0

0

0

0

**Brecillian Forest**

Arkan sped up as the tracks became fresher and fresher. Something was odd with them, at the start of the trail there was only one pair of prints. But now there were five one of them being the Keeper's and they were very very heavy. Kat'ran looked down at them.

"Other hunters from the clan that asked for help?" he asked hopefully.

"I doubt it highly. These were the freshest tracks, a two days old. There was a fight over there by that dead sylvan. Who ever he was fighting left quite the marks on this part of the forest. Burn marks, upturned boulders etc. This was ferious." Arkan pointed out as he walked through the ruined clearing.

"Over here! I think that I found his attackers, or at least a few that weren't so lucky." one of the hunters shouted. Arkan ran up and looked at the ditch. He gasped and walked back down the hill of the ditch.

In the ditch was what he feared, Chasind elite soldiers, Flemeth's death troops. Demon possessed and powerful. Farlana noticed Arkan's shocked expression and turned to him.

"Does this have something to do with what your back for?" she asked. Arkan's face was white as a ghost. He took one more look to make sure that his eyes were not playing tricks on him. They weren't, Flemeth had planned this. Slamming his hand against the nearest tree his eyes became enflamed as they glowed a noticable red shimmer. Farlana saw this only once, when he saw a family torn to shreds by a Varterral after its mind was poisoned by human blood mages.

"We have to find him before those monsters kill him. Or worse take him to their master." Arkan said running to find more tracks. Farlana hit a sore point she was finally getting answers. But now she feared what she would be uncovering. A hunter on a high branch looked over the tree line and signaled behind him, Arkan looked up and ran in the direction the hunter was indicating. Smoke and a good amount by the looks of it as Arkanran over the next hill to see a large encampment surrounding a ruined settlement. Men and women were on spikes around the camp. arkan's teeth grinded down hard, his fists clentchd so hard that his nails pierced his skin. Farlana put her hand on his arm Arkan looked at her and shrugged it off gently.

"Arkan, do you know who is doing this, these were innocent people, who would do this?" she asked as she bit back tears.

"Asha'bellenar. She will pay for this with her life! Hunters gather!" Arkan shouted as he walked back down th hill to the clearing. Farlana looked at him in shock.

"Her, she is doing this?" Kat'ran asked, disbelief was evident in his voice.

"Not just here but all over Fereldan. I've seen it with my own eyes, and it is only getting worse as now this is a full on war! This, this is why I came back, she threatend to come to the camp to destroy it. I felt honour bound to come back, but now she has the Keeper, this will not stand. Head back to the village and tell them taht we have found the Keeper and need immediate assisstance.

"Alright, come on let's go, there is not a chance taht we will-" Kat'ran started to give the order and walked backwards only to turn round to see Arkan marching towards teh enemy camp. Farlana ran to grab him.

"Arkan! Where ar you going? There is no way you'll be able to take them all on your own." she shouted. The words didn't even seem to hit Arkan as he continued down the hill. "Arkan! The keeper wouldn't want you to throw your life away. Come on don't be reckless." Farlanna stared at th back of Arkan's head, he just seemed to turn his head slightly and smirk.

"I'll be fine. I have a close friend who is a lot like you, always worrying. She says things like that but knows that I will do what I have chosen to. She has realisd that this is my life and I chose how I live it. Now get those hunters here befor you run out of things to help with." Arkan said running to the camp.

Farlana's arm felt a grip on it which prevented her from running and saw Kat'ran holding onto her shaking his head.

"Don't, he knows this enemy and I doubt that he will go down easily. But just in case, hunters four of you return to the village and inform them that we have found the Keeper. The rest of you get into positions where we can attack the enemy. he is not alone, not this time." Kat'ran ran to take up a position.

Farlana smiled and watched the scene unfold from the hill.

0

0

0

0

Arkan had just strolled into the camp and instantly one of the troopers attacked him from the front, he ducked and with a gesture of his hand blasted the attacker away with an arcane bolt slamming him into the nearest group of soldiers before igniting a pillar of flames around them burning them to cinders. He kept walking and drew his sword and took out his staff. Smirking he raised his hand to let fire and lightning rain down from the sky burning tents and the enemy at the same time. he ran and leapt over the heads of three soldiers slicing the sword through two of their heads and landing to stab the other in the back while thwacking the butt of his staff against the soldier's skull with a loud resounding crack. Keeping on running he saw three soldiers in front of him fall dead with arrows through the chest and head. Smirking he kept running till he reached the mouth of the door. Turning to see his hunters appear from the carnage he mock saluted them before entering the ruin.

Kat'ran watched as his old friend entered what seemed to be like the mouth of the beast, a hunter ran to him still firing off shots at enemy stragglers.

"Sir orders, we still have an entire outpost here to kill off and no telling how many more inside. Are you sure that leaving Arkan to deal with it is a good plan?" the hunter remarked.

"Trust that he knows what he is doing, plus he knew the risks when he came back. So don't doubt him now!" Farlana said as she walked through the mess of corpses that Arkan left in his wake. "But just in case me and Kat'ran will enter to assist, hold the enemy off so that we can make a clean get away. Am I understood?" The hunter nodded and ran to take care of more of Flemeth's demon soldiers. Kat'ran looked to Farlana and ran inside to catch up to Arkan.

Arkan hadn't got far into the ruin before Flemeth sent out her soldiers to stop him. The first soldier lunged at him with a spear, sidestepping Arkan dodged it and chopped the end of the spear off with his sword then fired a torent of fire down the steps he was on. The soldier in front of him had stil not fallen like his counterparts behind him. Arkan grabbed hold of his head and dug his finger into the skin whispering a spell before he kicked him in the gut forcing the soldier to fall down the steps to eventually explode as he hit the bottom step.

"Wow you have become more aggressive in your magics Arkan. That was the walking bomb that you did there. What happened to you since you left us?" Kat'ran asked as he walked down the steps to his old friend. Arkan smiled.

"I take it that you saw my signals to take up defencive posistions then?" Arkan asked, Farlana looking rapidly between the two.

"Your hand signals were subtle and I had to check I saw them right. But the message still came through." Kat'ran replied.

"Wait, wiat I don't remember ever seeing hand movements." Farlana said.

"You were not meant to, you were meant to go back to the camp and tell them that we found the keeper since the clan will listen to you indeffinatly." Arkan said. Farlana took a step back.

"You didn't want me to help?" she asked her voice quaking. Arkan lowered his head and sighed.

"No, I wanted to keep you safe. If I get killed and the keeper gets killed or is killed already, you are the clan's best chance at a new keeper. I couldn't risk it." Arkan said.

"That was partially true, but you're not just thinking of the clan's needs now are you?" Farlana stepped towards Arkan and looked him in the eye.

"Can we keep moving you two? The hunters can hold out for only so long." Kat'ran said. Arkan tilted his head and laughed. The trio ran to the main halls, Arkan took cover at the far corner and the other two stayed behind the main wall. Arkan looked around th corner and saw the Keeper chained to the wall. A cloaked elf walked into the room from the far entrance with five of Flemeth's demon soldiers. He listened into the conversation at the protests of Kat'ran.

"Ah Haro'lart, I hope that your stay has been pleasent?" the elf said in a cynical tone.

"You and that traitor are finished when I return. These monstrosities will never break us, this will not be left unnoticed." Haro'lart said. He was around the same age as Farlana's father.

"Ha, it is too late for anyone to do anything about it. You left that man in charge after I fabricated the rumour of missing hunters. You and your old First's noble idals of helping those who need aid has now ruined you. Shakro is the only on who can cease Asha'bellenar's fury from crashing down on our clan." the elf said slapping the Keeper's face. Arkan noticed Kat'ran's hands clentch over his bow and gestured him to hold.

"Your First abandoned the clan and so because of that your clan will submit to survive. Its pride was always its undoing." the elf said. Arkan heard enough he walked out from his cover, aiming his staff at the first soldier he sent a lightning bolt straight through the man's chest.

"I would like to reconsider that last statement and rectify that mistake. thanks to you I now have all the proof I need to stop Shakro from selling out the clan. Oh and by the way, you now have his pissed off daughter after you, good luck." Arkan smiled and slamming his staff into the ground sent an earthquake against the elite soldiers unbalancing them, he ran towards them and sliced them to shreds with his swords with Kat'ran's arrows flying over his head. Farlana stopped the elf's escape by igniting all the doors near him.

Arkan cut through the chains that bound his former master and forced a smile.

"Master I'm so sorry that all of this has come to pass. It is all my fault, I let my sense of pride and duty get in the way of protecting my clan. I never meant to leave for so long." Arkan said, his head was bowed and he fell to his knees.

"I never doubted that you'd return to us my old friend, but seriously leave a message next time when you return, I would of freshened up." Haro'lart said with a smile. He acted as though nothing was wrong. Farlana smiled and folded her arms.

"Now I see where your twisted sense of humour comes from, its a family trait." she said smiling at the group.

"It is not customary to make your child the First, but your mother and I were concieving you before I became the Keeper, but you have made me proud. Your feats out in the world have become known to me through that witch Flemeth. You've grown as a leader, but we don't have time to teach you all that is required of being a leader now do we. I would like my place as Keeper back from that traitor. No offence Farlana." Haro'lart said raising a hand at Farlana.

"None taken, after all I've seen and hard today it doesn't surprise me. We have to hurry though, the hunters won't be able to hold out for much longer." she said. The group ran out of the ruins to see no-one waiting for them, the hunters were all killed. Arkan looked away and stared at the hill top. There was a figure on the hill with a long flowing bundle of blonde hair that flowed in the wind. It then took the form of a wolf and fled the scene.

"So she appeared and didn't stay for the main event. A pity I wanted to repay her for her...hospitality." Haro'lart said through his teeth.

"Believe me I will repay her for you I promise that." Arkan said storming off towards the camp.

0

0

0

0

Farlana looked at the Keeper who smiled as he followed his son to the camp. A question burned in her mind as they walked, the Keeper said that he knew of Arkan's travels and what he was doing after he left.

"Child thoughts like that are not good for you, purge them." Haro'lart said. "I know what has transpired but I refuse to speak of them without his consent, if he has chosen to keep thm to himself then he has reason and the right to do so."

"Ah, yes Keeper I won't burden you with the question." she replied ashamed that her mind leaked that thought in the first place.

"You can burden me with the question since you're talking about me behind my back." Arkan shouted behind him, his armour glimmered in the setting sun. His prowess changed instantiously through the day from doubtful and scared to angry and proud in the course of the day. It was good to see. Arkan raised a fist and stopped in his tracks.

"Down!" he dropped to one knee drawing his sword as arrows flew over the entire group's heads. His palm caught fire and cast it toward the oncoming arrows torching them as only ash flew passed his head. He charged forwards slicing through any arrows heading at him, Kat'ran ran to a higher position releasing a hail of arrows down in mulitiple directions to hear the aganising moans of soon to be dead attackers.

The attack stopped and Arkan laughed in hysteria.

"Well that appears to be the last of them but we must keep our guard up from now on." Arkan said smiling, suddenly a cloaked assassin stabbed the Keeper straight threw the chest, Farlana quickly spun on the spot and caught the Keeper as he fell. Arkan in a fit of rage charged down the assailent with every magical projectile he could remember hammering the attacker into the ground before Arkan grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and set his hand on fire burning the man from the outside. The traitorous elf from the ruin stood silently behind the body and looked at Arkan.

"This is the future of your people if further resistance is given." the elf said calmly. Arkan scowled at him and put him against a tree.

"Give me a reason, come on, I just need one." Arkan said with his sword pressing hard against the bottom of the elf's chin.

"Arkan that is enough!" Farlana shouted still attempting to heal the Keeper. Arkan ran over to the Keeper and held pressure over the wound. Farlana looked at him a slight panic.

"His wounds won't heal!" She said applying more force into her magic. Arkan grabbed the blade and examined it.

"Its been enchanted, it is magic resistant. Blasted Bitch! Taking everything from me, for a stinking mirror!" Arkan shouted as he threw the dagger into the nearest tree. A branch snapped behind them and the group saw the other hunters from the clan and Shakro appeared in his glistening gold armour. Arkan looked at him with anger and hate burning in his eyes. Grasping hard at his sword he got ready to draw it. Farlana put a hand on his wrist and tried to calm him. Kat'ran's hold on his bow also tightened. If it weren't because of the man standing in front of him none of this would of happened.

"So you claim responsiblity for the Keeper's death from what you're saying traitor!" Shakro proclaimed for everyone to hear.

"Ha that is rich, a traitor calling me a traitor. Hypocrit!" Arkan said standing to meet Shakro's eyes. "But if I claim any responsibility then it is for the protection of the clan." the crafter of the clan looked on Arkan with inspriation.

"What did you say?" Shakro said. Arkan looked at him and smiled.

"Let me put that another way." Arkan smashed the top of his staff into Shakro's chest before slamming the butt of it against his face. Shakro fell to the floor his mouth bleeding.

"I challange you for the right to be Keeper. As one who owns supposed honour you should accept unconditionally." Arkan stated. The crowd of hunter's gasped. Shakro laughed.

"You lost your right to the title of Keeper a long time ago! Give up and go back into exile!" he shouted raising his hand to order the hunters to ready their arrows.

"Knew it, once a coward always a coward. Not even prepared to fight someone much younger then you and also to scared to kill the Keeper yourself so you hire assassins from Asha'bellanar, all to keep him and me from reaching the camp before we exposed what you have done. We have one of your agents here to prove your crimes. kat'ran bring him over here." Arkan added. Shakro raised his hand higher.

"You cannot refuse the challange _Acting _Keeper." the clan's crafter said. "He still holds the right to challange, plus I would want to hear the traitor over there out." he indicated to the man that Kat'ran held.

"I was following orders, keep the Keeper away so that negotitaions between the clan and the Chasind were over. I was following his order-" an arrow flew into the man's chest halting his words before he could indicate his co-conspititor. Shakro fired the shot.

"That is all the evidence I required." Arkan said taking up a battle stance. Twinging the acting Keeper bowed his head.

"not here, the town square as the sun sets." Shakro said.

"I would suggest a guard on him so he doesn't escape but he knows that his fate would be the same even if he did run. Chasind are killing people left and right without provacation. He would be dead by sunrise." Arkan said.

The crowd left and Arkan stood proud in what he was about to accomplish but what about what would happen after, there was still a war raging around Fereldan and soon Thedas all together. Farlana stood next to him and wrapped her arm tightly around his.

"So, when I thought about you becoming Keeper. This is completely different from how I envisioned it." she said saddly.

"I know, but things are going to get worse before they get better, plus I have to win first." Arkan said.

"We should take the Keeper's body back to be buried in the gardens, he worked hard on them and I would think that he would prefer it there as his final place of rest." Kat'ran said, shocked about what just happened. The man that left the clan to stop Templars from raiding it looking for apostates was now about to fight the Keeper for the right to rule. In a matter of a few days things went from peaceful to chaotic in under five hours.

"Kat'ran, how does he fight?" Arkan said lifting the Keeper's corpse with Kat'ran.

"Brute force, he will try and end it quickly, he will block your exits then goes all out." Kat'ran said.

"Huh, this will be easier then I thought, even with the magic he pocesses he doesn't know how to use it right." Arkan said happily.

"I don't want you to kill him." Farlana said softly.

"I hold no promises, he won't hesitate to kill me in this contest." Arkan pointed out. _I'll try my damn best to not kill him. I will protect my clan from now on. I'll protect everything I hold dear, that is my promise to the Creators. Flemeth will die again by my hand. I will end the suffering._

Flemeth stood on a nearby hill and smiled.

"Yes my young elf, give me a show. Show resistance unlike so many others who are too quick to bend knee. This is just the beginning of our war." Flemeth flung her cloak over her shoulder and became a bird, she flew to her army. Arkan watched as the bird flew away. A storm was coming he was going to face it head on.

0

0

0

0


	24. Chapter 23

**0**

**0000**

**chapter 23**

**0000**

**0**

Arkan sat on the hill overlooking the town. his thoughts surrounding the idea of being the Keeper, what his friends outside of the Dalish would think and also what would happen with Summer. This act would change his life...that was if it wasn't about to end in the oncoming invasion that would soon sweep over his clan. What was he to do? His friends were too far to message in under a day's notice and Flemeth was bound to attack the minute he became Keeper. Kat'ran ran up the hill to greet him. He sat himself down and looked at his old friend worryingly. He sighed and leaned back on his hands.

"Are you sure this is the best course of action? You are challenging the Keeper here." he said looking over his shoulder.

"No I'm not, it may not be the best course fo action. But it is the right one. I will not allow him to bend our knees to a witch who will on a second of anger crush us. Too much is now at stake here." Arkan said as he watched the bustling streets.

"You know most other clans call us insane for stayin in one spot for this long, let alone staying here on a permenant vicinity." Kat'ran said to change the subject. He knew his friend as a cool head, but now he had changed drastically. He was taking more risks, charging head first into combat when it could be avoided and his personality seemed more cold thenits previous joyful self. The past several months had taken his friend away and he now doubted he would ever see him again.

"Well let them think what they wish. But I will not be called a coward and a traitor, not by that man. This farse ends tonight." Arkan said walking down the hill. The sun began to move futher into the horizon as Arkan walked down. The orange haze of the glow shined against his armour. Farlana walked up behind Kat'ran and looked at Arkan as he marched down the hill.

"To think that this man was our First. He has changed so much. I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what he has become." she said looking at Kat'ran who nodded in silence.

"It's going to be hard for him to hold back against your father. But I know he doesn't wish to kill him, he won't try to because you asked him to. Let's just hope his mercy has not worn off yet." Kat'ran mumbled as he followed him down the hill. Farlana was left on the hill with her thoughts. Her friend, was about to fight her father for control of a clan after leaving. It all seemed like a dream or a nightmare considering the circumstances.

"he will do what is best for the clan." a voice said from behind her. She spun in the spot and gasped in shock.

0

0

0

0

**Village centre**

Arkan marched down to the centre of the town where his opponent waited impatiently for him to enter the circle. Shakro brandished his sword, swinging it above his head in attempt to sway the crowd and taunt Arkan. Arkan didn't bite, shaking his head he took his staff from his back and slammed it against the floor. The ring that had encompassed the two fighters burst into a roaring blaze. Arkan lifted a rock from the ground and tossed it into the fire, it didn't come out the other end but only ash flew from the rocks path. Shakro stood back in horror as did most of the other villagers that stood near it. Arkan removed his cloak and twirled the staff. An ice tip emmerged when he finished.

"This challange ... shall begin!" Farlana stammered as she noticed the look of fear in her father's eyes, the cold look of determination from Arkan made the fire seem less hot as his first attack smashed into the ground where her father was standing.

Arkan charged at the man, drawing his sword which in turn burst into flames as he scrapped it across the red hot fire that surrounded them turning the steel red. He swung for Shakro's gut, a swift movement prevented Shakro's gut from any major damage as the sword clipped the front of his breast plate. The crowd gasped as Arkan's attacks became more and more vicious. The circle was gaining more holes then anyone could dare count. Shakro backed up and raised his sword high into the air. A vine quickly wrapped itself around Arkan's leg and climbed for his neck. Shakro took his chance and charged the struggling elf. The ground around Arkan's feet began to freeze and mist from the evaporating water covered him as Shakro charged in. Shakro flew out of the mist with Arkan running not far behind him. Marks on Arkan's neck were evident as more and more earth based spells were hurlted at Arkan.

A rock slammed into Arkan's face pushing him to the ground, his face directly next to the fire he rolled to his feet.

"Yield already child! You are no match for me!" Shakro shouted, as Kat'ran predicted Shakro began a heavy barrage of sword attacks which all attempted to push Arkan into the fire.

He dodged the first wave of attacks barely Farlana gasped loudly attracting Arkan's attention as his arms was damaged badly by the sword. Grimacing Arkan moved to see Shakro's next spree of attacks. His movements had been slowed significantly by his attempts to hold back his magics. The vine that had been attached ot his arm before began to wrap itself tighter and tighter forcing Arkan to releas his sword. The clater of the metal on the ground stirred up the crowd. Gasping and screaming in horror and excitement filled Shakro's and Arkan's ears. He felt like he was fighting in the proving grounds again like some petty gladiator. But he knw they were scared, if Shakro won then so did Flemeth but no one would die. But if he won then there would be a fight which he didn't even know he would win he looked to the faces of his people as he gasped in pain clutching his arm. His gaze turned to a robed figure in the center behind Shakro. The glimmer of golden hair and a grin to shake the strongst man's moral brought a shiver to Arkan's spine. Flemeth was watching.

0

0

0

0

Kat'ran followed Arkan's field of sight and saw the woman. He had never seen her before but he had seen the look of anger and terror on his friend's face before. Something was up. Farlana felt it too and followed Kat'ran through the crowd to the woman. Noticing that her presence was targetted the robed figure moved silently and swiftly back through the mess of people.

"Farlana you stay here and support Arkan. At the minute he is wavering. Snap him out of it! I'll go after her!" Kat'ran told Farlana nudging her back to the circle. Nodding she done as he asked unsure if it was the best decision.

She watched as her father approached Arkan, pain still had its firm grip on Arkan immobalising him. Fear was also a large part of it, what was going through his mind. He was holding back so much at this point that it looked like he just gave up. No! This wasn't going to happen it, couldn't happen Arkan was never so sure of his skills as he was up to this day. His own father said he became more like a leader since the day he left, so why was he so afraid? Was it the responsibility of looking after a whole village? Was it the fear that he would mess up the fight against Flemeth after he becomes Keeper?

It finally hit her. The thing scaring him was the conclusion, the main thing on his mind. _Was he ready?_ She saw her father raising his sword above his head to lay the final blow against Arkan. She had to act fast to save him. This time it was her chance to protect him.

"Come on Arkan! Get your ass in gear and kick this guy's ass so that you can protect your people! Your friends, your family!" a distant voice shouted. Farlana noticed an immediate change in Arkan. He shot back into life and grabbed the hilt of her father's weapon. A human woman walked forward to stand next to Farlana.

"Yeah yeah yeah! I don't need a reminder Summer!" Arkan shouted back standing tall, he kicked Shakro in then performed a number of other hand to hand techniques on him. "But creators it is nice to have one, thanks." he sped towards Shakro as he fell to the floor.

Kicking Shakro's sword out of his hands Arkan threw it through the fire. Shakro growled at him, he quickly recited an old spell that sent a large stone pillar against Arkan's feet throwing him up into the air. With his staff bearly in his hands any longer he threw it at Shakro while he fell to the ground casting numerous elemental spells and enchantments on it as it flew through the air.

Farlana watched as it slammed into the ground sending a massive shockwave through the circle wiping out the fires that Arkan put in place not long before. She saw her father now encased in mulitiple barriers of the four elements. A stone netting was on his chest, Ice encased his feet, wind barriers held his arms to the ground with a sword of pure fire hanging loosly above his head as the staff shot straight through Shakro's stone pillar to land just above his head after releasing all the enchantments. Arkan walked up to Shakro who struggled to escape the bindings. He knelt down and took up his sword and put it to Shakro's neck.

0

0

0

0

0

"It is over. If you struggle any futher that sword will burn straight through your skull and this one will slice your neck clean open." Arkan threatened. Shakro stopped moving and stared at Arkan's eyes, he knew he wasn't joking.

"Well are you not going to kill me, that is the point in this." he asked.

"I'm not you. I se no need to kill a misguided fool." Arkan replied. His words cut deeper into Shakro then any of his attacks possibly could.

"So now what? You just going to leave me here forever as a trophy or something?" Shakro snapped.

"No, as of now you are banished from this clan. You come anywhere near here again and I will finish the job." Arkan replied.

"Ha that is if Flemeth doesn't kill you off first. She was ..." Shakro started.

"Yeah I know that she was watching. I don't care if she did, still doesn't change th outcome of this fight." Arkan said. The barriers were removed as soon as Arkan left the battle circle. Guards rushed in to take Shakro away.

Farlana watched as Arkan walked to the human he called Summer. What was between them that made him react so quickly? This girl must of been important, like how she was important to him before he disappeared with the templars. Speaking of which one was with them now. A tall blonde haired man in glistening new templar armour. Arkan reacted happily to this person.

Not only had his skills and personality changed while he was away but so had his ideas about other people. Normally he would be defencive and take a subtle stance to notify the Templar to back off, but now he welcomed him with open arms. The girl too, he was very forthcoming towards her. But she noticed a relationship between Arkan and the girl that mirrored that of Haro'lart, Arkan and herself when they were getting taught to use their magic. But there was more to it they were closer, a lot closer. Farlana walked towards them her grip tightening around her staff. Arkan felt the hostililty and turned to face her.

"Farlana, this is Summer and this is Garreth." Arkan indicated to the Templar and the Ranger. Farlana bowed gracefully. Garreth could feel the tention between Farlana and Summer. He decided to investigate what that other elf was going for during the middle of the fight.

"So Summer, what is you relationship to Arkan. Is he a teacher, guardian or something else?" Farlana asked. Arkan knew this was going to land him in trouble and cut the tention.

"Look we can introduce ourselves properly after we defend this place. If I know Flemeth she will already be marching her forces." Arkan said. It hadn't worked the two were still at it.

"My name is Summer...I detect a hint of hostility from you. Have I done something wrong or offended you in some way?" Summer asked Farlana she tried to be as friendly as possible towards Arkan's old flame.

"No you haven't done anything, but I would still like to know your response." farlana asked. Summer felt trapped, she didn't want to get Arkan into trouble but she didn't want to say she didn't feel anything for him at the same time. Arkan was important to her, more then a teacher and a protector. But he done something that suprised her completely.

"Farlana... Me and you. We had a long run, but we got too far apart, evn before I left here. You know this. You'll always be my first love. But things change, Kat'ran, even if he doesn't want to say anything holds more feelings for you then anyone in this village ever had. You deserve better then me, I am truely sorry. But right now we do need to focus on matter at hand." Arkan told Farlana. Summer watched as Farlana sighed, but with relief rathr the anger or sadness.

"I knew from the way we kissed two days ago that something had changed. The way you shot up when this girl called out your name in that fight was something that wouldn't of happened in the same way if I tried it. She makes you happy I suppose, but you are right Flemeth comes first. we can discuss the clan after, see if they approve of a human wife." farlana said, her voice more concerned for Summer then annoyed.

"They will respect her skills as a hunter and a mage, my young friends." an old and all too familier voice said. the sound of a cane hitting off of the cobblestone pavement. Arkan spun on the spot to see Haro'lart limping towards them. His wound healed over and his face as happy as before. Shakro walked up behind him Haro'lart smiled at the man. arkan looked between the two in confusion.

"Ah you are about to say you're dead and this man behind me is a traitor. You are wrong on both accounts." Haro'lart said. Arkan was now really confused.

"Haro'lart ordered me to snuff out the real traitor in the camp, so I began to argue more and more with him to make it seem real. So when that worm I killed earlier came to me and told me his plans, Haro'lart was informed immediatly and we worked out a plan." Shakro said, Farlana looked at her father with joy.

"Shakro was to take my place while we played Asha'bellanar's little game, plus when I heard about your exploits Arkan and Summer, I knew you would be returning after hearing that bitch's threat. So I had planned ahead and made Shakro play the bad guy upon your return to see if you really stayed true by your title. You fought for the well being of this clan and brought down a _fake_ dictator." Haro'lart explained.

"That explains one part of this mess, but what about you. I witnessed that dagger go straight through your chest. You can't fake that." Arkan said.

"Ah your right you can't, but when I was under _arrest _we had an antidote for the poison. After administering that we then set about healing him. The blademan made sure that he was injured not killed. The poison was a paralysis drug which gave off the sense of death. To make it more believeable." Shakro explained. Arkan took a seat by the stone wall behind him.

Arkan looked up a Shakro, a silly question popped to mind and he knew he would regret asking.

"So in the arena there, the nearly trying to kill me part...that was to?" arkan asked.

"(A) make it more realistic and (B) it was really fun, I finally got you back for all the grief you've given me over the past few years." Shakro smiled. Arkan looked as dismayed as Summer by his responce. nearly killing your best chance at survival was a dasterdly way to get your own back for a few pranks and greivences.

"So every thing you just put me through, what you put fifteen hunters through, was all a test of faith of loyalty?" Arkan asked. Shocked about how his father just tricked him into believing he was dead.

"No, it was to fully weedle out any more traitors, find those who truely believed in fighting this evil and bring them to the forefront. I think we found out from this that little lie was that you are ready to lead this clan, you are ready to stand before this evil." Haro'lart said, his words held little meaning after all the pain he put the clan through.

0

0

0

0

Haro'lart sent Shakro away to get healed after Arkan's brutal onslaught. Garreth and Kat'ran hurried back. Kat'ran pointed to Haro'lart in suprise.

"I'll explain later. Did you get her?" arkan asked, he knew that Kat'ran chased after Flemeth during his fight. Kat'ran strached the back of his head.

"We cornered her, but...she transformed into a sparrow and flew off into the distance. I'm sorry." he replied.

"No need for those words my friend. Arkan, Summer come with me. I need to show you something. The reason for why we are still here. The reason I needed to see if you were still on our side. What you two _need _to protect along side your allies." Haro'lart ordered. He began walking up to the mountain path to the misty peaks. arkan followed hestiently with Summer clinging on his arm.

As they reached the summit for where Haro'lart stopped them he raised his arm to halt their advancement. A dark presence took hold around the trio as the mist completely blocked their field of sight. Even with his advnce field of sight Arkan had trouble seeing past his nose.

Haro'lart shouted back to them.

"Arkan, as you know our clan has opposed Asha'Bellenar for generations. Now she hopes to capture or kill her next host, either way the original occupant will die. You college's cousin is undeath's proof of this. That woman she is now inhabiting no longer exists. It is now our job to stop her reaching her true target. In the dragon bone wastes in Ameranthine we found a mirror and destroyed it. now here is what we must guard o protect all of Thedas." His arms separated and the staff was heard slamming into the ground.

The mist vanished and before them was a cliff, but in front of them was a mirror, with a plato of rock surrounding it with two edge cliff pieces on both sides of it.

"The book for which that woman tried to claim from you was a set of instructions that the circle of magi intercepted from one of our neighbouring clans on how to work and also use these ancient devices." Haro'lart said to Arkan. Summer understood Arkan's drive to protect now after listening to his father, Farlana and Shakro. He grew up with the sole purpose to protect his friends, even if it costs him his life.

"So why don't we just destroy it, that way Flemeth can't get her hands on it?" Arkan said taking out his sword and advancing towards the mirror.

"Its not that simple. This one was enchanted to defend against such attacks, otherwise I would of destroyed this one by now and moved the clan on. But if I did that then Flemeth and your friends would have been killed and Fereldan plunged into the darkness of Flemeth's wings." Haro'lart pointed out. Arkan looked at the mirror.

"Looks like this is gonna be one hell of a fight. what stops her from just flying up here and using this thing?" Summer asked.

"Enchantments that I have placed removed the possibility for any airbourn attacks. Plus Arkan here knows that this is a choke point anyway. So forces would be in toruble if they forced their way up here on foot if you look carefully at the chasm that brought us here." Haro'lart answered. Haro'lart was right, he threw a rock up in the air to demonstrate his barriers, a wide blast of fire scortched the rock turning it to ash. The mountain path was small and could only fit two at a time through its narrow corridor. This was well planned out though she doubted taht this would be this simple to defend. There had to be a catch.

"I am sensing a "but" here about this barrier dad. So what is the downside?" Arkan asked.

"If I am killed then the barrier will drop and Flemeth can easily reach this thing by air. The mist will vanish as well and the mirror will be completely exposed. This cannot happen." Haro'lart told his son. Arkan looked at the mirror.

"This mirror, the Eluvian. This is what Flemeth has killed hundreds for and it was sitting here this entire time! Right I have a plan but it won't be easy. Father you _have_ to stay up here. This way if they want to lower this barrier then they have to get through us to get Flemeth through here. her powers are still too weak for a full scale battle here, so transforming is her best shot at getting here. We will have the hunters on the battlements and have our elite rangers here to defend against any suprises. Knowing Kalor who is most likely here he won't allow any bird messages through. However..." Arkan began planning.

"However? What are you planning?" Summer asked.

"Don't tell me you are thinking about using _that_ passage?" Haro'lart asked his tone turned from confident to scared.

"I was thinking that we could get those unfit to fight through that. It leads out near Denerim we have the maps for it." Arkan pointed out.

"Excellent!" Summer exclaimed. Haro'lart shook his head and sighed.

"So if all those fit to fight take up positions here then who defends the ones evacuating from the darkspawn. That passage leads to the deep roads that is why we closed it off." Haro'lart pointed out, Arkan looked to Summer who looked shocked.

"What the Deep Roads? Hang on why are you looking at me for this?" she asked.

"I would send Summer, Garreth and Farlana to defend them along with four of our best hunters Shakro included." Arkan answered his father. Haro'lart shook his head.

"That is a dangerous gambit. The deep roads are not for the faint hearted. The Blight ended years ago so those passages will be crawling with the buggers." Haro'lart pointed out.

"Why do you think I would send those people as escorts. They are the best I know." Arkan replied unaware of Summers objections. She grabbed Arkan's shoulders and spun him to face her.

"I just got here, don't you dare tell me that I have to go now!" She shouted. Her gaze wasn't one Arkan recognised it was stronger then before, her entire presence had changed. She didn't feel as lost as when he left to defend his home.

"You've grown in strength enough to know that this is important. If I send those people out into the forest to stay safe then they will all be butchered. But th Deep Roads passage at this minute sounds a lot safer. But I need to know that you will support me in this decision. you are the beast damn ranger i have seen able to kill five men at six hundred yards. you have better eyes then most of the hunters here. I need you to do this, for the safety of the innocents that live here I ask you to do this." Arkan asked her in the besst way he could. Knowing that there would be more objection his face deepened.

"You can't do this to us constently! Vakar will kill you himself if he learnt about you doing this on your own!" Summer shouted engulfing Arkan in her arms. He hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.

"Then I will see a definate angry human coming at me. This is my task, my test. This is your mission. Get us reinforcements, before it's too late for all of us." Arkan said soflty caressing the back of Summer's head. Summer remembered what Morrigan had told her in the Fade.

_"You're holding him and yourself back. Free yourself from these bonds and fly higher then any mage has before. He will ask you to do something which you never would want to do. You have to listen otherwise she will win." _

Morrigan's words hung heavily above her head. But this was too much to ask for, she arrived to help not to be told to go back just as she gets here. She found this place by Morrigan's instructions, but now seh seen her beloved about to charge head first intoa battle he knows will probably kill him. She seen him almost die once she didn't want to come back and see a corpse on Flemeth's banner.

"This isn't a request Summer, I am telling you. Go otherwise we will all die here, I need these people out. Haro'lart will look for a way to destroy the Eluvian while the battle rages but we need those reinforcements before this month's end. It will take two weeks hopefully for the walls to break, and another two for them to break through the defences of the town and another week to traverse these complex mountain paths. Please, go." Arkan said as he made his way down the path. Haro'lart walked up next to Summer.

"He is stronger then you believe him to be. He will not go down easily, you should know that by now." he told her walking down after Arkan. Summer looked down at the cold hard stones.

"Yeah...I know." Summer muttered, her memories fluttered back to the day when they travelled to Redcliffe and Arkan fought Flemeth for the first real time. He fought hard and nearly died protecting her and now he was doing it again, this time will be different. He won't be sacrificing himself this time, she will come back with the forces taht the others have gathered and finish this war here. She walked down the mountain path, the mist re-engulfing the cliffs as she walked away.

0

0

0

0

0


	25. Chapter 24

**0**

**0000**

**chapter 24**

**0000**

**0**

**Orzammar**

The team had finished the Arena conbat without a single scratch and now sat in the king's hall to await Bhelen. Winter paced the hall, Vakar believed that she would make a miniture trench with all of her pacing up and down. She turned to Duras who sat and shrugged his shoulders.

"Five days! Five days! That is how long we have been waiting here!" Winter shouted.

"Yes yes we all know the time scale. But Bhelen has more important_ immediate_ issues to tackle right now. Your issue will wait. He promised to see you today. So patience." Duras told Winter, Vakar noticed a vain popping out the side of her head and sat bolt right. He knew that when that happened that is was good policy to get as close to cover as possible. Duras noticed how Vakar moved closer to the branched wall and backed off of Winter quickly. Ventes walked back into the room with Bhelen. Vakar stood up and bowed to the dwarven king who waved his hand to stop him mid bow.

"Please human none of that noncence. A human may have got me into this position but I repaid that debt a long time ago. But I will hear you out here." Bhelen said. His gruff voice gave the team no sense of hope what so ever.

"That same human is asking for your assistance once more. An army of Chasind are attacking Fereldan and threatening our very existance. Flemeth is at its head." Winter summerised. Bhelen sat in his throne and stroked his long beard.

"Hmm so the Warden is asking for help once more. How prey tell does this incident involve either me or the Wardens. Unless these CHasind have allied themselves with the Archdemon itself I don't see why the Warden would be involved in the first place." Bhelen made a valid point, the team were instructed not to make mention of either Morrigan or the child. This made their task harder. Vakar had a brainstorm.

"The leader of this force is the Witch of the Wilds. She has vowed vengence on everyone associated with the Warden, Fereldan has been plunged into chaos and it is only a matter of time before a strike force reaches your walls." Vakar said, he hoped taht his story got through to the militant king.

"No force will break these walls, even if we did we have the-" Bhelen was interupted by Duras stepping forwards.

"Sir most of our forces are moving through the Deep roads to claim our old Thaigs. We won't have the full man power to withstand a full on assault, and by what these people are trying to tell us is that if Flemeth is at this army's head then we are looking at facing one of the most powerful mages this or any world has ever known. A mage who cheats death at every turn." Duras said. Bhelen stratched his beard but still looked unconvinced. Winter began to be aggrivated by the dwarf's lack of concern.

"Look! Our friends, our families are out there right now being slaughtered! Arkan just left to defend his home which is probably under attack as we speak! He proved himself in your arena and you acknowledged him as equal. The Warden placed you there, sure you aided by helping ridding Fereldan of the Blight, but right now you are vunerable if those walls break. You are the militant king, so take the fight to thes cretins and stomp them out!" Winter shouted, guards immediatly moved closer to Bhelen to defend him. The dwarf laughed then sighed.

"Arkan you say, well I paid my debt to him by trying to give this lout his honour back after lossing it in the arena. You have nothing to really bargin with here. The threat that you are proposing is not of any immediate issue. I am sorry but it looks like you have wasted a trip by coming here. I will make sure you have a golom escort back to Redcliff." Bhelen said walking out of his seat to the door.

Orders were out of the window, Vakar knew the reason taht the Warden wanted his child protected after talking with him. It had to be told, this was their last chance for reinforcements.

"Flemeth will achieve the powers of an old god if you don't help, and that means anothr Blight with Flemeth at its head, cause we all know taht Darkspawn are drawn to the energy of the Old Gods to create the Archdemons and if Fereldan is crushed then Orzammar is next on her hit list before Orlais." Vakar pointed out. Bhelen stood stalk still at his words and a glare followed that would turn the greatest lava flow to ice.

"That is propaganda, there is no way in hell taht this conflict in Fereldan would give that bitch that sort of power! I do not take kindly to liars human!" Bhelen threatened. Vakar didn't budge his resolve was steady and his goal was in arms reach now.

"The target that Flemeth is after is a child who has been concieved by the convergence of the Archdemon's power after its death and the magic and skill of both its mother and father. I will let you guess at who those two are, I am sure you've met them both before." Vakar told Bhelen, Winter stood shocked at Vakar's disregard for the Warden's orders but knew he had no alternitive. Bhelen laughed.

"You know what human, I think that I have taken a liking to you. You're strong, ferious and not afraid to disregard those orders for which you follow to achieve your goals. You remind me a lot of myself...fine if the Warden has landed himself in this mess due to his stupidity then I se no alternitive then to allow this to happen. Guard assemble around six battalions that we have spare and twenty five goloms. We are going to war."

Winter smiled at Vakar who was patting himself on the back for his quick thinking, that was almost too close to a failure. He had hoped that Winter was wrong and that Arkan's home wasn't attacked just yet, he hoped that he was able to reach him in time.

0

0

0

0

**Brecillan Forest  
Town center**

Arkan stood in the center of the fighting circle and watched as hunters escorted civilians to the entrance to the deep roads. Haro'lart walked up next to him, looking up to him he put his hand on his son's shoulders.

"Are you absolutly sure that is the best course of action?" he asked.

"That has to be the second time in two days that I've heard that question. My answer is still the same. I'm not sure if it's the best but I know what is right. It would be wrong of me to expect these people with no fighting expierience what so ever to fight a well prepared army. They need to evacuate." Arkan walked to an old man who fell carrying a heavy sack of tools. Arkan lifted the bag and looked at the man.

"We said essential goods only." Arkan told the man. He looked furious but didn't bother to argue with the man that just defeated Shakro. "We could use these actually." he pondered on the multiple uses of all the tools that he found in the bag. He tossed it over to a hunter.

"Sir?" he looked confused.

"Start making traps along the mountain path. Collect five other hunters to help I want them done before the night's end." Arkan walked off to the keep. Farlana, Garreth and Summer stood there talking about the plan.

"We just got here and he wants us to leave?" Garreth asked his voice carried anger and a bit of relief accidently.

"That is what I said, but he needs us to safeguard those people as they travel the deep roads." Summer said calmly.

"I only wish that he didn't keep trying to do things on his own." Farlana said gripping her arm.

"I've made up my mind. Now hurry and get going before the rest of the escorts get too far ahead. Farlana you're the one with the map so I think it would be helpful if you definatly shift it." Arkan said. Farlana nodded and ran out the room. Summer walked up to Arkan and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Please promise me that you won't do anything drastic. I want to be able to come back to fight by yourside instead of fighting to reclaim your corpse. Please promise me that you won't die, I won't leave till you promise." she said holding back tears in her eyes. Garreth leaned on a nearby wall and looked at Summer.

"He can't promise that. Neither can we. The deep roads are formidable and carry just the same level of risk as out here. Can you promise that we won't die?" he said looking at the shunned face of his friend. Summer walked away with her head down. SHe took one final glance at Arkan who stood smiling at her with his usual annoying cheeky grin. She faked a smile the went away. Garreth walked to the side of Arkan.

"Arkan, are you sure about this?" He asked.

"I've heard that question so many times, the answer is always the same. But this time is different. This is what has to happen, if not then Flemeth wins the war. I plan on ending this when she attacks and I will rip her head off her body in the process." Arkan said grimmly.

"You're so willing to throw your life away so that she can't win. You know something, you are exactly how the mages and the Templars in the circle discribe the legendary elven mage. The mage that broke out within a month of capture, facing adversity and hardship to overcome the Templars only to land in a warzone where he still triumphs over tyranny." Garreth said almost poetically.

"Ha to they also tell of how much I got into deep trouble about three thirds of those times and needed assistance." Arkan laughed as he sat in front of the war table.

"You were a hope for the mages just like the Champion of Kirkwall. THe hope that with power and determination then the Templars could be stopped and a more equal circle system could be implimented." Garreth said proudly. "It seems that those mages foudn themselves a real champion in you and the others. I was proud to serve with you." Garreth moved for the door after clasping arms with Arkan.

"Wait...look after Summer and the others if something should happen. I'm counting on you." Arkan said to Garreth.

"So no pressure then...nothing is going to happen you moron. Now get back to the battle plans and let me take care of the Deep Roads." Garreth finally said as he vanished from sight.

0

0

0

0


	26. Chapter 25

**0**

**0000**

**chapter 25**

**0000**

**0**

The passage to the Deep roads was closed once the last person was through, hunters and warriors of the clan mounted the dwarven made walls with weapons drawn. Arkan stood on the highest point of the town and held onto the flag post of the building as he overlooked the forest to see an orange blur moving towards the town. Over that spot a dragon flew in circles. Flemeth's army was ready, Arkan had made it just in time to save his clan, only to possibly watch as it burns around his feet. Flemeth roared as Arkan watched with anticipation. He looked down at his men, they were scared. Their fear became all too real as a flaming boulder flew itself at the vilage walls crashing into it. Four more flew from the forest and Arkan leapt from the building to land on the walls. The fight had begun...he hoped that reinforcements would arrive before it was too late. his men started to fire down onto the forest floor, ripping apart Flemeth's men as they ran for the walls with ladders. All the while catapaults laid waste ot some of the buildings in the town. Arkan raised his hands to the sky and roared an incantation.

All at once six roaring firey pillars came crashing to the ground and moved to the enemy positions. The fires raged in front of the enemy crushing them into ashes. Arkan looked down, still frowning he raised his staff which shot a beam of lightning into the sky. Lightning now crashed to the ground making the enemy's advance a lot harder. A hunter watched his fellow elf in awe.

"You weren't this powerful when you left." she said knocking an arrow. Arkan looked at her, his eyes as hot as the fires that ravaged the enemy positions.

"War changes men to unstoppable monsters if given the right provocation." Arkan said coldly. "This bitch definatly provoked the wrong adversary" Arkan shot his hand forward unleashing a torrent of ice that encased those foolish to try and climb the walls.

Arkan suddenly looked up as the fire pillars exploded into nothingness. A dragon's figure launched itself out of it. Arkan ran along towards the nearest tower on the walls. Leaping to the pole that popped out of the wall of the tower Arkan swung onto it moving himself further up the tower without us of the stairs. Once he was at the top he watched out for Flemeth's wings. He looked around the top of the spire and saw no dragon, hesitently he moved to the edge of the tower's roof. The dragon's body sprung up from the front of Arkan, the gust of wind blasted the elf to the edge of th roof onto his back. He uickly stood back up as Flemeth transformed in front of him on the roof. She slammed her staff against the roof sprouting vines which latched onto Arkan's legs and wrists, squeezing tightly so that Arkan dropped his weapons. She put her staff on her back and strolled towards Arkan.

She cupped her hand around Arkan's face and looked into the elf's eyes.

"Such power in those eyes. Its a shame you chose to be my enemy. I could of given you everything you could of ever desired." Flemeth said stroking the side of Arkan's face. Arkan tried to look away but the agonising pain kept his eyes open and focused on Flemeth. The woman moved closer to Arkan.

"Get...your filthy claws off of me...you bitch!" Arkan gasped as the vines crushed harder on his wrists.

"Such a waste of talent. I could of used you to train the child before I claim their body as my own." Flemeth said soothingly.

An arrow shot passed Flemeth as she moved to try and cut Arkan's throat. The split second of confusion allowed Arkan to break the vine's hold and blast Flemeth away from him. Collapsing on the ground grasping at his wrists Arkan stood up clutching barely onto his weapons. The pain was extreme but Arkan had one shot at this to kill off Flemth so that he could stop the invasion. He raised his staff above Flemeth's limp body and an ice spearhead appeared on the end of it. He slammed it down towards his adversary. All of a sudden Flemeth's hand shot up and a demon smashed through the veil slamming its arm against Arkan's side throwing him off the roof. Flemeth walked up to the edge to see Arkan fly through a haycart. Arkan's head popped up and he looked at his surroundings.

"Huh? That was convienient and very helpful." Arkan clambered out grabbing at his side feeling as though he broke a rib. Shakro ran up to Arkan.

"Are you alright?"He asked genuinally concerned for Arkan. Arkan gave a painridden nod and grimaced as he healed his side with magic to such an extent it wouldn't bother him during the rest of the fight. Shakro looked at Arkan not convinced he was entirely fine he put his hand on his back. "Be more careful when you fight her. This person has lived over two hundred of your lifetimes and has a lot more expiereince in the darkarts of blood magics. Arkan looked at Shakro and grinned.

"You underestimating me Shakro. I have seen things that you cannot begin to fathom and bested them all. This bitch will die like the rest." Arkan said running back towards the walls. Shakro watched the young elf in dismay.

"You may have become much more powerful. But your recklessness still knows no bounds, if only it was enough to win wars then we would win this in no time at all." Shakro followed suit and ran towards the main gates.

0

0

0

0

Flemeth looked down at Arkan as he ran back up to fight her. Smiling she stood proud and transformed into a dragon and flew off as Arkan neared the roof. Shakro's gaze shot up and slammed his staff into the ground to fire up thick tree roots which latched onto the hind legs of Flemeth. In a pitiful attempt to move Flemeth turned her dragoned head to look at the roots and breathed fire at it. her eyes widened as she saw Arkan leap onto her back stabbing his blade into the spines in her back. She roared and bucked nearly dislodging Arkan as she finally got loose of Shakro's roots. Arkan ran up her back and slammed a rune stone against her head forcing the transformation to break. Flemeth's human eyes shot out with fear and confusion before Arkan slammed his fist into her face. She landed through a roof of a nearby building with Arkan not far behind. The sword that had been impaled in her back stabbed itself into the ground next to her as she shook herself awake. She looked at Arkan as he gasped out in pain at the impact of the ground. Putting her hand to her side she saw blood. The sword had definatly left a horrible blow on her. Arkan forced a smile at her as she stared daggers at him. She stod up stumbling as she walked towards Arkan taking up his sword as she walked towards him.

"I don't know how you learnt how to dispell my magics but you will be dead soon enough. Your resitance ends now elf." She limped towards Arkan. "Only one man has ever given me this much difficulty on the battlefield, and you've met him. You've met the Warden Commander, the man who I had saved from the Blight only for him to come back and killed me to save my daughter."

"Well guess what...its the same story now. You will not have either of them!" Arkan shouted moving his hands to cast a steady stream of fire at Flemeth forcing her back. He smiled at her as he continued his barrage. "It was her who taught me how to dispell your transformations Flemeth. It was her who told me your plans, but it will be Me who gets vengence for all those who you have killed in this stupid war!" He stumbled to his feet and dropped his hands to run at Flemeth head first. Flemeth dropped the red hot blade and cast lightning at Arkan sending him flying to the bottom floor of the three story building.

0

0

0

0

She limped to the hole in the floor to see Arkan sprawled across the ground. Convinced she had finished him he walked off dropping Arkan's sword down at him. Arkan's body jolted to life with a horrified gasp. Something brought him back. A fall like that would of killed him especially considering the amount of magic used in the attack. He looked around himself to see who had just brought him back. No-one was in th room. His eyes widened as his mind thought of the prospect of a demon or Flemeth controlling him like Kaylor and the undead soldiers in her army.

No. this was different, he had full control of his own actions, he knew what he was doing. His thoughts were his own. If it was a demon then Arkan's mind would be in the fade. Arkan was very much awake, very much alive. His injuries were still promanent but seemed to be lessened somehow. He could hear the battle raging, the enemy was inside the city. The wall had fallen but Shakro and the hunters held their ground giving no quarter to the hordes of Flemeth's minions. He spun round at the sounds of footsteps behind him gasping in pain as he twisted his body. The hunter from the walls ran towards him and clutched his shoulders as she hastily examined him.

"Shakro he is in here and is seriously injured!" she shouted. Arkan's face contorted at the tightness of the hunter's grip. She lessened her hold on him at the slight glimpse of his pain. Shakro ran into the house and looked at Arkan and the blood that still flowed out of his body. He ran so quick that when he went onto his knees he slide slightly to Arkan's side.

"We have to mov him to the upper levels...before Flemeth decimates this area." teh hunter said rapidly checking over her shoulder. Arkan noticed her head was bleeding and put a hand on her forehead and started to heal her head wounds. Shakro shook his head and removed Arkan's hand.

"Damn it Arkan conserve your strength you fool!" he shouted starting to heal the major injuries on the surface of Arkan's skin. The elf winced at the pain and staggered to his feet using his staff to support himself. He looked back up the hole he just fell through and tried to move quickly, his side and legs just gave way as the pain was all too real. Broken bones, possible internal bleeding and a strange sense that something bad just happened to his body filled his mind.

"How did I survive that?" Arkan asked looking at the pool of blood he left behind.

"I saw you fall about an hour ago through the roof and came to help. But when I got here you were basically dead from what I saw then you sprang to life like that. I don't know how you survived but your body looks as though it shouldn't of." The hunter said looking out the door with an arrow knocked in her bow.

He staggered back up to his feet and kept moving to the door the hunter watched as his moves were slow and painstaking with each step as if his entire body was about to crumble. His face twisted from the pain as he tried to shoot out of the door to continue the fighting only to fall onto the edge of the door frame. His body was failing him slightly his legs like stone and his every movement hurt like hell itself closed its doors against Arkan's body. Shakro supported Arkan's body and moved him quickly out of the burning building. They moved up to te next defensive lin where a flurry of arrows flew passed there heads. Shakro tossed Arkan's body over th barricade with a resounding crack as Arkan's head hit off the ground. Arkan glared at Shakro.

"You...are the worst medic I have ever seen. Damaging your patient on the final step and another ARgh!" Arkan screamed out in pain as the gash in his leg had reopened. Panting he put the tip of his staff against the wound and healed it before sighing loudly. The hunter leapt over the barricade and started to tend to Arkan's wounds. Though she did not pocess the mage's ability for healing spells she did know how to use a medical bag. Bandages and a sling were attached to Arkan rapidly and effectively. Her crystal blue eyes looked up at the elf as he stood up barely managing to hold his ground she readied to catch him if he fell. Arkan nodded at her as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"You need to rest. So let us handle the rest. You two se if you can get Arka-" Shakro started to order as his head imploded from an arcane bolt that flew through his head midsentance. Arkan gasped and lobbed a lightning spell at the enemy mage frying his internal organs. He moved passed th barricades and put his hands on to the ground and looked at the hunters.

"This is going to take time for me to get this spell finished. It will take even longer to finish now that these injuries are promanent. I need you lot to defend this area until I can finish this!" Arkan shouted, the gash in his side gave him serious pain as he spoke. He began reciting old ancient texts drawing runes with his fingers around himself. The hunters could hear his agony as he did the spell.

"INCOMING NEXT WAVE!" a panicking elf shouted "It's a big one!".

He was right, Flemeth's pawns of the army had nearly all been irradicated in the first few waves of the siege. It was hard for Arkan to believe that the fighting had went on for a week so far as Shakro told him on the way to the second defence line. For a week he had been in that old hut bleeding out. How he survived was now no longer a concern. Flemeth was now sending her elite soldiers to attack the city. Arkan's gaze turned to the advancing hordes and his eyes shined a blood red hue as a giant wall of stone barricaded the front lines from the enemy advances. Shakro's dead corpse was dragged back behind the lines. The hunter gathered two other hunters to help with Arkan. The spell to a lot out of him. The hunter lay him on his back and medical mages started to take a look at his injuries.

0

0

0

0

0

Arkan tried to stand, only to have the female hunter kneel beside him and lay him on his back again. he looked over at Shakro's corpse, his head was blown to pieces and his right arm torn up along witha good fraction of his armour. The once noble man defeated by Arkan's folly. Arkan continued to blame himself for the actions caused here. If he hadn't left the village none of this would be happening. Flemeth wouldn't of known about the archives of the Circle tower that held the Knowledge she desired if Arkan hadn't left with the Templars. Arkan held his head in fear of the coming storm. This barricade wouldn't hold Flemeth back any longer then a day if that. But they had only four more defenc lines to go through before th mountain and if Flemeth gets anywhere near the fourth barricade then it is a dark hour for Arkan and his people...and he knew it. Arkan stood up andstayed on his feet using the staff he took up Shakro's great sword with the other. THe blade was enchanted to be held with one hand, he slung it over one shoulder and looked at the now frightened men and women who looked to him for leadership.

"People, Shakro is dead, our people are dying. We have a horde of undead, demons, and chasind marching on us with a battle hungry frenzy that will not be stopped until its master has her prize. This is a dark battle, we ar out maned, out geared and out of our depth. BUt FLemth underestimates the power an might of the Dalish and their allies. Even if w die and no reinforcemnts arrive. I swear to you that Flemeth will not claim her goal after the battle is over. But one thing I must ask all of you. If I ask anyone to leave the battle to survive, if I order a retreat. I want it followed. This fight is mine. Flemeth is my goal. You see her comign towards you then you retreat." Arkan proclaimed standing proud and tall even at the extreme pain of his wounds. The other elves looked on him in awe and grace and with a mighty roar readied their weapons for one final attack. Arkan turned to face the barricades. Slamming his staff down against the floor, an arcane barrier formed around the company of elves. He stare was as cold as the ground beneath their feet and his passion as bright as the flames of the burning buildings. Arkan doubted he would survive the fight...but he was certain he would take Flemeth with him to his grave before he died.

0

0

0

0

0


End file.
